Moray
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: 18's& krillins second daugter Moray whos curiosity gets the better of her. she gets accidently sent into the past to the Call ages of terror. she runs into a LOT of trouble and is saved by none other than Cell himself. i have redone the love sceens enjoy
1. Prologue, the begining

It has been a year since the final showdown with super 17 and the fight in HFIL. Life has gotten back to normal for most of the Z fighters. Bulma has decided that it is time for Trunks and Bulla to move out, (at their reluctance). Pan has a boyfriend called Meko. Goku trains hard in the other world and has won the last few tournaments there. Vegeta only comes out of the GR (gravity room) to eat, sleep (hardly) or spend time with his wife Bulma. Gohan and Videl still live next to Chi Chi who very generously does there house work for them and watches over Pan (and chaperone Pan on her dates with Meko, at her dads request). Tien is finally married to Launch (by gun point), even Master Roshi has found a Lady friend, if you get my meaning.

Yes everyone has settled down quite nicely. Except for Krillin, who's been feeling a little overlooked as of late.

18 is washing the dishes after their Sunday Lunch, looking out into the garden at her two beautiful daughters chasing each other Marron and her youngest Moray. Both of them in matching pink dress outfits down to their knees, laced at the rims of their dresses, their short sleeves and their collars and white lacy gloves with a matching pink hat resting on their matching blond pigtails. "My beautiful daughters. How you have grown before my eyes, such independent young women you have become". A small cheeky smile bordering in the corner of her mouth. "I'm just glad that you didn't turn out like me".

Krillin walks in after a long day of training at Yamcha's new pad. Obviously tired but still showed some thing was bothering him. "Honey how was your day?" 18 looked at him with the utmost love and kindness.

"Oh honey when you look at me like that I just want to" But before Krillin could finish the two girls come inside as it was starting to rain. The first one into the kitchen was the 18 year old Marron, outside they looked the same but Marron had her mothers' short hair but in bunches, blue eyes and the rosy skin that got her all the boys' attention. Not to mention her large smile that was kind and seemed to lift your spirits as you saw it. She obviously inherited that from Krillin.

"Hay daddy, did you have a nice day?" she giggled.

"Yes honey, I beat Yamcha …again"

"Marron where's your sister?"

"Well she was right behind me a minuet ago, I think she might be taking her shoes off, hers don't slip off like mine. Listen I have to go upstairs and chart to my girls ok?"

"Don't you talk to them enough at school honey? I mean you cost me and your farther 100 zenie last week alone". Marron put on her sweetest face.

"Don't worry mum, I wont be long, I promise!" she turned towards the stairs and bolted up them, skipped into her room and shut it.

"Well wonderful wife of mine now that we are alone." But once again he was interrupted by one of his daughters but this time, the younger of the two.


	2. Enter Moray

**Chapter one**

"Moray? Is that you?"

"Yes farther it's me" She straightened herself up and took of her hat to reveal a much younger blond, 16. Her hair was long down to her waist, but strangely she was as tall as her sister. Nearly taller. Although she had the strangest eyes. They were in fact pink, but cold. Not at all like the pink on her dress. And unlike her sister, her skin was rather pale. Almost white.

"So Moray, have you planed your entire holiday with girl's nights out, or shopping trips?"

"Nope, you know the only time I've ever gone on a shopping trip was with mum or BQ"

"Who's BQ?"

"Oh, it's Marron but I call her Beauty Queen, so for short I caller BQ ok"

"Yes of course, but don't you intend to go out with any of your friends, at all?"

"Erm… I just remembered I have to go upstairs and" But before she finished she turned to the stairs, ran up them on all fours and cannon balled into her room slamming the door on the way in.

"Well that went well".

"What did I do this time?" Krillin lowered his head into his hands. "I try I really do but everything I say seems to upset her!"

"Well honey." 18 began as she walked over to him, stopping behind him and massaged his shoulders. "I know you try, I really do but you have to remember, Moray has never been anything like Moron, she's closer to being the complete opposite then anything else and not as social. She prefers a book to a new pair of shoes. And you can't treat her like Marron."

"But it's not like I don't try to be an under standing farther but for some reason she just doesn't like me."

"Honey, don't be absurd."

"But it's true! She doesn't talk to me unless she has to, she only ever wants to be around you guys and she won't let me close to her. She doesn't let anyone close to her. I don't even think that she has any friends."

"Honey give it time, she'll come round."

"Its just some times I think that she still hasn't forgiven me for." 18 quickly interrupts.

"Honey, please don't start that again. Now your obviously tired now go and get some sleep. Ok?"

"Yes your right, maybe she'll be ok with me in the morning."


	3. Wakey wakey, rise and shine

**Chapter 2**

"Well morning folks and welcome to another addition of mornings with Hercule, _Hercule FM._

"Oh Kami it's that stupid radio again…" a small murmur came from a half awake Moray. She clumsily thumped the top of the watch to turn it off.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine."

"Mum just give me 5 more minuets."

"Sorry, but we are going round to Bulma's for a big reunion bash." Pulling off the bed covers. "Now hurry up and hit the showers young lady, we can't be late, your farther doesn't know where we're going and it's a surprise. So up and at um my little princess."

"Just for calling me that, I'm staying in bed."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that calling you Princess is of limits but you are getting up, Trunks will be there." No response. "Goten will be there." still no response. "Vegeta will be there." silence "ok stay in bed; I'll just have to tell Bulma that you won't be interested to look around her lab at her newest inventions." Moray shot up straight out of bed and ran into the shower throwing her Pj's at her mum. "Works every time".

"Well". Moray looked at herself in the mirror. "That's the best it's going to get I'm afraid". She looked at herself. She was wearing black trainers, black denim jeans and a matching jacket, also black, and a green sleeveless polo neck with her hair smooth and shiny. She looked at her self again and then thought, u rock girl, u rock.

Realising how long she'd been standing there she rushed downstairs into the kitchen to receive a look from her mother that meant, you-took-long-enough, and they (including Marron who was already in the car waiting) set off for capsule corp. headquarters in South City.

"Now your farther will meet us there but he thinks that he's dropping off a parcel for Bulma, he's really walking into a party. So all on your best behaviour ok. Your dads been training hard lately and he deserves a break."

In unison "Yes Mum."

They arrived and walked through a big crowd of people that were either the Z fighters, their family or their friends. Then 5 minuets later her sister and mother totally blended into the crowd, leaving her on her own, feeling very uncomfortable as she usually does in crowded places. But she spotted Bulma and started to smile. She pushes her way through the crowd and reaches her. "Excuse me Mrs Bulma, but could I possibly look at your laboratory and your latest inventions please?"

"I don't see why not." Bulma bends lower and turns to point. "If you follow that corridor and take the escalator on the left, one of the buttons says personal Lab, then to validate it you need to press the password into the panel to grant you access. The password is 'Vegeta is the best warrior ever'. Did you get that?"

"Yes thank you and I promise to be careful."

"Have fun."

"I will."

Moray ran down the corridor looking for the escalator. She loved looking at Bulma's inventions. Loved it. She felt more comfortable in a laboratory than anywhere else. I can't imagine why.

"A ha!" she found it, the escalator. She pressed the personal lab button and then winced as she typed in the password. In a matter of seconds she found herself in a dungeon looking basement with test tubes and blueprints every where. She soon zoomed around the room with a big grin of excitement on her face from ear to ear.

One hour later after she had examined everything in detail, she was soon bored. Nothing had changed from the last time she was here a month ago. She sat down and started to ponder. What could she do now? She didn't want to go back up there. She would just feel out of place again. But there was nothing to do here either. Or was there? Her eyes had just met with a security panel on the other side of the room. She got up and walked over to it. It looked the same as the one in the escalator. She tried the password, but it didn't work. This one was on a door leading to something, a secret she knew that. And she was always a curious girl by nature. She decided that because there was nothing else to do she would hack into the room and see what there was that was so important to lock away.


	4. The ship

**Chapter 3**

She tried several things like various birthdays and holiday dates, but she couldn't hack it. This annoyed her, in the end she thought 'no it can't be'. She typed in "Password." And it unlocked with a click. With a quick smile of triumph, she quickly opened the door to find stairs. "How far down do these stairs go?" She disembarked down the bottomless stairs for at lest an hour before deciding to risk it and slide down the banister. Not a good idea. It turned out that the bottom was only 5 steps away which she learnt with a thud. "Ah, my backside" she felt around for a while and found a light switch. "Oh my Kami!"

She was looking face to face with some sort of mouldy spaceship. It looked awesome. She was overpowered with its' almost flawless design and beauty, even with the mould. "I wonder?" she approached it slowly; encase it had motion sensors, but she doubted it would. It looked state of the art but the mould suggested it was very old. When she got closer to it she found a kind of mark in the mould where it looked like someone had wiped off the mould to see something. So she wiped it off in the same place.

"Hope."

Hope was painted onto the hull of the ship and thought it was an odd name for a ship. Starting to feel tired, she put her hand out to lean on it only to jump out of her skin as some stairs appeared and the top half of it opens to reveal a cockpit. "Wow…"


	5. Welcome to Nikky Town

**Chapter 4**

Although she was totally taken back by what had just happened, she looked at her watch and realised that she must have been gone about 3 hours now. She knew she shouldn't be here, so she should go. But there was something about this ship.

She had to get in it.

If she didn't now she never would. So she plucked up the courage and carefully climbed up the steps and sat in the seat. But before she knew what was happening, the lid of the ship closed and sealed her in. Then a bar lowered itself around her chest and the engine started up. "Oh I am in so much troub." Before she could finish her sentence she saw a strange dial on the screen, it had a date and year next to it, and it was counting down. She started to feel sick as if she was being flung forward at such a force that she almost wished she hadn't come down here in the first place.

"Ah Baka!" Moray managed to bang her head on the screen. It immediately opened in the middle of a field. The bar raised and she crawled out. "Oh my head…" She pulled herself up and brushed herself down. When her head had stopped spinning, she realised that she wasn't in the lab anymore. Moray walked South, logically thinking it would bring her back to South City. Every yard or so she walked through the field she looked at her watch and thought how long she would be grounded for this. 30 minuets later, grounded for a week. An hour later, 2 weeks, 2 hours later, a month at lest. Kami she was in trouble. Especially when she reached civilisation, she didn't know where she was _and_ she couldn't find anyone to ask them because the streets were deserted. "But it's a Saturday night and the city is dead? Where is everyone?" That moment she didn't think her day could have gotten any worse. She had just seen a street sign.

"Welcome to Nikky Town… NIKKY TOWN! What the HFIL am I doing HERE? Oh my Kami I must be _hundreds_ of miles away from South City, not to mention another hundred miles from home, oh my Kami I am screwed!...What the?" her expression turned from shock and horror to pure confusion. A news paper had just blown onto her feet and it said the date from a DECADE ago! "Oh my day just cant get any worse." And then her stomach rumbled. "Well. I guess it can. Curse my huge mouth!" Remembering she was starving, she looked around for a fast food joint and found a burger place and there was no one around, so she helped herself. It was weird though. Nikky Town is almost bigger than Southcity and it was disserted, and the food was still hot. After she finished up, all fed and ready to go, she thought right, find someone, anyone and ask for directions and an explanation. Maybe she was so hungry that she was seeing things? She can't be in the past. That's impossible. Unless. The dial in the ship that was counting down was a time dial. It would explain it. "Trust me to get myself trapped in a _time machine._"


	6. BAKA!

**Chapter 5**

Moray wandered for an hour after that, just searching for someone. It was soon night fall and she needed somewhere to sleep, somewhere sheltered. She wondered if there might be a hospice nearby. "What the hell?" The lamp lights came on and revealed loads of clothes everywhere. The were laid over objects like chairs and benches, and on swings and merry go rounds. And just on the floor. Everywhere. "The sooner I get home the better!"

"What's a matter little girly?"

"Who?" She looked round to see a ruff looking man in motorcycle leather, a red bandana and black shades.

"Yeah little Girly, are you lost?" It came from another similar looking man but with a blue bandana round his mouth. They were not only patronising her, but she noticed that they were surrounding her too.

"Hello, I'm lost and I think I'm a long way from home. Could you tell me the quickest way out of here?"

"Why do you want to leave so soon? The party's only just beginning!" At that, the one with the red bandana smashed a beer bottle and started towards her. While the other walked round and was behind her.

"What do you want? I just want to go home that's all, I just want to go!" the man behind her put his arms under hers to restrain her and the other man dropped the bottle and seemed to be undoing his trousers…

"Oh my Kami, please don't please!" she half cried but they weren't listening. He was down to his pants and was one foot away from her, when she heard a scream behind her. It was the man holding her. He was in agony all Moray could think was exactly what she said. "Serves you right you pathetic disgusting piece of filth!" But she turned to see the man in front of her. His shades fell off and she saw the pure terror in his eyes. Moray saw the broken bottle on the ground and grabbed it. Without thinking what was scaring him or why he seemed to be looking over her shoulder, she thrust the bottle at him and pushed it in him as hard as she could. Which proved to go through him.

"BAKA!" She panted heavily; she did not notice the shadow behind her or the huge, wild yellow eyes watching her.


	7. Enter Cell

**Chapter 6**

"Ow my God, what have I done?" Moray still in shock looked down at her hand still holding the beer bottle. She was covered in blood and she dropped the beer bottle. She was about to cry but before she could she heard someone shuffling behind her, getting closer. Was it the man who was holding her? She didn't notice him let go of her before she dived for the bottle. Had he got up? Was he behind her?

She heard the foot steps get closer and felt a hand on her shoulder, a very large hand. She was scared stiff so she didn't move.

"Well, that was impressive! I've never seen a human, let alone a female confront their aggressor before. They normally cry, scream or call to someone else to help them. But you didn't" The voice was male, low, kind of croaky but Polite. His other hand started to play with her hair just under her ear. "And I've never seen a human so natural to violence"

"I'm not" but he continued

"But you are my dear, you could have broken down, and for a minuet there you looked like you were going to, but you didn't, you could have run after I absorbed the Human behind you. But you didn't, you went for a weapon and killed the other male. As I said. Impressive".

"What do you mean absorbed and why do you keep saying human?"

"Because I absorbed the human behind you and you are human, aren't you?" his eyes opened wide anticipating an answer.

"I don't know what you mean by absorbed, and I'm not human." His eyes flared.

"Really, what are you then?" he moved both his hands onto her shoulders but touching her neck. She could feel his body against her back.

"I'm an android"

"Would you happen to be called 18#?" His hands on her tightened.

"No my Names…Wait I forgot I'm not allowed to talk to strangers"

"But you're allowed to kill them?"

"I didn't mean." But she stopped. She did mean to. And she didn't know why. But she wished he'd stop mentioning it.

"Well I'm not a stranger, I think everyone knows me? And I think you are 18#." His grip still tight on her. Why did he keep saying that? She didn't look like her mother. Or her farther.

"Well I'm afraid I don't know you, and I really should be going." She tried to move but he just moved with her.

"Who are you?" He still sounded polite. "And where were you made?"

"Made? I'm sorry I don't understand. And I shouldn't be talking to strangers. I really have to go."

"Go where, I could give you a lift. And you could answer a couple of questions on the way." Strangely he still sounded genuine and polite.

"No thank you. I should go" she was starting to feel tired and didn't want him, who ever he was, to notice.

"But it's dark and there are some very bad men around", he seemed so say this quite cunningly and sly.

"I believe the lady said no" another man had just walked out of an ally way. He was not human. He was Green from Head to toe but wore a kind of Siberian Turban and cloak. She thought his pointy shoes were funny.

"Piccolo!" the guy behind her didn't sound cunning, sly or polite any more. He sounded angry, and almost frustrated for being interrupted. "Namik, what do YOU want?" he moved his right hand round her front as if he was worried she would escape. She didn't like this. She wasn't used to being touched.

"Android!" Someone shouted from another ally. Opposite from the one the Green man had used. Wow, was he weird, he had three eyes. And he reminded her of Tien.

"Yeah let her go you monster!" Yet another man appeared but he used the same ally as the Tien look alike.

"Ow my God" the third man was Krillin. Her dad! But younger and bald. The guy behind her moved his face so his mouth was parallel to her ear.

"I'm sorry my little Princess. But I must leave and I have to insist that you come with me." At this he put both of his arms round her waist. She was not pleased.

"But, but!"

"18# I need you, it was destiny that we met and you _will_ join with me". This time for the first time she lost her temper with him.

"For Gods sake I'm not 18#!" but before he could answer her. She saw the green man vanish and fly over her. Then she heard the man behind her yell in pain as he let go of her. The Younger Krillin ran to her, took her hand and pulled her round the corner. "Thank you" Moray had a new admiration for her farther. But it was short lived.

"Hey! I was just doing what I had to, I didn't do it to help YOU!" she was taken back. Never in her life had he ever raised his voice to her like he did then. She decided not to talk to him. He obviously wasn't very nice in this time line.


	8. Mean Z fighters

**Chapter 7**

The Tien look alike flew down in front of her out of no where looking pretty miffed and squinting. The Green man looked the same.

"Krillin, dam it, he got away. And he used my solar flare too!"

"Don't worry Tien, we'll find him again."

"Tien, Krillin we have to do something about this Android but _he_ could be near by, let's not risk it. We'll go somewhere secluded and finish the job." The next minuet she felt herself being lifted into the air and being taken somewhere. Maybe she was safe now?

"Erm Excuse me but, where are we going please, its just I'm going to be in trouble with my parents if I don't go home soon and I'm a little lost."

"Nice try Android, but the story won't wash." Krillin snapped.

"But F" but she stopped. She knew she couldn't tell him that she was his youngest daughter. She was in the past. If she altered anything or revealed anything she might change everything.

"What was that Android?"

She decided she didn't like any of the Z fighters in the past. So she stayed quiet for the next 5 minuets. Oh ow she looked down and saw an outline of someone moving very quickly in the shadows and became worried.


	9. Cell to the rescue, again

**Chapter 8**

They then started their decent onto a plain of barren desert. She was dropped quite harshly with a thud.

"Oh, my back" she wished that she didn't keep hurting her back. It must be bruised now.

"This is the end 18#" the Green one put his hand out flat towards her.

"God, what is the fascination with calling me 18#? My name is Moray! Ok" she flipped her hair and looked at them impatiently.

"Very nice you've named yourself but you still have to DIE" a large twisting beam of yellow light shot out of his hand and came straight at her. She was frozen stiff and wished she had never gone in that stupid ROOM! Just as it got close to her, she felt herself get pushed to the ground and the beam missed her.

"Wow, thank y..." but as she turned to thank her saviour. She saw a tall creature with light green skin with dark green spots, lizard like features like feet and a tail with a stinger on the end of it and huge, wild Yellow eyes.

"Your quite welcome little Princess"

"NOO!" they all looked shocked at the sight of this thing sprawled over her and talking to her. They all at once surrounded Moray and this odd creature and looked as if they were going to attack. He lowered him self onto her. He used he mouth to brush her long blond hair away from her ear. She was scared but confused because he didn't seem to be worried about the fact that they were surrounded.

"Princess, I'm afraid we have to be leaving" he whispered then looked at the Z fighters, almost as if planning his escape route.

"I second that motion, they want to _kill _me!" without another thought he stood up and pulled her to her feet, one looked at the other with an understanding then looked at the Z fighters.

"When I give the word" he turned to face her. "Now"

Moray instantly leapt into his arms and was carried away at a great speed, straight through the Z fighters' defences and out of sight. They tried to follow them but they weren't fast enough to keep up. This Guy was too fast. She looked down at his feet but they were moving so fast that they were a blur of green.

"It was you weren't it!" she looked up at him; they were now flying close to the ground. "It was you following them in the shadows, right under their noses!" His determined look changed to one of confidence and arrogance.

"Yes it was, but, how did you now I was there?"

"I saw you, as I looked down. It was so cool and an ingenious plan. The fools." She giggled.

"Well I'm glad you think so, your very relaxed around me, do you know who I am?"

"Not really, but it doesn't matter. You're my hero!" and then she flung her arms around his neck, only to regret it.

She couldn't believe she just said that, _my hero_, ow my God. He'll think I'm a pathetic little School girl now. But actually he smiled as if he was flattered.

"I heard what you said to the Lowlifes, your name is Mory?"

"No its Moray, what's your name?" he paused for a moment.

"Cell"


	10. What a “perfect” end to the day

**Chapter 9**

What a "perfect" end to the day.

Baka, what an absolute Baka. So let's recap the last day shall we.

First I break into a locked room, then I steel, and further use and lose a time machine, almost get raped, kill a guy without knowing why, get partially saved by a mass murderer, run into my Farther, get confused for my mother, almost get Killed and am now on the run with the same mass murderer as before who is trying to reach his perfection by killing the inhabitants of the planet and absorb the Androids, including my mother and I go and tell him my name and that I'm also an Android!

I haven't said a word all night, not since learning that my hero is Cell, the murderer!

Man I'm tired. And I think he's starting to notice. He did.

"Are you alright? You look tired, shall we stop?"

"No I'm ok" I was being careful what I said and was keeping my eyes on his tail. I read somewhere that's how he kills his victims.

"If you're worried don't be. I do not require sleep, I'll watch you."

Oh yes that's reassuring; ok I'm going to fall asleep, and let a murderer watch me and kill me as I sleep. I don't think so. I looked away from him.

"I'm fine really" But he didn't believe me.

"That's it!" he landed in the middle of a tranquil forest and carefully placed me under a shaded tree. "Get some sleep!" I looked up into his eyes, he was raising his eyebrow at me, had his arms folded and his head tilted to one side. He did not look amused!

"lets get this straight, we have established that you are not 18# and you are most certainly not 17#, he's a male by the way, I am not going to hurt you so stop acting sheepish and for goodness sake get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"But"

"If I was going to hurt you don't you think I would have done it by now?" He had a point, from the research I did on him for my history project, it was clear that no one could stop him for a very long time. Not until the Cell games. But I better not say anything about that. I don't want to give him any ideas. I'll trust him, for now.

"Ok, your right"

"Of course." At lest he started to smile again. He unfolded his arms and lay behind me. I was curious why and felt very uncomfortable and nervous when he put his arm round me, especially when he wrapped his tail around me too. He then lay right up close to me and closed his eyes. So much for not requiring sleep. He opened one eyes.

"I'm trying to keep you warm; the temperature doesn't increase until after sunrise." Well it was cold, and he was warm. Very warm. Almost soothing. She fell asleep with ease. Before she dozed off she assumed that because Cell had been still for about an hour that he was asleep. She was wrong, as soon as she fell asleep he raised his head and watched her.


	11. chapter 10 over to Cell and his thoughts

**Chapter 10-Cell**

"So my little Android, my little Princess, or is it Moray? I think I prefer Princess. Yes I do. I've only met you today and already I feel attached to you." He stopped as she stirred, she turned over to face him and nestled her head in-between his neck and shoulder, and remained asleep. "Well well, you seem to be more trusting while you sleep. Where did you come from, how did you get here? I have so many questions." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so fragile aren't you? You seem young but then again you have a mature body. Quite mature." He got he free arm went to touch her side. He hesitated but then put his hand on her hip. "very mature indeed." He wore a grin on his face; it had the cheeky and confidence of Vegeta yet the softness of Goku. He lowered down onto her with out waking her. Slowly he moved his face close to hers. He closed his eyes and went to kiss her, his mouth opened and almost brushed up against hers. "_Come on Cell, just s little closer"_

"Mmmm" Moray stirred and caused Cell with a fright to move away. She did not awake.

"_Dam I was so close, she is magnificent, although I would not call her perfection I wouldn't trade her. If only she hadn't moved. Who am I kidding I shouldn't be thinking like this. I am Cell, I have one goal and one goal only, become Perfection. But she looks so good, I just want to……no. I can't, I don't think she would let me. Why did I tell her who I was? I can tell I am not perfection. If I hadn't told her that, I would still be her hero. Now she is afraid of me. There is only one thing to do, take care of her while staying on track. Maybe she might like me if I wasn't so mean? I could lay off the killing thing for a while, not like there is hurry. With Goku on his way out I'm not worried. Maybe I could kiss her tomorrow. Even an evil creation needs to get "some" once in a while; if it was just that then I wouldn't be bothered about her liking me though. I think I really like her. Well tomorrow will tell, I have a little test for you my fair Princess._


	12. chapter 11 back to Moray

**Chapter 11 back to Moray **

"Wow where am I again. I soon remembered when I saw where I was. Ow yes I remember. But where's Cell?"

She looked round to find him but he was gone no where to be seen. Maybe he had left her, or maybe he had gone on another killing spree.

Either way, this might be her only chance to escape. She got up and started to walk away. But she stopped. What was she doing? It wasn't safe for here to go out there. All the Good guys by now will want her dead and the only friend she had right now had gone. Could she just leave? No she had to stay. He was a murderer but he had risked his own life for her. He trusted her or he wouldn't keep her around. So she should give him the same curtsey. Shouldn't she? Yes. He trusted her so she had to do the same. After all. If she didn't have him, who would she have?

She turned to walk back only to see Cell. Standing watching her, smiling.

"What's so funny" Moray asked smiling back, just pleased not to be on her own.

"I was watching you, from the tree" He pointed to the very same tree she had been sleeping under. His smile turned into a very large, confident grin. "I knew you wouldn't leave"

Moray looked shocked.

"Who said I was leaving? I was only stretching my legs." She started to do some random stretches; some star jumps and then opened her legs, bent over and touched the ground with her hands one at a time.

Cell rolled his eyes.

"If your going to do stretches you should at lest do them properly" He walked over to her with that charming, hypnotic smile that had come accustom to her liking and stopped behind her and she stood up. He put his hands on the insides of her upper thighs, almost touching the top of her legs and opened them wide. She was speechless. He pressed his legs against hers and placed his hands on either hip and bent her over. She was confused and strangely enough, turned on by this part of Cell. Once she was fully bent over he moved his hands onto the back of her neck.

"Look down" he said this very gently and seductively. And she couldn't help but bite the corner of her lip, and blush.


	13. Tough

**Chapter 12**

After he moved away to do some exercises of his own, Moray was still high and giddy. She had gone from trusting him to having a big crush on him. He was so Strong and kind to her. It was hard for her to believe he was as bad as everyone said he was. She went off into a day dream about what it would be like if he was like this in her time. Her _current_ time line. Then she could go on dates with him and go steady. But most of all she imagined what it would be like to kiss him. She started to bite her lip again and blush but she turned away from Cell so that he didn't notice.

She did a couple of stretches and threw a couple of jabs into the air. She hadn't trained for a while so she was a little clumsy. She stopped to pick a tree and walked up to one.

"HA, yaw, Hiyar" she was using the tree like a punching bag to vent some emotions, first frustration at the fact that she was stupid enough to get stuck here, then anger at her farther for trying to kill her! She didn't however notice that Cell was watching her, looking shocked at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Ha, what, does, it, look, like, Hiya!"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"No, I'm punching a tree because I like to make daisy chains, of course I do, I was brought up with Martial Arts, Well more like surrounded but. Same thing" she threw Cell a smile but he wasn't there. "Wow" She ducked just in time to dodge a punch from behind, as she looked round Cell was there in a fighting stance.

"Fight me Princess" He licked his lips at her, "show me what you're made of." Wow kinky or what. She had to fight the temptation to bite her lip again.

"I don't think" but she couldn't finish because of the fact that Cell had just thrown his tail right at her. "Ok back off, I don't want to fight you!"

"Tough"


	14. Looking for her desperately

**Chapter 13**

Moray stopped and just looked at him in a kind of sarcastic but confident way. He won't attack me, he is my friend. Isn't he? Cell started to sprint towards her, focused on her. He was really close. He wasn't slowing down. He was coming right at her. She stood her ground. He vanished and she turned round. He was stood behind her and grabbed her. His Hands and arms were tight round her and she closed her eyes but wore a straight face. She waited for the hit in silence.

"You certainly are a gutsy one aren't you?" she opened her eyes and he was in front of her, giving her that smile of his. He wrapped his arms under hers and pressed his body against her. She noticed how freakishly tall he was. He was looking down into her eyes but he had to bend his neck to do it. "And Beautiful" at this she blushed out of control. But she liked it. Moray raised her neck so he didn't have to bend his as much. But he didn't move. This meant that his mouth was only millimetres away from hers. He tilted his head to one side and gave her a curious look. Then he said "Would you stay with me? Live with me I mean."

Ow my god, did he just say that. He wants me to live with him! Ow my god oh my god don't just stand there, do something, say something. Why can't I move? I wish I could say yes, I do but I can imagine the look on my parents faces. Hi mom, hi dad. I've been to the past and I have a new house mate, we live together now. Mom you might know him he only absorbed your brother, absorbed you and killed 16#, not in that order but he did. Yeah that's would go down well. That was if he even let me go home. Stupid room, stupid time machine.

"Wait" the time machine, I had forgotten about the time machine.

"Wait? What kind of an answer is that?" He was still smiling.

"Oh I mean…, I'm sorry but I have to go" she turned to go but Cell still held here and didn't let her go. "Answer me"

She tried to go again with no avail "Please" Moray looked at him. He wanted to know. He was looking at her genuinely as if he really cared.

But as exciting and romantic as it would be to live with him in the woods and the wild, she had to remember that as nice as he was being to her, he was still a killer. She had to go home before she changed history completely.

"If the Circumstances were right, yes" as she answered him he loosened his grip and she made a run for it. She got as far as the edge as the forest before he appeared in front of her. She turned but he just appeared in front of her again.

"What on earth are you doing?

"Man you're fast" She turned again in hope to catch him of guard and escape. She kept this up, eluding him for about 30 minuets before she was so shattered it was pathetic. He walked up to her. She knew he was there as she could see his feet while she was panting, face down.

"Do you give up? This is rather pointless since** _I_** do not get tired of this, you do." She straightened up, brushed herself off and indicated with her finger to come closer. As he did she smiled so that he wouldn't suspect anything. When he was close enough she sprang upon him and pushed him to the ground. As she landed on him she saw him smirking at her. She realised why after she realised she was straddling him. After an out of control blush, she then got up and with a last effort she ran for as far as she could. She finally collapsed in a town on the edge of the forest and ran inside a building. She watched for him and sure enough he was there. Looking for her desperately.


	15. Guess who

**Chapter 14**

If only he wasn't evil. She would run into his arms and never look back. He was still there. But he was darting in and out of houses. This was her chance. She new that if she raised her power signature high enough, quickly enough the Z fighters would instantly transmit themselves here and Cell would vanish. But if she didn't do it fast enough, Cell would stop her and would get very angry. She would have to wait. At lest until he was gone. Then he wouldn't get caught either. She needed to leave him, but she still liked him. She couldn't endanger him, it wasn't fair. After all, he had saved her. Twice.

He went into another house and she used this opportunity to tip toe into the back of the building which had turned out to be a warehouse. She wrapped herself in an old crate under various boxes and waited. She looked at her watch and it had been 2 hours and it would be dark now. She closed her eyes and concentrated but before she could even begin to do anything someone lifted the crate lid off and yanked her out by her waist.

"Guess who"

It was Cell. He had a look of triumph on his face. Probably for finding her. "Now why did you go and do a thing like that? A guy could get the impression you didn't like him" He changed his expression to that smile again. "You know what Princess; I don't know much about you do I? How old are you? Well?"

"I'm 16, nearly 17." How did she let him find her? She would never escape now. He would be watching her to make sure of it.

"When do you become 17?" God if only there were a back door or something she could try to make a run for it. She used the time in the crate to gather her strength.

"In about a week." (In her time anyway).

"Where are you from?" He was calm and was wearing that smile again. Even though she was annoyed that he'd found her. She couldn't stay mad at him when he was smiling at her. She found his smile almost seductive.

"I live in the country." That was a lie. She lived close to Southcity but she couldn't say that because he might try to take her there.

"Where are your parents?" How was she to answer this? Well Cell my farther is probably at Kamies look out planning OUR demise and my mother is currently hiding from you with 17# and 16#. Or where they looking for Goku? I can't remember if Cell had even met them yet.

"I don't know, like I said before. I'm a little lost." That wasn't a lie. She was. Out of her time and comfort zone.

"Well how did you get lost?" Ok that was easy to answer but she had to lie. If he knew that she was from the future he would ask her to tell him what happened to him and maybe even where the time machine is. Which she didn't know as she was stupid enough to leave it and just wonder off. "I banged by head and I can't remember much else"

"But you can remember your name and that you are an Android?" she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. "Now tell me the truth."

"I have"

"Look. So far I have no reason not to trust you and you have no reason not to trust me so let's not keep things from each other. Ok?" He had his eyebrow raised and his hands folded and did not look very happy.

Without thinking what she was doing, she did whatever her sister did when her boyfriend found out that she had done something she shouldn't have done. She put her hands behind her back, tilted her head to one side, took one step towards him while protruding her breasts a little, looked up into his eyes and battered her eye lids. She saw him melt.

"Ok I'm not mad at you but you need to answer my question." He took a step towards her and held her hands while looking into her eyes. She smiled and blushed.

"I may have borrowed, and lost a travel machine, bumped my head and found myself in the middle of a field. Stupid or what?" well she had told him the truth. She just missed out the part about the machine being a time machine. But she hadn't lied and this made her feel innocent.

"Ok, then you can live with me, if you want to"

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all"

"GRRRR!" He raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"Erm, my stomach, I haven't eaten since yesterday.

"Well are you going to live with me?

"What's that got to do with me being hungry?"

"Answer me and you'll see." She hadn't got anywhere else to go for the moment and it was defiantly safer with him than on her own.

"OK"

"Excellent!" she was about to say cool but before her lips could form the words he grabbed her from behind and held her tight. "Don't worry my Princess; it will only sting for a little while." Her eyes opened wide and her heart began to beat faster as she saw his tail shoot from over here shoulder and almost cry as Cells' stinger was pointed straight at her.


	16. RELAX

**Chapter 15**

"SHHH, relax, you are safe I am only going to inject you with some of my extract." He purposely collapsed to the ground and pulled her with him. Then he wrapped his lizard like feet and his legs around her to free his arms, which he used to straighten one of Morays' arms and hold it still.

"What are you doing!"

"I need you to stay still"

"I BET you do!" she was struggling as hard as she could but he was stronger and she couldn't stop him.

"RELAX". He shouted this into her ear. He then rubbed his face cheek to cheek with hers. He started to make a weird kind of purring sound and it seemed to sooth her. "I'm doing this to help you, trust me" he continued to purr and rub his cheek against hers.

"But"

"Do you trust me? He waited for an answer. "Princess, do you trust me?" She stopped struggling. She knew it was pointless and she started to think about his question. She thought she could trust him but then thought other wise when she saw his tail pointing at her. Should she trust him when it looks as if he is 5 minuets from absorbing her? She decided to see what he would do and relaxed her body.

"That's better, now this will feel like a little nip, ready?" She turned away from him. He must have taken this as conformation that she was ready because he soon flung his tail at her arm just enough for the very point to penetrate her skin.

She felt weird, almost sick. Like she was being sucked out from the inside. But then she started to feel better, better than she had ever felt in her entire life! She wasn't hungry, she wasn't tired. She even felt stronger. Way stronger. Freakishly strong! Then he took his tail out of her arm and moved from underneath her, so he was on top of her. In a very naughty position. He looked at her as if he was out of breath. Kind of like her dad did after he gave a lot of blood to the charity.

"So (pant) how do you, (pant) feel?"

"Amazing! What did you do?"

"I gave (pant) you my blood. And (pant) I'm feeling a little tired so I'm (pant) going to sleep now." He collapsed on top of her and looked like he was asleep.

"That's ok; I'll watch over you, I'll….." but all of a sudden she too felt drowsy and fell asleep.


	17. stilettos and frilly panties &the kiss

**Chapter 16**

It was morning before Moray woke up. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes to find Cell still asleep on her with his head resting in her bosom. She started to bite her lip again but stopped when she noticed how big her breasts were. They were huge, and they weren't that big yesterday. It looked like she had grown 3 even 4 or 5 cups. She used to be an AB. But now her breasts looked like a G or a H. This she liked. But that wasn't all. Before, Cell was almost 2 or 3 feet taller than her but he was laid on her and didn't look as tall against her, and her clothes were hurting everywhere as if they were too small. She had grown outwards and upwards. She even had Curves! She had never had curves. She was always called the flat board girl at school because she was, well, flat as a board. But now she was Curvier than she could imagine. Well at least it looked that way but she couldn't tell as Cell was still laid on her. Cell started to stir.

"Morning sleepy head" Oh my god her voice had even changed. It wasn't as high and squeaky, it was more seductive now. What ever Cell did to her, she decided that she liked it.

"Morni" but he stopped as he realised just where his head had been and was starting to stare.

"Its ok, I don't mind. You didn't mean to." He was still staring. "Cell my face is up here"

"Indeed it is Princess. And we simply must get you out of that attire. It's not only too small and ragged, but it is still stained with blood."

"Oh, right. Yes but we need to find a shop first."

"Wait here" He walked off, well he ran off, but after he did she stood up to admire herself a little more. She was tall. She almost fell over.

"AW" she banged her head on piece of scaffolding. She walked round to get used to her new body.

"I'm back" Cell was carrying some clothes. She was about to ask just where they came from, a shop, or a person. But she didn't have to.

"There's a shop in the village north from here." He handed them to her smirking. And she soon found out why. Not only had he brought her a blue mini skirt and boob chube, but he had brought her a pair of stilettos shoes to match. And she was even more shocked when she saw that he had also taken the liberty to get her the frilliest, naughtiest underwear you could ever imagine.

"I hope you don't intend for me to actually wear this?"

"Of course." He threw her that same smile of his but it had a hint of seduction. He seemed to be good at that. For a lizard looking evil serial killer. Which she had to remind herself every now and again. So that she didn't forget why she was here and that she couldn't stay.

"Alright, I'll wear this. But only because these clothes are hurting so much. And you have to turn around." She waited for him to turn round. He didn't. "Cell!"

"Fine I'll turn around. But I don't know why you're so insistent. It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of." He turned round while he said this. Moray turned away from him and changed. She didn't notice that although Cell's feet stayed still, he had turned his face and was watching her change. Once she was dressed she turned just after Cell looked away. "Well what do you think?" He turned around and looked her up and down.

"One word, Perfection." He walked towards her and put his hands on her. One under chin to raise it to his face, (which was only just above hers now), and the other round her waist to pull her close to him. She started to blush and bite her lip again.

"You do that a lot don't you"

"Do what"

"Bite your lip and blush. Why"

"I don't know" that was another lie. She did because she fancied him to pieces.

"Could it be because you want something." His face got closer to hers. "Something from me." and he became so close to her that she could feel his breath on her.

"What do you mean?" She was helpless, overpowered and would have done anything for him at that moment.

"I mean." He moved even close, his lips were almost touching hers. "This." He moved his hand from her chin to behind her neck. And he went to kiss her. She was about to let him when.

"CELL!" they both looked up and Cell naturally put both hands around her encase they had to run. It was that Green man again. Moray really didn't like him. Cell turned to her and whispered in her ear. "Princess I have to hide you and run for it. I will return for you but you must be quiet and don't get caught."

She whispered back. "Please don't leave me" he gave her a look of despair. Then he closed his eyes and she swore she saw a tear. He grabbed her and ran for it. But he wasn't going as fast as before and he seemed to be struggling to keep up this pace. In fact he looked rather worn out after the first few steps.

Wait he had given her his blood. He was going to be weak. That why he wanted to hide her. So that he could get away and so she would be safe too. She was so stupid.

"Cell drop me I will hide"

"No! I won't do it to you, not just so I can get away."

"Just do it, I'll be fine"

"NO!"

That was it. She had to do it.

"Cell I'm sorry!" she swung back with all her might and slapped him in the face. She immediately unbalanced his grip and fell to the ground. He stopped to retrieve her but she ran into the bushes. He ran after her but the Green man had landed in between them.

He couldn't get to her. If he did Piccolo would realise she was there if he didn't know already. Cell turned to run and Piccolo ran in pursuit. What neither of them knew was that Krillin and Tien was close behind Piccolo and flew over Moray. They didn't see her but she saw them. Cell had only just enough energy to escape that green freak; he wouldn't have a chance against those two as well.

"Hey you two Bakas!" They turned and saw her. They both turned and flew after her. She ran through the woods to not only escape but to distract them from Cell. She got as far as the edge of the forest to the town she had run to before and ran for the warehouse but Tien landed dead in front of her. She turned to run back but Krillin was stood behind her holding a distructo disc, ready for a fight. She turned round and Tien was in a fighting stance. They were going to charge her. She new they would, it is the logical thing to do. At the speed they are capable of times the rate of reaction the most efficient means of escape would be to roll to the right and sprint behind the building when they start to charge. Wow where did that come from. That didn't sound like her. Aw well it sounded good to her. She waited for them to charge and sure enough they charged. She rolled to the right. Ran behind the building and panted for breath. She listened out for them. She could hear them talking to that Green man who had just landed in the middle of the town centre.

"DAM IT HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!"

"Don't worry Piccolo, we are about to destroy his Android friend." She could see their reflection in a puddle and they moved towards her.

"Wait" Piccolo shouted too them. "Don't kill her, she could be useful." At that he appeared in front of her and punched her. She blacked out.

"What the?" she woke up in the air being carried by Piccolo. Man she was in trouble. The last time she was captured they were going to kill her. But then she remembered that Piccolo said that she would be useful and not to kill her. So she was safe. For now.


	18. weak Vegeta and nosy Piccolo

**Chapter 17**

"You are awake then?" Piccolo wasn't talking to her directly but she presumed that he was talking to her.

"Yes thank you." She was polite, she usually was.

"You are in no position to do anything other than what I tell you so you are going to answer some questions. First, what is your name, really I want the truth."

"It's Moray."

"Ok, where do you come from and why weren't you with the other Androids?

"Other Androids?"

"17#, 18# and 16#."

"Sorry but what's with the numbers?"

"You don't know the other Androids then. Next where do you come from?" what was she going to tell him.

"I'm not sure, I'm lost."

"How did you become associated with Cell?"

"He saved me from…" she shuddered.

"From what"

"It's not important"

"Tell me now"

"Its none of your business!" she shouted that very aggressively. He stopped.

"Let's put it this way. Tell me or I will kill you on the spot right now."

"FINE" she sobbed "HE SAVED ME FROM BEING RAPPED, HAPPY NOW?" Moray broke down crying out of control. He started flying again. He didn't say anything for a while after that. She didn't say anything to him either.

Quite a long time later he started to talk to her but with a little more respect.

"Moray, that's what you said your name was right? I've noticed a difference with you from a few days ago to now. How have you changed so rapidly?"

"I have gone through a couple of changes I guess." She answered him but mumbled it to him, without looking at him.

"I…I….I'm sorry I didn't realise…..I" he looked away as he saw that it was upsetting her to bring it back up again. "You don't seem Evil."

"I'm not; you just seem to assume I am."

"Well it's an easy mistake to make when the only other Androids are evil and you were with Cell. And I did happen to see what you two were about to do..."

"That doesn't make me evil."

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok, I'm just glad you're not going to kill me." She looked at him and smiled. And he smiled back before descending onto a strange yet failure place. The lookout.

"Welcome to the lookout" Piccolo put her down and the other two who were behind them landed and didn't look at her.

She brushed herself off and stopped when she realised how many suspicious looks she was getting. A younger Vegeta scowled at her and looked away. Then a Jolly young man with a boy walking beside him walked over to her. He smiled at her and extended his arm.

"Hi, my name's Goku, what's your name?"

"Moray, nice to meet you sir" she smiled. "And who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Gohan" He blushed and extended his hand. She kneeled down and shook it. "Nice to meet you Gohan." What nice people she thought. At lest Goku and Gohan were nice in this time line. But wasn't Goku supposed to be near death with a heart disease? He must not have come down with it in this time line.

Vegeta walked over very frustrated and said "For Gods sake Kakkarot, save the pleasantries for later there are 4 other Androids down there 3 of which are destroying things and 1 that we can't find! We should be doing something not being pleasant, especially to another ANDROID we should destroy her right NOW!" at this she darted around Piccolo and Goku. This did no good as she was taller than them.

"Out of my WAY you FOOLS!" Vegeta sped past them and almost hit Moray with a huge fist if she hadn't ducked. Shocked that she had avoided him he flung at her again and she ducked again. He kept throwing fists and kicks at her but she kept avoiding them. Then he started to really piss her off after she politely asked him to stop he said to die bitch. She stopped running and faced him head on and charged straight back at him. They collided and Moray went under one of his fists and kneed him in his gut, winding him and making him collapse on the floor. She did this almost instinctively. Afterwards she calmed down, carried him over to a bed inside and came back out. Piccolo and just about everyone else were looking at her shocked. But Goku just smiled.

"Well it's about time he got what was coming to him" Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed. She smiled.

Then all of a sudden a strange tingling sensation came over her and it was weird as the others seemed to be the same.

"They are at it again."

"Goku we have too" then Goku powered up and flew off and some of the others flew after him. If she could fly she would have gone too.

They were all but gone and had seemed to have forgotten about her. So Moray looked over the side of the look out.

"It's quite a long way down." Gohan had just come up to her.

"It is isn't it" she was going to jump off but it is so high up that it would be foolish. She would die from this high up.

"You want to go back to him don't you?"

"What!"

"I should tell you that I'm psychically connected to Piccolo and I may have sensed you and Cell. You were kind of close aren't you?"

"Yes we are, very close?" Gohan looked around and back at her. Is he as evil as they say he is?"

"No, not to me he isn't."

If I were to take you to him, well close, would you persuade him not to hurt people?"

"I would certainly try."

"It's just that when he was with you he didn't hurt anyone." He looked around again. "Follow me"

She followed him inside the building and down some stairs.

"Be quiet we have to sneak past Korrin" they went past another kind of compartment and past a large white cat when it wasn't looking. Then Goten carried her down the tower and flew close to the ground to the forest.

"Its not the forest that you were taken from but if you keep going that way towards the sun you'll find yourself back at the forest where you were found. Ok I leave you here, bye bye Moray, be careful." And with that he was gone, up the tower and back up to the look out.

"Right off I go then." And she set off just like Gohan told her and disappeared into the trees.


	19. Badaboom

**Chapter 18**

She must have walked for days. Non stop. Days. But she didn't stop; she oddly enough didn't feel hungry or tired. In fact she seemed to be getting stronger every minuet. All she was doing was walking so it couldn't be her. It was wired. Ever since Cell gave her his blood she has noticed things changing about her, physical and mental. Physical was her figure and her voice and mental was the way she thought and felt. Especially felt.

"Wow" she closed her eyes and grinned. "What POWER" she started to feel really high and didn't know why. At first she thought that she must be recovering from all the running she had done. Until she realised that she had never felt so strong. She stopped and put her hand flat towards a tree.

At home she had always tried to shoot ki out of her hands but she couldn't as she was way too weak. Her mum could do it and her dad could too. But she couldn't.

"Badaboom!" A small but powerful blast of blue light erupted from her hand and erased the tree that was in front of her.

"I couldn't do that before?"

Wait, how could she not have seen this before? Cell gave her his blood, she became taller, like HIM, she has started to think _logically_ in battle, like HIM, she was tired all of a sudden, like HIM and she became strong, like HIM. So that means that she must be connected to him somehow. And if she was feeling stronger and she feels what he feels. That means…

"HE'S KILLING!" He must be its how he becomes more powerful.

She started to run. Desperate to stop him. She had too.

"Wait" she stopped to think.

If I'm connected to him, could he be connected to me? If he was could I stop him? By stopping me? Could I call him? Gohan said that he and Piccolo are psychically connected and could speak to each other. Could I talk to Cell? It's worth a try. Or would that change history to much. He was meant to kill those people. But he wasn't meant to meet me and he did. That changed history. So did the Z fighters meeting me. I have the chance to save at lest a few people. I can't just let him hurt those people.

"I CAN'T!" she went over to a tree, sat down and concentrated. Come on Cell, answer me if you can hear me. Please. Hear me. Hear me, please. Cell please I'm calling you. Don't ignore me, please answer me if you can hear me. Please.

"This isn't WORKING!" she was frustrated and quiet a distance away a Tall green creature that was happy became frustrated too.

Wait this wasn't working. Maybe it wasn't thoughts that they shared. She had never heard his thoughts. And Goten said sensed, not heard or thought.

Let's try again. But how do I feel that I want him to come to me or stop?

As she thought on this she was walking into a clearing.

"Oh my god"


	20. hya mom

**Chapter 19**

Well it was inevitable. She had seen her father, it was about time she saw her mother too. She dodged found a rock and looked onward to see first, a tall man in green and had an orange Mohican hair cut. Then a black haired handsome young man with a red bandana round his neck. Then her mother, younger but the same. Other than that she seemed different like she was a different person. More inward but explosive as she kept flicking her hair and blowing random things up to amuse herself.

"17# I draw weary of this. Can't we just find Goku and get it over with?"

"No 18#, if this Namek wants a fight, I'll give him one" 17# flipped his hair and faced a familiar green man. Piccolo. "Besides this might be fun"

"Proceed with caution" This came from the tall guy with orange hair.

Piccolo started to fight with 17# and seemed to be doing well but then again, 17# seemed to not even be trying. It almost seemed as if he was only teasing him. And where were Goku and the others? They set off before Piccolo. Did they split up?

But then she started to feel excited and overwhelmed with joy and confidence. Then she heard him. "Thank you for finding the Androids for me Piccolo. It was kind of you. I shall think of you when I have reached my PERFECTION!" Then she saw him fly from over her and drop kick Piccolo rendering him unconscious. Then he turned towards 17# who was cocky as usual. She remembered what the z fighters of her time had said to her about what happened next. Cell would waist time, eventually absorb 17# , lose 18# to find her later and eventually absorb her too. Then wait 10 days for the Cell games giving Goku and the others time to become stronger and beat him. She couldn't interfere, she had to let this happen. In fact she could use this opportunity to try and find the time machine and escape. But she didn't want to? Why not? This was her chance. But she stayed. To watch. Maybe part of her wanted to help her mother, or maybe, part of her wanted to see Cell win?

"17#, YOUR MINE" He sped towards a confident, arrogant 17# and disappeared. He appeared behind the orange haired Android and literally punched his head clean off. The half body fell to the ground flat.

"16# NO!" 18# ran towards Cell. Moray didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next. She found herself in the middle of the opening with her arms tight around her mother, not letting her move. Then both 17# and Cell turned to face them. Oops, they weren't meant to see her. What made her do that?

"Princess!" Cells focused smile went to one of relief and his eyes opened wide. She thought she saw them water. "You cow, you made me worry sick!" He walked over to her and her mother completely ignoring her mother being in her arms. He put him hand on her shoulders. "Where have you been? I came back for you but you weren't there. Where were you?" you know what, never mind. I'm just glad to have you back." He looked down and noticed her mother. "Well it seems that you have gotten a hold of you powers alright. You appeared out of nowhere. Well done_ I _didn't know you were there." He tilted his head to the side and jollily smiled at her. "Now you wait and I'll tie this up."

What did that mean? Tie up? 17# was still shocked from seeing 16# beheaded. Cell vanished from sight and reappeared behind 17# looking to absorb him as his tail opened and grew in size. But piccolo appeared and grabbed Cells tail to stop him. 17# ran towards Moray and Cell tried to stop him. But Piccolo still had his tail so he couldn't move.

17# stopped in front of her and clinched a fist.

"Let her go!" she swung at her but he collapsed to the floor. Cell had just thrown Piccolo at him and caused them both to fall to the ground. Cell pounced on them both.

"THAT was one thing I will NEVER tolerate from ANYONE!" Cell picked them both up by their necks. "NEVER TOUCH MY PRINCESS!" he threw Piccolo into a near by lake and threw 17# into the air. His tail instantly expanded again and cupped upwards ready to catch him. He did and 17# went straight down his tail and he absorbed him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG" Cell was shaking and his muscles were bulging. His eyes were glowing and he was wailing. But she didn't need to hear or see him as she started to do the same.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG" she dropped 18# and started to do the same as Cell. Then she blacked out.

While she slept, 18# went to run only to be quickly absorbed by a very powerful second stage Cell. Who then became Perfection and made the very earth itself quiver and tremble.


	21. dream number 1

**Chapter 20**

She started to dream. She was back home, it was morning and her same old radio was going off.

"Well morning folks and welcome to another addition of mornings with Hercule, _Hercule FM._

"Ow god it's that stupid radio again" she felt around for the switch. But some one beat her to it.

"Morning Princess." She looked up to see a very tall man with dark Green and Navy blue armour. But he had pink eyes and a handsome, pale white face. "Time to get up sleepy head. Don't make me come in there after you." Moray sat up and was in her Pj's.

"How flattering, pink" He started to laugh softly. He stopped to smile at her. It made her melt. "Well you are full of surprises now aren't you?" She was still mesmerised by him, he was so handsome. He came closer to her and took her hand. His skin was so smooth and warm. He pulled her up to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were from the future? Didn't you trust me?"

She walked towards him and just stared at him. Wow he was so hot, who was he? She had heard what he had said, but she didn't take much notice.

"Princess? Can you here me?"

"Yes I can, but why are you calling me Princess? I only know one guy I let call me Princess and that's"

"Me" he had interrupted her before she could finish. "Do you not recognise me?"

"No I'm sorry, should I?"

"Well I should think so. Let me remind you." He approached her seductively and gave her a smile. It was seductive, confident yet familiar. It had to be.

"Cell?"

"Yes?" He gazed at her, his eyes met with hers. Oh he was so handsome. He was so kind yet strong, well built yet sleek and slim. He was, he was. Perfection. Then it hit her. Perfection, of course, he must have absorbed 18# while she was knocked out. But then if she was awake, how did she get back home?

"You're not awake. I fact, your unconscious at the lookout and I'm stood in the middle of my ring."

"Ring?"

"My ring, now that we are both perfection, I know everything you do because we are connected. That's how I know that you're from the future and that's how I'm in your mind. I also saw everything that you know about the Cell of your world. I'm not going to make the same mistakes but I do like the Cell games idea. In fact I took the liberty of making the ring. Then I appeared on live TV and told everyone that I would be holding a competition."

"In 10 days."

"No, not in 10 days, the following day. I don't want to take any chances."

"But"

"But what? That's not how history is supposed to go? Well we're going to make a couple of alterations. Besides, do you want me to die?"

"No of course not." She didn't, she liked him. And as much as she had tried not to, she liked him a lot. In fact she had fallen in love with him.

"Well I don't see any need for concern. Oh I understand, are you afraid I will lose?"

"Well you are going to lose, I know you do and so you have to know too."

"But that was then this is now, and now is very, very different. Thanks to you of course." He looked at her with that seductive smile of his and she almost wished he wouldn't, almost. "So this is how it's going to go, I'm going to go to sleep as will you. Then I will fight the Z fighters tomorrow early in the morning. Then after I am victorious, I'll take you home."

"But you can't, I can't take you home with me."

"Yes you can." He looked down and took a deep breath. "I also know from your mind that the Z fighters of your time are too powerful for me to hope to fight. Even if I could beat them, I wouldn't." he smiled again and came familiarly close to her. "You see, I have no intention to fight the Z fighters. In fact it seems that I will have to get along with them. Especially if I want to be with you."

Before she could say anything Cell put his hands around her and pulled her towards him. He put one finger on the very top of her chest and ran his finger up her neck and just under her chin. His tail slid out of his back and wrapped round both their legs. He stood firm but she tripped forward.

"Cell what are you" before she could continue Cell lowered his head literally millimetres from hers. His lips were so close she quivered. As he drew even closer her eyes closed and he smirked. With the finger under her chin he moved onto her cheek and cupped her face. She let out a moan. He let his lips slide gently across hers, teasing her and yet his ow urges wanted him to just devour her face. Their lips were both slightly open and Cell moved the hand not on her cheek, from her waits to her back and aggressively pulled her into him. she whimpered slightly and smiled and he stated to caress her neck with his lips. Her breathing became heavy and quickened. She became desperate to kiss him and wanted to just get on with it so badly. Cell however wanted to saver every moment. To do this he had to fight every one of his natural urges that told him to take her. Cell's began to nibble her ear when Moray decided that she had had enough of his games. He was toying with her and she didn't like it. She pushed him away, causing him to fall backwards onto the Bed pillar. His tail was still round their legs so she was dragged with him. all thoughts that he was toying with her and didn't mean it left her as she looked onto his face. The desire on his face was strong. She allowed herself to lower onto him and there lips came close again. Cell's breathing had become more of a wild panting and he grabbed her and flung her against the bed pillar. He pressed himself against her almost crushing her but he didn't care by this point. He had lost all restraint and moved his hands up her front until they rested on her breasts. He licked his lips and made his tongue travel along her cleavage, up her neck and along next to her lips. He dragged his warm wet tongue across her lips. She instantly opened her mouth and sucked on his tongue. Extremely aroused by this be plunged further into her mouth for the first time. Up until this moment, when ever they had tried to kiss, they had been interrupted. Although she was asleep, it was still the best kiss she had ever had, and the best kiss Cell had ever had too. In fact, it was the first kiss either of them had ever had. And DAM was it good. Moray couldn't help but instinctively wrap her legs around his masculine waist. In response, (without ever pulling away from her) passed his hands down from her breasts and onto her thighs. He lifted her slightly so that she was in the _perfect_ position. Their pleasure heightened even more at the feel of their covered sex organs pressing against each other.

Cell abruptly pulled away from her and vanished. She saw everything vanish from view and simply sank into a dream state. Waiting for the next day and what it would bring.


	22. diagnosis heart Disease

**Chapter 21**

"Where am I?" she scratched her head.

"Your safe now, don't worry." She looked up to see Piccolo carrying her in his arms again.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I just" she stopped as she remembered that she had just seen Cell absorb her uncle. "Piccolo what happened after I went unconscious?"

"Well, first you started to scream, and then you physically changed."

"Changed?"

"See for your self." She looked down and immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes, she was wearing Piccolos white cloche. Then she saw her hands. She couldn't believe it. Her hands were white, not pale but white and her nails were black. Then she saw her feet poking out of the cloche and saw that they were white too.

"What happened?" Just then her hair blew over her face and it was green!

"It appears that you were affected by Cells transformations. As he changed, you did."

"Wow, and what do you mean transformations?"

"When you were unconscious he also absorbed 18#. While he was distracted looking at his new form, I grabbed you and escaped."

"Didn't he see you?"

"I didn't stay around long enough to find out. But getting back to what happened I took you back to the lookout meaning to get you some more clothes but couldn't stay long as Gohan told me that his dad fell ill on the way to the Androids and had to be carried back. So we are currently on our way to his house."

"Wow, and to think last week the most major thing to happen to me was to get a new novel by Ovid. How did Cell absorb 18# and I thought you were at the bottom of a lake?"

"Well I was thrown into the lake but I swam to the surface in time to save you and he was half way through absorbing 18# when I got to you. Then he started to admire himself while I took off with you." He started to descend and landed outside a small house in the middle of a green paradise with lots of cars outside. "We're here." He put her down gently and she made sure that she was completely covered by the cloche. They walked inside to be greeted by a distraught Chi Chi.

"Piccolo what's happened to Goku? Why is he ill? Did toes Androids do this to him?"

"Chi Chi calm yourself."

"Wait, you don't know what's wrong with him?"

"No." She started to cry. "If you know what's wrong with him please tell me. Please."

"I think he has a heart disease."

Piccolo pulled a frown.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just do." And she was right, but the weird thing was that in her timeline, Goku knew he had a heart disease because trunks (from the future) told him and gave him an antidote. A doctor came out of the door where Chi Chi had arrived form.

"Madam, I fear that your husband has contracted a savvier heart disease. And it's irreversible. I'm sorry." Chi Chi broke down on the floor and sobbed. But stopped to look at her.

"How did you know?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Piccolo was staring at her.

"Well." She couldn't tell them that she was from the future so she would have to lie. Again. "I think I can sense it." They obviously believed her as they accepted that and turned to see Goku. Bulma came out of the room and looked at her.

"Well you don't look exactly descent now do you? Let's get you changed. Although I don't think that I have anything hat would fit you. Come with me and we'll have to make something from scratch." Moray followed Bulma into a room at the other side of the house and saw lots of fabrics laid over chairs and hanging on walls.

"Now I see you as a Green kind of person, that or black. What do you prefer?"

"Green please." Bulma laid a sheet of Green material against her. Then she took her measurements with a tape and started to cut the cloth.

"Do you like Zena?"

"I'm sorry, Zena. Do you mean the programme? The warrior princess?

"That's the one."

"Yes I guess. Why?"

"Because I have the perfect outfit in mind for you." Moray started to yawn. She was very tired. Still. "Honey would you like to have a nap? I'll wake you when it's done."

"Thank you." She curled up to sleep and drifted off.


	23. dream number 2

**Chapter 22 **

Well morning folks and welcome to another addition of mornings with Hercule, _Hercule FM._

"Ow god it's that stupid radio again" she felt around for the switch. But some one beat her to it, **_again_**.

"Hello again Princess. How are you?" She got up to see the same room as she saw last time Cell entered her dream. And she was in the same pink Pj's.

"Fine thanks, considering that my mother has just been killed and I've been turned into, well a female version of you."

"Ooo, cranky now aren't we? Who told you I absorbed your mother? Piccolo I bet. That Baka. Did he tell you how he snatched you away from me while my back was turned?"

"Yes he did. He told me everything." She sat up and put her hair back. "And why is my hair blond here when it isn't anymore?"

"Because this is a past memory, not the present." Cell moved over to her to sit close next to her and put his arm around her. "So how are you felling?"

"I told you fine."

"Rubbish, I know when your lying remember."

"I'm just confused is all."

"Well all will be clear soon enough don't you worry. Now, where are you anyway? I went to the lookout but you weren't there."

"I'm somewhere" she smirked at him and he grinned back.

"Now don't teas me, tell me where you are so I can come and get you. The tournament starts soon."

"Tough." She turned her back to him and folded her arms.

"Ok, what's wrong, what have I done now?" He moved up to her and looked over her shoulder only to be blanked. "What have I done?" She didn't answer. "Tell me or I'll"

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll do this." He grabbed her and laid her flat on her back with him in between her legs, laid on top of her smiling that same smile of seduction and playfulness.

"Ow well, this achieved _so _much now didn't it. I _really_ feel that I_ have_ to tell you now _don't_ I."

"I haven't finished yet." He started kiss her neck and chest. He leaned with one arm above her head and put the other on her waist. Her lowered himself and kissed her passionately again while moving his hand up her side and up her top. She found herself kissing him back and holding him close to her. His hand clawed at her shirt, desperate to remove it. Smiling inwardly to herself at his friskiness she playfully nibbled his tongue making him laugh inside her mouth breaking the kiss. He tried to lean back into her mouth but she looked away from him. He let out a small whimper and she smirked at him. She put her ands on his shoulders and turned him on his back. She clambered onto his lap and sat up looking down on him. Cells eyes travelled up and down her to the point where she was sat on his upper thighs. He pouted and she knew what he wanted. She put her hands on his chest and slid herself up him slightly so that she was at the very top of his legs. Cell however was still not satisfied. She was teasing him and he couldn't take it. He shot his hands firmly onto her buttocks and rammed her forward, forcing her to lay on a certain pert of his anatomy. Cell stat up slightly and tugged at her Pj's top with his teeth. Obvious of what his intentions were, she bit her lip. Cell smirked. He knew by now that when she did that she was turned on and smiled to himself at his achievement. He finally had her in a sex position and wasn't going to let her out of it with out a fight. But Moray hadn't finished teasing him just yet.

She thrust down upon him, making sure to fully grind her pelvis against his. He let out a moan of approval and licked his lips. However she jumped to her feet and walked away from him. Thinking she was still teasing him he followed her and caressed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him. Cell was about to her kiss again when she launched herself on top of him, pushing him to the ground. Not taking any chances he rolled on top of her and ragged the front of her top open with his mouth. Amused at his animal behaviour, she decided to play. She licked his face and rubbed her legs up and down his sides and waited for her desired outcome. Sure enough he growled and pushed her flat on her back. He held her by her wrists and put them above her hands. She playfully tried to move but he was restraining her. This was serious now, playtime was defiantly over. He had managed to fully remover her top revealing her 'old' breasts. She looked down in remembrance and shame. She smirked and looked up at him.

"My new boobs are better." He put his mouth on her nipple and sucked on it gently. He came away from her and said quiet simply.

"I like your boobs. Now and back then." He gave her a rough play thrust and continued after she moaned his name quietly. "in fact there have been many a time that I have in the past fanaticised about whether I could fit one of your breasts completely in my mouth." He gave her another thrust into her still covered sex organ. "in fact." He lowered his mouth around her mound and started to engulf her nipple and the whole of her breast until it was inside his mouth, fully. She giggled at his accomplishment.

"you know that you won't be able to do that anymore, right?"

"yes." He had released her right breast and started to smirk. "But that doesn't mean I won't still try." She grinned immensely. His hands moved down her Pj bottoms and lowered them of her not wanting to move off of her to remove them properly he ripped them in two and lifted her knees up at the side of him. He kissed her Stomach and she felt his aroused length against her leg. He was once again restraining her and lowered down, both ready to 'commit' to the next act. Only for cell to curse under his breath and pull away from her. She sat up as he walked away and vanished. Why had he gone? Where had he gone? The room started to fade away and she realised that he went because she was waking up. When she got her hands on who ever was waking her, they would bloody pay!


	24. MORAY WAKE UP

**Chapter 23**

"Moray."

"mm, yes."

"MORAY WAKE UP!"

She bolted up right with a shock. She looked round and saw Bulma and Chi Chi round her.

"Moray honey are you ok? You're sweating and panting. Did that monster hurt you?"

"What are you talking about? Monster? Sweat?" she felt her head and she saw and felt that she was covered from head to foot in sweat. Then Chi Chi turned to her.

"Sweetie you're sweating and Bulma has invented a devise to detect where Cell is since no one can sense him. And the devise said that he was inside of you." Bulma dabbed her head with a damp cloth.

"Honey did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me?"

"Yes, you were breathing very heavily and looked like you were being restrained."

"Not to mention you were tossing and turning." She looked down.

"Yes he was fighting me, and pushed me into a wall."

"Oh it must have been terrible." Bulma rinsed out the towel and turned behind her.

"Yes, terrible." She looked away so that they couldn't see her glowing.

"Bulma have you finished that armour yet?"

"Yes I have and it's perfect" she laid it in front of Moray. It looked like a Green and Bronze version of what Zena wore. Ironic really, Cell was always calling her his Princess and now she was not only his, but she was going to dress like a princess too. But it did look cool and stylish too.

"We'll leave you alone so you can try it on."

She tried it on and it looked hot. Cell wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her now. Owe my God what was she saying. She actually wanted Cell to put his hands on her. She had to leave and soon. And she didn't even want to think about how her parents would react to her looking like this.

"Morey, its Piccolo, May I have a word?"

"Yes." He walked in and sat down. He indicated to her to do the same.

"Goku is dying, Vegeta is still unconscious from this morning and no one is powerful enough to stand up to Cell. So we have to make a plan but it will only work if you agree to help."

"What do you want me to do?" He leaned closer as if afraid someone would hear them.

"Well I have tried to understand Cell and try to understand why he does what he does. This has proved difficult but I think he wants to do what ever it is he wants to do as fast as possible. And I also think that you know what he is up to. So if you know what he is up to it is important that you tell me now. Well, is there something that you're not telling me? I know you care about him but I also know that you are not evil. And would you really stand back and let him hurt so many people?"

That's it; she had to tell them everything now. Its not like anything could get any worse and this wasn't her past anymore. Things had totally changed now, her dad was mean, her mum was dead, she was like a she-Cell now and Goku is dying. Things can't get much worse.

"Ok, I'm from another time line. I got here in a time machine by mistake. Then I ran into Cell who did save me from, you know, so I am lost. I _am_ an Android because I'm supposed to be 18# daughter and Krillin is supposed to be my dad."

"Whoa?… Krillin?"

"yep and in my time's past a visitor from the future is supposed to have visited 3 years ago to warn Goku that he will come down with a disease and give him the antidote. Then Cell would absorb 17# eventually NOT straight away like he did here, then it should be at lest a day before he absorbs 18#."

"Your mother?"

"Yes that's right and then he would hold a tournament called the Cell games."

"He is, it starts in about an hour."

"But that's the thing, its not supposed to start for another 9 days giving the future visitor, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku, who will have recovered by this time, to go into the Hyperbolic time chamber and become powerful enough to beat Cell. But something's happened to mess up the time line. Cell is supposed to be taking his time in confidence not rushing and taking no chances!"

"Then something has happened to Goku to change history."

"Nothings happened to Goku, he is meant to get ill. Wait!"

"What?"

"Nothing happened to Goku. But something has happened to Cell."

"What?"

"Me! I've happened, I'm not meant to be here, I was afraid that I would influence history and I have. I've doomed it."

"How have you doomed it?"

"I…Well Cell is in…well."

"Dam it woman spit it out!"

"Cell is in love with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He told me he wants to be with me and that he wants to come back to the future with me. He said that he wants to get along with the future Z fighters so that he could be with me. Wait you said something about a plan."

"Yes well this changes everything. This plan will work."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, tell me."

"Are the Z fighters of your time as powerful as you say they are?"

"Yes, why?"

"So Cell would have no chance against them?"

"No but what's your point?"

"Take him with you. That way he isn't a threat and he will get what he and you want. Not to mention this time would be safe."

"You have to be kidding."

"No I'm not and it's the only way to save our world. All you need to do is persuade him to come with you. This if he is in love with you, won't be hard with you dressed like that. Then take him to your time and then what you do with him is your business."

"But."

"Our world's fate is in your hands. Please do it for all the Good in your heart."

He had to say that. He had too. It's not fair. She shouldn't even be here. She should be at home in bed; asleep with the only thing on her mind being what she is going to wear tomorrow. Not the fate of the universe. This one anyway.

"When does the tournament start?"

"Soon, we should set off now really."

"Then lets go." She got up and walked out the room. Piccolo went to pick her up but she did something odd. She walked back and went upstairs.

"Moray, where are you going?"

"I have a plan, but I need you to stall for me. Hurry!" and with that she disappeared upstairs and found a spare room. Sat on the bed, curled up and closed her eyes.


	25. As you wish

**Chapter 24**

If she could get him into her dreams then she could talk to him without anyone looking.

"Come on Cell, I _want_ you to come to me this time."

"As you wish."

"Who!" she looked up and saw Cell stood over her. She was in her pink Pj's back in her room. "But where's the."

Well morning folks and welcome to another addition of mornings with Hercule, _Hercule FM." _

"There it is." She had been waiting for the radio. Cell stopped it like he had the last two times he had been in her dreams.

"Now my Princess, are you going to tell me where you are? Or do I have to persuade you?" He started to grin and edged closer to her but she jumped onto his lap, this shocked him, in a good way.

"Cell." She began and put one of her hands on his face and the other round his neck. "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh yes? Do go on." He slid his hand up her leg.

"You said once that you wanted to be with me, do you still want that?"

"Yes."

"Do you actually like me or do you like me, more than a friend?"

"Moray I thought how I felt about you was clear?"

"Well you said you wanted to be with me but…you never said how."

"Moray. My beautiful Princess." He nuzzled her neck. "I love you more than life its self."

"Do you mean that or do you just want to sound romantic?"

"You are the most important thing in my life."

"But would you do anything for me?"

"Yes, where exactly is this going?"

"Cell, what's more important to you, winning this tournament or me?"

"You every time. Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm going to give you a choice. I am going back to the time machine. You can meet me there and come back with me and be my boyfriend, and maybe more. But if you don't, then you can fight in your tournament, and win. But I'll be gone and you won't see me again."

"What? You mean if I were to fight…you would leave me?"

"Yes." She could barely hold back the tears. "The truth is Cell that I have fallen in love with you in a bad way. A way where I can't stop thinking about you. I should be afraid of you but I just think of how you smile and hold me. How you are feeling and how I could make you feel. But I have to leave now. I have to." She started to cry. "Please don't make me lose you." She broke down into floods of tears and threw her arms around his muscular neck. She gazed up at him and saw the same despair that she saw in his eyes when Piccolo was going to catch them. "What do you choose? Your games or me?"

He looked away from her. He stood up and walked over to the window. Moray stood up and followed him. She put her hands on his shoulder. He turned towards her.

"Come to the ring. Show me that you do not fear me and ask me again. Then I will answer you." With that he vanished along with the room and everything with it.

She awoke in the room where she had fallen asleep in her armour. She jumped out of the bed, down the stairs and ran as fast as she could out the house and north. She could sense great power in that direction so she assumed that it was Cell. She soon saw the ring in the distance. Her pace quickened in desperation. Piccolo had just stepped into the ring with him and they looked like they were about to fight.

"SSSTOPPP! She fell over and flopped into the ring but Piccolo and Cell had already charged at each other. Piccolo appeared at the other side of the ring and Cell appeared at her side.

"As you wish my Princess." She looked up at him to be greeted by his face, smiling as usual.

"You didn't attack him."

"I had no intention of doing so." He took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Would you by any chance have something to ask me?" He held her hands on his heart.

"Cell I love you and…and I want you to come with me. I don't want to live without you." He smiled.

"Only on one condition." He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"oh my gosh." She blushed madly. After she had gathered herself together. "It's a deal."

Then before Piccolo could stop them; Cell flung Moray over his shoulder, put his two fingers on his forehead and vanished. The next moment she found her self on her feet again and looking at a huge ship.


	26. 1,2,3,4,5

**Chapter 25**

"While I wasn't looking for you I decided to improve this ship of yours. It didn't take very long. It is quite simple. But this is a much better model. This has no G force on it, I improved the dampeners, and there is room for 7 to 8 people in there now. So we can go know if you want to."

He looked back at her and took her hand. "If it's what you really want?"

This was it. She could change her mind and go home with out him and be in big, big trouble. Or she could do what she would love to do, take him with her, be in love, and be in an eternity of trouble.

"And you would, you will do what you promised you will..."

"I will not harm one hair on anyone. Of course, you know what I want in return. And I will have what I want." He smirked. "Don't worry, if you keep up your end of the deal and I will mine."

"Cell I'm afraid of what my parents will…" Cell put his fingers on Moray's lips and pulled her towards him.

"We will handle them together and together we will prevail. You have given me what I have always strived for. Perfection, I just didn't think I would find it in this form. I have never felt as alive and whole as I do when I am with you .I never _felt_ before I met you. I never thought I would say this. But I am in love and I am in love with you. Now shall we take this step together as a first of many?"

Moray flew into his arms and kissed him. _"I don't care if this is wrong its mine now and I don't care. He is mine and I'm not leaving him or living without him. Not now." _Moray thought to herself as she jumped up into his arms forcing him to catch her and hold her in his arms. Also deepening the kiss to both their delight.

"Moray you do know that I can hear your thoughts if I so wish, don't you?"

"Does that mean that you heard what I was thinking just now?"

"Yes and you are quite possessive now aren't you, you say I am _yours_."

"Is there a problem with that?" she pulled a cheeky smile.

"It's just I never saw myself as yours."

"No?"

"No. I rather saw you as mine, actually." With that he pulled the biggest grin that you could fit on his face as he approached the ship.

"Well I don't have all day, what are you waiting for, let's go." She gave him the same smirk that he usually gave her and he carried her into the ship. The doors started to close and Cell sat in the main chair, Moray still in his arms.

"Erm, Cell, you can put me down now."

"Yes I can can't I." Moray waited for a response but he still held her in his arms.

"Cell."

"Yes?"

"You've not put me down yet."

"I know. I don't intend to."

"Well why n." But before she could say well why not, he pulled her towards his face and started to caress and kiss her passionately. And she wasn't complaining.

"That's why not." and he continued to kiss her so as not to give her chance to object. But even if he had given her time to object, she wouldn't have.

A little while later

"Shall we go then? Cellsy poo"

"Oh, you didn't just call me that."

"Let me just check, yeah I think I did. Problem?" Still holding her ,Cell started to touch type some buttons to his right. "Well it's only fair."

"Why is it fair?" Still punching in instructions to the ships computer.

"Because you have a pet name for me so now I have one for you my little Cellsy poo."

"Would you be referring to Princess?"

"Yep."

Cell stopped to look at her with one eyebrow raised. But he was looking at her with that smile. "Cell why are you looking at me like that?"

"5."

"What, 5? What do you mean by?"

"4."

"I don't understand why are you counting down?"

"3." Cells smile broadened.

"What are you up to?"

"2."

"ok you are starting to worry me now."

"And."

"What are you up to?"

"1." He pushed a button on the panel and the ship bolted up, then sideways and forward. Moray fell out of Cells lap and onto the floor straight on her back. Cell pressed another button and the ship stopped wobbling.

She rubbed her head; she had banged it pretty hard as she fell.

"I thought you said you had fixed up the dampeners or something?"

"I did, but I turned it off." Cell moved the panel away to free him from the seat.

"Why did you do that?"

"To get you on the floor." He slid out of the chair onto of her. "And to get on top of you."

"Oh my, Cell what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"But I don't think I should be, I mean if my farther knew what you were."

"But he isn't here is he, and besides Moray." He moved into a very naughty position and licked his lips. "How long will you make me wait to have what is rightfully mine?"

"But." Before she could continue Cell kissed her and put his tongue straight in her mouth. And his hands every where else.

She found herself thinking _"if my farther was here he would not be pleased. But he isn't here. It's just me and Cell and wow he certainly knows what he is doing."_ She blushed and gave in to him and let out a moan of deep pleasure.

"Well you have deserved it."

They were the last clear words that she was able to muster through Cell's intense kissing. His tongue rolled wildly inside her, taking in every part of her mouth. Her very saliva was an aphrodisiac to him. The more he got, the more he wanted. This feeling was vice versa.

Cell's hands groped at her armour, desperately trying to find some way of taking it off her. She giggled at his eagerness and made a mental note to remind him of it later. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"Cell?"

"Yes." His hands moved up her perfectly shaped thighs.

"You left your world for me." She unclipped the first latch on her left breast plate. "You left your tournament for me." She undid the same latch on her right side. She proceeded to unclip the latch at the back that was acting like a bra strap. Smirking he leaned up and clasped his teeth onto the joint of her breast plates. He laid back down taking it with him and threw it aside. He looked almost disappointed when she was wearing an under suit. She stood up, stood over him and unzipped the back of her armour. Desperate to touch her he stood only to be pushed back down as Moray jumped onto his pelvis and they crashed to the floor. She grabbed the front of her armour and pulled it forward, removing it completely. Before she could see his reaction, Cell threw her onto her back and caressed her neck. He dragged his tongue across her lips again and this time plunged it inside her mouth. His lips followed and latched onto her face, sealing his lips to hers. Cell moved his hands slowly down her body, taking in every curve of her perfect form. He groaned inside her mouth and returned his hands above her head and restrained her arms above her. Throughout this, his lips never left hers and he lowered himself onto her. She shivered in an excited expectation. Cell rubbed his muscular body up and down her bear torso. She wrapped her lags around him tightly as if to prevent any escape. She bit her lip as his length grew and touched the inside of her leg.

"My God I swear, not even Kami himself could stop me this time." Cell thrust himself deep into her. Moray yelled his name and threw her head back, gasping in pleasure. He thrust into her again and she let out a whimper. Their pelvises ground against each other and created a vigorous rhythm. Never swaying in power or speed. Morays breathing became rapid and her orgasm unbearable. She thrust upwards and turned him onto his back. Never disconnecting from him. she slyly stroked his chest and placed her hands on the rim of his exoskeleton like armour, just below his neck. She almost dug her hands into him and used her grip to aid her as she thrust on top of him. Cell in turn threw his head back slightly and smirked back up at her. One thing she had learnt from Cell was that he liked to be in control at all times. She remembered this because he quickly tossed her over onto her back and resumed his thrusting actions. She was about to tease him about it when he thrust into her, deeper than before and with more power. She screamed his name loudly and clawed at the ground. He leaned with one hand over her head and roughly held her waist with the other. When she felt like she could take no more without bursting she came with the climax. But Cells thrusts still did not subside. He continued to push himself into her deeper and deeper. Their panting slowed and his thrusts started to weaken. Still panting for breath he stopped thrusting into her, but he still stayed inside her.

Their eyes met and they were both smiling and smirking. Moray leaned her head back and caught her breath. This was difficult as Cell was still inside her and she felt him when ever he moved or fidgeted. She leaned up onto her elbows and stared at him.

"You can let go of me now." Cell looked up at her and simply smirked.

"Never." Obvious that he wasn't realising how much she needed him to get out of her she unwrapped her legs from around him and continued.

"Cell?" he didn't answer he was resting his head on her stomach and had his eyes shut. She knew he didn't need to sleep so she wasn't about to fall for his bullshit. "Cell, I'm pregnant." His head jerked up and he shot her a look of confusion and shock. He instantly removed himself from her and waited for an explanation. Instead he received a series of uncontrolled giggles and a smirk. "Relax Cellsy poo." She smirked and giggled some more. "I was only joking." His face softened and he sighed in relief.

"good. I intend on having you many more times at leisure before I have to worry about a mini me or you walking in on us, thank you very much."

"Oh you do." She giggled.

"yes actually. Speaking of which." He grinned at her and thrust himself back inside her. And again, and again, and again.


	27. la, la, la, la

**Chapter 26**

A lot later…

"La la la la. (giggle)"

"Do you always sing afterwards?"

"No, I've never done it before. (giggle)"

"When you entered this ship you were my princess. Now you are my queen."

"And you are my king.(giggle)"

"You giggle a hell of a lot don't you?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No I'm just not used to giving someone a reason to giggle. Normally they just scream and run away."

"Well I'm not afraid of you. I am however afraid of my parents. Speaking of whom, are we back to my time yet?"

"Yes, we have been for a while now."

"What!" she jumped up and ran around picking up her clothes. "Ok that my boots found, there is my armour but where is my…" she turned to look at Cell who had got up and sat down in the main chair.

"What?"

"Cell where are my breast plates?" she had a not too amused face as she watched him and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Would you believe that I just don't know?"

"No I wouldn't now give it me."

"I thought I already did?" He smirked back at her.

"Ha ha very funny now give me it back or else."

"Or else what, please say you will punish me." Still smirking.

"Cell we are back in my time and I don't want my parents or any of the other Z fighters for that matter to find me like this not give it me back or u are going on a kissing ban!"

"Ouch ok ok here you go." He got up and walked towards her with one hand behind his back.

"Well give it me then." She sounded suspicious as in her opinion he gave in way too easily.

"Pardon?"

"Give it me please."

"what did you say?"

"Cell give it to me right NOW"

"Why didn't you just ask?" He launched at her and pulled her down to the floor. He started to caress her neck with kisses and put his hands on her waist.

"Cell you cheeky… well I ought to…NO!" she pulled away from him and he pouted at her.

"Oh alright I give in" He handed her, her breast plates and sulked off into the main chair. She got dressed and tightened her straps round her boots.

"Oh my, I'm so worried, what if they don't even recognise me?" Cell walked up to her and put his arms round her.

"They will surly recognise their own daughter no matter your form. Hey." He turned her face to look at his. "If they don't which I am sure they will, we will convince them."

"But what if they don't want me now that I'm." she broke off.

"Now that you are like me you mean?" she looked up into his saddened eyes.

"If that is the case then they are stupid and I wouldn't care about them anyway. I love you and if they have a problem with you then I would never leave you for them. Never."

"I would never ask you to chose them over me."

"I know but still, you mean a lot to me and if they don't like you which by the way I will make them like you, then its their problem not mine."

"But you will be living with them, wont it make it difficult?"

"Oh so you're taking it back then."

"Taking what back." He looked puzzled (but still cute)

"You asked me to live with you and I said if the situation as different, then you came after me and I said yes I would. I assumed that we were still agreed on living together. But if you have changed your mind then that's ok." She turned away from him but smiling. He took her hands and twirled her round revealing a large smile on his face.

"Oh I'm not taking it back, I am holding you to it!" she was going to reply with a smile but he picked her up from under her legs and held her in his arms. They looked at each other with a smile of pure excitement that turned to the expression I can only describe as, oh no!


	28. give it me NOW

**Chapter 27**

Stood in front of them was Goku with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the Hell!" Goku had an expression on his face that can be described as either a gigantic needle was in front of him with his name on it or that Gohan had just come home with a man friend and said that he was gay.

"Moray I thought he died?" Cell turned to Moray as he said this.

"In my time line he lives saves the world on many other occasions."

"Someone answer me please, what the hell is happening, I can sense three Cells, one in Hfil and you two and why did you call her Moray? Do you know where she is? Her parents are worried sick its been 5 hours since she was last seen and we think she might have taken the time machine by mistake and." He stopped, went outside, looked at the ship and came back inside. "Is this the time Machine?"

Cell put Moray down and cleared his throat.

It took about an hour to explain it but Cell did a good job. He later told Moray it only took him that long because it was Goku he was talking to, so he had to break it down and avoid words that have more than 5 letters.

"Wow, that's…..Erm….wow." Goku couldn't find the words to respond to what he was just told. This morning Moray was the blond sweet 16 year daughter old of his childhood friend. Now he was faced with a very grown up woman with curves and green hair. "So Moray, you are still called that right?"

"Yes I am. For now. I might take on a new name with my new body. Or maybe not, it would be confusing."

"Yes I'll say and what I was saying is, you were 16 when we last met, how old are you now? And how long have you been gone?"

"I'm, Erm, well I was gone about a week, so adding up the days im 17 in two days. Wow I dint realise that." Cell was behind her and whispered to her.

"I will be sure to get you a present." And she blushed. Not only that but Goku noticed.

"Hey you two I may be a bit dense but not completely. Are you two an item then, Cell said you were close but not if you were really close if you know what I mean?"

Cell looked at Moray for permission and she spoke.

"Goku Cell and I are an item." Cell joined in.

"And we are very much in love." They smiled at one another and almost forgot about Goku until he reminded them.

"Wow I'm happy for you both and I'm glad that in some reality Cell, erm you weren't Evil. And he let out a famous laugh that only Goku can.

They looked at each other; Cell had missed out the part about him _once _being evil and told Goku that he fought the z fighters but not why.

"Erm guys, how are you going to explain this Morays folks?"

They looked at each other and you could tell they weren't looking forward to it. But that was not the worst of their problems.


	29. Well hi Vegeta

**Chapter 28**

In the distance a plain hovered over the ground letting off it some familiar but older faces. Piccolo, Dende, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta (Bulma had told him to help or no love. Or G room so he agreed. I will let u try to figure out which one convinced him lol.), Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan and of course 18 and Krillin.

"ok you guys we have tried the police, we have tied moving in a group and trying to sense them so now we split up, I will go with Krillin and the rest of you one in each direction. I will be with Krillin because I need him for support." She started to tear and Krillin comforted her. She gathered herself together and continued. "We have to be strong, my little girl is out there and could be in grave danger and any sort of monster could have his hands on her…."

Back at the Ship.

Cell put his arms round Moray and nested his head on her shoulder. He started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

"I love you My Queen."

"I love you to, King of my heart."

"Well you are the Queen of my heart."

"Good." She giggled at him and turned to kiss him, but he beat her too it as his lips locked onto hers. She pulled away.

"Oh you are kidding." He pulled her back and kissed her again, this time immediately sinking into her mouth and sliding his tongue into every corner of her mouth.

She let out a moan of approval when Goku interrupted her.

"Hey you guys, I really don't want to interrupt but you should prepare yourselves for." Too late

"What is going on here? Kakarott Explain now."

"Well hi Vegeta I was just in the neighbourhood when." Vegeta interrupted him.

"CELL!" He instantly powered up and launched towards him.

Cell took a defence stance in front of Moray and braced for impact.


	30. Vegeta let me explain

**Chapter 29**

Vegeta thrust a fist forward hitting Cell bang on, sending him backwards through the other side of the ship. Cell only stopped after hitting a tree. Moray in terror looked from where Cell was now laid, to a very confused but in control Vegeta.

"Now who are you, tell me this instant!" Vegeta yelled at Moray, threatening her with his fist."

"Don't you recognise me Vegeta?" Moray took a step towards him but he took a step backward, still on guard.

"Should I?"

"Well for as long as I can remember I've been going back and forth to your lab with Bulma, only for about the last 10 or so years"

"What are you talking about; the only one who follows that blue haired woman into her lab is either Trunks or the blond android brat."

"I AM NOT A BRAT! And I guess I'm not blond anymore but still I am NOT a brat!" she gave him a death stare the made him quiver.

"I didn't call you a brat or blond so don't get so uptight, besides I am the one in charge here so don't answer me back err… who are you again?"

"Moray"

"Well don't answer me back M…Moray?" his almighty face changed to one of pure confusion. "What did you say your name was?" Goku jumped in at this point.

"Vegeta let me explain."

Vegeta looked at Goku as he started to tell Vegeta what Cell had told him. While they were talking Moray hurried out of the ship to her injured lover and kneeled beside him. He had his eyes closed and was bleeding from his mouth. He looked very soar but and bruised.

"Cell?" she put her hands on his chest and shuck him gently. She heard him whimper quietly and sighed in relief that he was ok. "Cell can you hear me?"

"Yes I (groan) can." She smiled and threw her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Agh." He held his side.

"Oh sorry, I'm just glad you're ok." She went to retract off him but he used his tail to unbalance her. She fell on top of him and laughed.

"Even when you have been beaten you are playful. Or is it horny, either that or mischievous."

"How about a lot of all of them? And what do you mean beaten? I have him right where I Agh grrr" she had playfully poked him in his side and giggled.

"oh Cell admit defeat, you cant even stand up."

"Oh yes I can. He tried to stand but just moaned and lay still again. "I just don't want to right now."

She smiled at him, lowering down onto his chest and cuddled next to him. She didn't see Vegeta walk to the hole he had punched Cell through and didn't know that he had been watching, and was smiling.

Goku turned to see what he was smiling at (for once) and saw Moray cuddled next to Cell.

Back in the ship

"You know I remember walking in on you all injured a couple of years ago after you had given your self a beating in the G room." Vegeta looked at Goku, confused why he would bring that up now.

"So, what is your point?"

"Well you were asleep like Cell is right now."

"And what is your point?"

"Bulma was cuddled up to you just like she is on Cell." Vegeta looked at the green couple against the tree and looked back at Goku.

"Oh all right you win, he isn't Evil, he loves her and yes he reminds me of me and Bulma, ok ok I admit it. It still doesn't change the fact the Krillin and 18 are going to rip Cell a new hole to breath out of when they find out what he has done to Moray. After all, Krillin did tell us in confidence that 18 still had nightmares about Cell coming back."

"So she isn't going to be thrilled with the idea of them being together are they?"

"Not in the least." They ere still looking at the two curled up against the tree and watched them giggle.

Their giggling stopped when Moray saw them watching them and Cell looked serious again.

Back with Moray and Cell.

"Well he has seen me, if you run he won't come after you and I can distract him for you." He began to rise to his feet aided by Moray.

"He knows who I am and Goku explained to him what has happened while I came to you. Trust me he wouldn't be looking other wise, he would be screaming and throwing more punches." They both chuckled only to hear a booming voice that sounded like Vegeta. They turned to look at him and his face was wearing a look of terror.


	31. that is one miffed moma

**Chapter 30**

"What's wrong" Moray shouted to Vegeta. There was only two other times that Vegeta has been afraid. Once when the Bad guy was going to kill him and he knew it, and once when Bulma had had enough and got Chi Chi's frying pan and beat him with it, chasing all over the place for 4 hours straight battering him. Since then he had always feared mothers. He once said that he would rather face Kid Buu with only super saiyan than a woman mother with a frying pan. And since there was no bad guys the last time she checked; it had to be an angry mother.

_Wait no, it couldn't be._

"Cell we have to get out of here now!" she put her arm round his muscular body from under his arm and tried to get him into the forest behind them. But just as she took one step she heard the only person who scared her. Her mother!

"WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON HERE!" she looked from Goku, to Vegeta and then to Cell supported by Moray.

Her eyes widened and she flew straight for them. Knowing she had little time, Moray laid her barely conscious lover on the ground and stood in a defensive stance protecting Cell, much like he had done earlier.

18 threw a fist at her Daughter and was shocked when she was not fazed (But not as shocked as she was). Moray looked up from behind her x shaped arms and looked her mother in the eyes. 18 looked in horror.

"Who are you?" 18 stumbled backwards afraid as she saw something that Moray herself had not noticed. A long green tail was slowly squirming along the floor next to her. Moray had still not seen it as she thought to herself.

"_I have to get her away from Cell. But how? I know."_

She instinctively took to the air and pointed at the ground before her mother.

"BADABOOM!" she shot a huge ball of fiery blue ki at the ground which startled 18, causing her to fall to the ground. Then from the air she saw what her mother had earlier been looking at in fear. Cell was still on the ground but his tail had sprung out of his back and taken a mind of its own. It was like a snake swaying in the air with the needle like stinger pointing straight at 18.

18 tried to shuffle backward and Moray flew down as fast as she could to assist her mother. But as she got closer and as her mother moved away, Cells tail shot at 18 as she froze in fear.

"CELL NOO!"


	32. GOOD BYE

**Chapter 31**

Moray reached her mother just in time to lift her off of the ground and into the air. She threw 18 over to Vegeta, who had to catch _and_ restrain her. Moray ran over to Cell and came face to stinger with his tail. It didn't move from its swaying movements and was unaffected by her presence. Keeping her guard up she slowly moved past her lovers tail and fell to her knees next to him.

"Cell? CELL?" she was shaking him again and he woke up. Vegetas punch had taken a lot more out of him then she thought. That was the second time that he had become unconscious in the last 10 minuets. As his eyes came open, his tail dropped dead to the ground. Moray looked back to see this and turned back to Cell. He was cringing and trying to open his eyes. He failed and lifted one of his hands weakly. It came into contact with her face and he sighed in relief. She smiled down on him and felt so sad that he was so hurt. "how are you feeling?" she held his hand to her face with and placed her other hand on his chest lightly.  
"like shit. You?

"Don't be cheeky." She giggled at his humour and remembered about his tail. "Cell?"

"Mm"

"You tail just now it."

"Moved around like an animal?" he had cut her off and she looked confused to how he knew that.

"Erm. Yeah actually." She shrug it off. "why did it do that?" he groaned slightly in pain and she comforted him by kissing his hand. He smiled slightly and answered her.

"It's a natural defence system I'm programmed with. If I'm unconscious and unable to defend my self it Agh, it protects me and shots at anything moving." He shifted slightly in an attempt to stand but she pushed him back down gently. "I, I didn't hurt you did I?" He moved his other hand and placed in on top of the hand she had placed on his chest and moved her hands onto his face. She almost broke into tears as she felt a warm liquid on his face. He was either crying out of fright of hurting her, or because he was in so much pain. Possibly even because of both. A tear ran from her eye and he felt it against his hand. He moved his thumb and brushed it away. "Moray? Have I hurt you? Please say I haven't." he sounded desperate and unnerved.

"No my love. You haven't."

"Then why are you Agh, why are you crying. Please don't, I can't bear seeing you cry."

"Well for one you can't even seem to open your eyes so I doubt you would be able to see me." She smiled under his fingers and he smiled weakly. "And I only shed ONE tear because I can't stand to see you so hurt."

"oh shut up woman. There is no need to cry. So stop it now." She smirked at him.

"is that a request or a command."

"A command that I you better obey or else I will punish you." He laughed softly and she lowered herself to his ear.

"But Cellsy poo, that sounds fun." She licked his ear and he growled in frustration.

"That is not fair."

"What isn't?" she giggled down at him.

"your flirting and I can't flirt back."

"so?"

"so don't do it until I'm better."

"so you admit that you are injured?"

"dam you." She giggled but stopped when be began to cough. She became deadly serious when she saw him cough up some blood onto his face. She pushed her arms under his back and forced him to sit back up. She held him upright by wrapping her arms around his waist and tapped his face when he looked to have dozed off. He growled at her letting her know he was still awake.

"Cell, you have to stay awake for me ok."

"But I'm so….tired." she shuck him and he growled again.

"I'm sorry but if you fall asleep I might not be able to wake you back up."

".."

"Cell?"

".."

"CELL?" she slapped him across the face and panicked when she got no reaction. She pulled him to his feet and carried him over her shoulder. With her acquired strength she was able to easily carry him over to the ship. When she managed to get Cell and herself inside the ship she was confronted with her very miffed mother.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE?" Moray was about to say that she couldn't talk right now but couldn't get a word in edge ways. "YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU ACROSS THE PLANET AND HERE YOU ARE. WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR SELF AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT, THAT MONSTER?"

Now, she was pissed off and returned with some yelling of her own.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MOTHER I WENT BACK INTIME BY ACCIDENT AND MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, HE CHANGED ME TO HELP ME AND I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU TO BANTER ON LIKE A DERANGED WITCH BECAUSE MY LOVER IS DYING IN MY ARMS AND I WILL NOT LET HIM GO WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

She past her mother and started to leave.

"MORAY! IF YOU LEAVE WITH THAT THIING AND IF YOU EVEN TRY TO HELP IT, THEN DON'T EXPECT TO EVER COME HOME, UNDERSTAND?" Moray stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly to her mother and looked at her with angry yet teary eyes.

"THEN GOOD BYE!" she stormed out of the ship leaving an enraged android and two baffled, afraid full blooded Saiyans. She took off to the sky and diapered from view.


	33. 18's nightmares

**Chapter 32**

"What have I done?" Moray thought to herself as she flew over a town. She smiled to herself when she saw a bill board saying welcome to Nikki town. "God, it only seems like a few days ago. To think it was a decade ago now…"

She remembered the first time she had entered Nikki town. It wasn't a bustling centre of activity like it was now. It was deserted, dead and empty. And she remembered the exact way the clothes were laid about. She shuddered at the image of the pink baby dress she remembered seeing. "Thank Kami he isn't like that anymore…"

Moray looked over to her lover's blank face. He was still unconscious and probably dying. "No." she sped up and zoomed off to the only place she thought she could go.

"Bulma!" Moray landed in the vast back yard of Capsule Corp and addressed the blue haired woman sunbathing in her pink costume. She fell off her sun-lounger out of shock. She stood up and brushed herself down. She turned round with the look of 'you are in so much trouble', but when she saw the two creatures before her she turned back to the house and cleared her lungs.

"VEGETA!"

"Bulma wait, it's me." Bulma however didn't care who she was, she had instantly recognised the tyrant she was holding in her arms and panicked.

In front of them appeared Goku, Vegeta and 18. Vegeta took one look at his mate and saw what she was screaming about and went to comfort her. She instantly leapt into his arms and shook madly. He took her inside and told her everything.

While the two went into the house, 18 was staring at her daughter with disgust. She soon stumbled backwards and started to nervously shiver. What scared her was the fact that Moray had taken a similar approach to her. But she didn't scowl like her mother did. Oh no. She was too hurt to scowl. She was far past angry, past rage and well into pure evil hatred. The expression she was giving her mother was familiar to 18. She raised one eyebrow, opened her eyes fully, opened her mouth slightly enough to bare her canines and grinned a smirk of pure dominance and malice. Her mother had been sent this kind of stare once before and had to relive it every night as she slept. It caused her to vomit in a morning and brake into tears and sweat at night. It was the look. The look, the last thing she could remember before second stage Cell stole her vision from her by consuming her in his tail. It would always make her relive the pure horror and excruciating pain of being absorbed into the green android and the feeling of emptiness that followed. It was so intense that she had to see a shrink ever since she was wished back into existence by Krillin. And her daughter, her own flesh and blood was giving her the same gaze that made her vomit. The same gaze that made her writhe in pain. The same gaze that made her consider suicide and ending her life to get away from the horror that was her dreams.

Her own flesh and blood. But was she even her flesh and blood anymore? He had tainted her. Marked her. Even from a distance she could see him in her. In her stance. Confident, deadly and powerful. In her smirk. Cold and blood thirsty. And in her eyes. Heartless and murderess. The being in front of her was not her daughter. It was him. Another him. It may have Moray's memories and use her name. But it was not her, it will never be her. Never again. THAT BASTARD. He had taken everything from her. First her brother, then 16. Then almost Krillin, and her dreams, now her baby girl. Her daughter that she loved with all her heart. He had taken her away from her and replaced her with this. This monster that stood before her.

The monster.

She wouldn't let him get away with this. He would pay for killing her daughter and for replacing her with this mockery that would use her name.

18 turned her head and threw up on the floor. She turned back to the two creatures while holding her now empty stomach. It was smiling! It was amused at her throwing up! At her discomfort! It will pay. It must pay.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

18 powered up and shot towards Moray. Moray stopped looking at Goku who had just tripped over his own shoes and saw her mother coming towards her. She knew what had to be done.

She placed Cell down as quickly as she could without hurting him and took a fighting stance.


	34. He is my heart

**Chapter 33 **

18 flew forwards and protruded a clenched fist, aimed for Moray. When it met with her face she was angry to see that Moray was scowling at her, but unaffected by her punch.

"You know, to hurt me, you need not use your fists."

"OH?"

"No, the simple fact that you would strike me, that you would expel me from your heart because of whom I have fallen in love with, that you, my mother, would want to inflict pain on me because I am different. You think I am a monster don't you?"

"Yes."

"I am the same. I am hurt, but the same. We will talk later but right now my lover is dying in my arms and you are stood between me and his life. I will not let you kill him. I love him and that is all that matters. Accept it or not. But do NOT stand in my way."

18 stood still. She had planned to make this abomination pay. But it was talking like her. It wasn't her and she would never believe it was. But, it was stronger than her so she couldn't stand up to it now. If she let it go...she could train hard and kill it later. That is a plan worth following.

"Then leave. But never come near me or my family again you monster!"

Moray took Cell in her arms again and walked inside CC.

Bulma was sat with Vegeta on the couch, obviously being filled in. she walked up to Bulma slowly and addressed her.

"Bulma? Do you know me?"

"Moray?"

"Yes. Please, I have little time. I need." Bulma cut her off.

"This way."

Bulma knew what Moray was after. When Vegeta went overboard in training or when he had returned from a battle with Goku, he would be seriously injured so Bulma recreated the Regeneration Tank. Bulma led Moray down the hall to the basement and pressed the T button on the wall. Instantly a third door appeared and she led her down another hall. They soon came to a laboratory with a huge Tank in its centre. It was empty but not for long. Moray sat Cell in the Tank and ensured that his tail was inside too. She placed a loving kiss on his forehead and closed the Tank door. Bulma pressed the controls and the Tank filled with a blue liquid. Luckily, Cell didn't breathe so the fact that the air mask was missing didn't matter. The computer flashed with the words "Rejuvenation Tank filled to the Maximum".

Moray didn't move from the front of the Tank and placed her hands on it, over where his face was. she pressed her forehead against the glass and for the first time since he was hurt, allowed herself to sob hysterically. She fell to her knees and wept uncontrollable. Bulma didn't like the idea of helping Cell, but when she saw the mess the Moray was in, she couldn't feel anything but the need to comfort her. She ran to Moray and kneeled at her level. She draped her arms around her shoulders in an attempt to stop them shaking. They didn't but she received a sorrowful look from her.

"Bulma, will he be ok?" Bulma left her to the monitor and punched in a few codes. A health screen came up and she motioned for Moray to join her. however Moray couldn't even raise to her feet. Bulma in the end had to return to her and half carry her over to the screen.

On the screen was a computerised shadow outline of Cell if he was stood up. There were many different lines waving slowly besides that and numbers underneath that.

"Bulma, what does all this mean?"

"well if his body changes colour it means that his state has changed. It is black now because he is in the recovery state. If he gets better, it will go to blue and then Green. But...i know you won't want to hear this...but if he doesn't get better it will go read and then the screen will go blank. It only has images on it when there is life in the Tank."

"Do you mean that he might not get better? He has to get better he HAS to!"

"He will I am sure. I just wanted you to know how it works, that's all. She I continue?"

"Yes."

"Well this wave next to his State image here." She pointed to the top one. "Is how his heart beat should be. But this one underneath...is how it actually is." Moray whimpered as she noticed that his actual heart beat was slower and weaker than it should be, by far.

"And what are those numbers for?"

"Well it says how much he has healed. See, it says .009. that is how much he has healed. Listen." Bulma turned from the screen and held Moray close. I understand that you will need somewhere to stay and I know that you will not want to leave him. so you can stay here, ok?"

"Oh thank you so much Bulma."

"It's no problem, and it is getting late. You should get some sleep. Let me take you to one of the spare rooms."

"NO. I mean no thank you. I want to stay here. I _need_ to stay here."

"Ok. But let me know if you need anything ok?"

"ok, and thank you."

"No problem" Bulma turned to leave her but turned back. Moray was staring at Cell and holing herself. Bulma remembered back to when Vegeta came back from his battle with the androids the first time. He was close to death and she almost died inside. She stayed in this very room with him, every day and every night. The only way she ate was if her mother brought her food. She hardly slept and as for the toilet, she made her father build one into the lab just so she could be near him at all times. She saw a lot of herself in the way Moray was looking at Cell. "You love him don't you?" Bulma didn't have to wait very long for an answer.

"With all my heart. That is what is in there. Not a body, not a person, but my heart. My heart is in that Tank and if Cell does die, then he takes my heart, my life and my soul with him. He is everything to me. I wouldn't survive without him. He is my heart. And I would die without him."

"I will talk to your mother. I will help you learn how to care for him with the machine tomorrow. You don't need to do anything for him tonight and you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I am here for you if you need to talk and I will always listen. Ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Here." Bulma took a chair from the side and rolled it to her. "sit here, you will have to wait for quite a while."

"thank you. I will never forget this, I promise."

"Good night. Try to sleep, if you can."

"Good night. Thank you." Bulma left the room and shortly after Moray broke down into tears again. She found herself talking to Cell, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. My fault."

"Meep!"

Moray turned round to see the screen had changed. She ran to it and smiled as she saw that not only had his heart rate increased, but the percentage had changed to 10. He was healing and she felt so relieved. She went back to the chair and stared at him. good night my love. I will sleep tonight so that I will be able to take care of you tomorrow. Have pleasant dreams. I love you." She closed her eyes and fell to sleep, by crying herself to exhaustion...


	35. Do not tell him!

**Chapter 34**

Moray awoke to the sound of a loud Meep. She shot out of her chair and ran to the screen.

Healed 30. His heart rate was only just below normal. He was getting better.

"Thank God"

"No, thank me." Moray turned round to see Bulma with a try of fruit. "Hungry?"

"No, not really. I don't eat anymore. But thank you anyway."

"Oh? Alright then." Bulma placed the tray down and walked over to her. Moray smiled as she saw Bulma's mouth open wide. "30? Almost normal heart beat? He really is the perfect being after all. Moray! Would you like me to find out how long the computer estimates until he is fully recovered?"

"YES!"

"Calm down. Ha he. Well, (typing on screen) a week. No wait, less. He has just improved again."

"really? How much."

"Well it says that his heart rate is back to normal. See, he will be better before you know it. So maybe, if you would like to, we could leave the house for a while and talk, have fun, what do you say?" Moray's face sank slightly.

"I say thank you for the offer but no. I need to be here. If anything happened while I was out, good or bad, I would never forgive myself. But thank you anyway. You are being so good to me. You are not afraid of my new form at all."

"No, but speaking of your form, no offence but you need a shower. There is one in the bathroom over there." Bulma chuckled and pointed out the room across from her. "I will stay here and watch him while you shower. I will not leave I promise."

"Alright. But don't go anywhere."

"I won't. Now go already!"

Moray ran to the bathroom and had a very short shower. She washed her hair but didn't bother to dry it. She entered to see Bulma smiling.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"He has improved again."

"REALLY? Show me, please!" Moray, ignoring that she was dressed in only a towel, ran to Bulma and the screen.

Healed 50.

Cell's outline had changed to Blue so he was almost there. He needed one more colour change and he would be fully healed. It was relieving how fast he was recovering. She sat down in her chair, placed directly in front of Cell, and stared at his face. It was ivory and perfectly shaped. Only his bottom lip was cut now, he even looked better than the day before. She closed her eyes and was interrupted by a loud yell.

Vegeta walked, no, stormed in and screamed to Bulma.

"Woman? Where is my breakfast?"

"In the kitchen, when I make it. Now if you aren't there when I come, you will make your own breakfast, understand?"

"Damn you woman...So. Moray?"

"Yes?"

"Erm. I don't know how to ask this but."

"He is getting better. Thank you for asking. He is half way there now, he has healed 50 of his wounds."

"It is my fault he is like this so I thought it might be appropriate if I were to at least ask how he was."

"Well thank you and I am sure he will thank you for it later. The great lummox will see this as an opportunity to become stronger rather than anything else." she tried to laugh but simply failed. It came out, but weakly. She couldn't truly joke about his health.

"Well, tell him when he wakes up that he can train with me if he wants."

"I will, he will probably take you up on that though."

"I hope so. Bye." Vegeta walked out, not wanting to be late for his breakfast.

"I am off to make his highnesses breakfast. I will see you soon though ok?"

"Ok. Thank you."

"bye." With that Bulma joined her husband and Moray turned her attention to Cell. He looked so calm, she was grateful for that. She closed her eyes but heard squelching. She opened her eyes to see Cell twitching and fighting the water. He opened one eye and saw Moray. She had jumped to her feet and plastered herself against the Tank's glass. He stood or floated in the water. He reached out and looked like it was causing him pain. His hands reached the glass and Moray placed her cheek where one of his hands was. She placed her free hand over where his other one met the glass. She came away to look deeply into his eyes. He was awake and his lip had healed. He smiled at her and she started to cry. He stroked the glass over her face and tried to calm her. It worked and she smiled at him.

"You stupid dipstick, I am not upset, I am happy that you are ok. And that you are awake." Moray didn't expect what happened next. He pouted at her and stuck out his bottom lip. She laughed and hugged the glass, trying to hug him. He smiled again and she smiled back.

"Can you hear me?" Cell answered her by nodding him head. She beamed at him and continued.

"How are you feeling, if you are ok and nod, if not then shake your head."

Cell nodded and shook his head. He then shook his head and pointed to his lower abdomen. She understood, that meant that he was hurting there. She lowered to the same level as where he had pointed and rubbed the glass, showing she wanted to rub it better. He chuckled and then waved his hand to get her attention. He then nodded and pointed at her. He was feeling better because Moray was there. He swam forward slightly and leaned towards the glass. He placed his hands on his chest, over his heart and then pointed at her, then held up two fingers. He began again, this time pointing at his eye, then his heart, then her, then showing her two fingers.

"Eye, heart, you, 2. Oh I love you too sweetie, with all my heart."

Cell leaned closer to the glass and she mirror imaged his actions on her side of the tank. They closed their eyes and kissed the glass where their lips should be. They opened their eyes and pulled away at the same time. Moray began to worry when she Cell waver in stance. He fell backwards and landed on his bum. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact he was unconscious. "He must have used up all his strength, just to do that. Oh I hope you get better soon my love."

Moray sat there in silence until Bulma returned, hours later.

"Moray Hun, I have just realised that you don't have any cloths, here, put these on. Now I am sorry but I have to go out for a while. Vegeta is in the GR and if you need anything then just ask him and WOW!" Bulma shoved a pair of jeans and a white tank top at her and sped over to the screen. "He has healed 60! He is getting a lot better."

"He was awake earlier."

"HE WAS! What did he do?"

"He used his hands and told me he loves me. Then he fell back to sleep..."

"Oh honey, hay!" Moray had started to cry and Bulma ran to comfort her. "He is getting better, remember that. And just off the record, be grateful that your man can tell you he loves you more often than every blue moon." Moray chuckled weakly and turned to stare at Cell again. "Hey, I know something that will make you feel better."

"Yes?"

"When Vegeta was in there the first time round, I put my costume on and joined him, so if you wanted, you could too but only when he is healed by 80, if you shower and are completely clean, you could go in there with him, but not for very long or the computer will not heal him properly."

"WHAT! I can! Oh thank you. I do hope he gets better soon... I miss his touch... Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you do with Vegeta when you went in there?"

"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone. Promise?"

"Indeed. Go on."

"Well." Bulma sat on a spare chair and pulled up next to her. "Vegeta and myself we not on the best of terms when we last spoke, before he got himself beaten up I mean. So he thought I hated him and I thought he hated me. So, when he woke up for the first time in the tank he was 80 healed. He opened his eyes to see me, sat in front of him and I looked concerned. He saw that my eyes were heavy. I had not been able to sleep since he had arrived in a bloody mess. So I had just watched him and ensured that he was improving. So he saw into my eyes and saw that I cared deeply about him. I looked into his eyes and for the first time ever, I saw what he was feeling. His eyes told me he was feeling shocked and yet grateful."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, he got to his feet and moved over to the wall of the tank. I got to my feet and placed my hands on the tank and asked him if he could hear me. He nodded and I told him what it thought."

"That you loved him?"

"Certainly not!"

**Flash back...**

"VEGETA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HOW COULD YOU GO AND GET IN OVER YOUR HEAD THIS MUCH? HUH?"

A very miffed Vegeta took his usual pose of defiance and flagged Bulma with his middle finger.

"Well at least you have caught onto Earth customs. You jerk! You absolute jack a... no you are not that, not at all. You are worse than any words I can think of."

Bulma huffed and sat down onto the well worn chair and crossed her arms and legs. She scowled at Vegeta who was doing the same to her. They were silent for a while, just staring at each other with a cruel gaze.

"Encase you happen to be curious." Bulma began and Vegeta became interested. "You have healed by 80 since you got here. You are healing...very well." Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes as if to say did you expect any less? When he opened his eyes again he saw Bulma smiling at him. His face softened and smiled back.

"Vegeta? You are smiling aren't you?" Vegeta froze at her observation, not knowing what to do. He never smiled, never!

"I like your smile. You should smile more often..." Bulma became silent as Vegeta smiled at her even more than before.

Vegeta's POV

_After all I have put that woman through; she is here, by my side. After all the things I have said and done, she cares for me so. Why? What have I done that could possibly make her forgive me for all the things I have done? I have been a true jerk to her and yet she is here with me. She hasn't slept I know that much. But what is that I see in her eyes._

He moved closer to the tank wall again and stared at her, earning him a stare back with the same intensity.

_I see, no, could it be? Kindness, towards me? She is being kind to me. She is kind to me and I just walk all over her. I abuse her and make her feel weak around me. And yet she is nursing me back to health, knowing full well that I will just go back to the way I was before. Or will I? Wait? Is she crying?_

Normal POV

Tears were flowing from Bulma's eyes and she fell to her knees.

"Oh Vegeta. I hate seeing you hurt. That's why I made you the GR, I programmed it to push you to your limits but alert me if you were over doing it, so I could help you. Not interrupt you. I know you hate me, I do. I will probably never have the chance to say this again so I will. Vegeta. I... I just. I. I am going for a shower..." Bulma left defeated by her own lack of nerve only to be interrupted. Vegeta banged his fist against the glass to get her attention, and got it. She stood before him and he looked at her, focused and determined.

"What Vegeta? What do you want me to say? The truth? I can't tell you that. You won't want to know anyway." Bulma's tears flowed more freely. She was about to run when she saw him shake his head vigorously.

"Don't you agree? What? You think you will like what I have to say, I don't think you will." Vegeta scowled at her and swam upwards. Bulma panicked when she saw he was trying to escape the tank. She ran forward and climbed the side of the tank. She stood, leaning over it and watched to see he was looking up at her, smiling again. Oh how she _loved_ that smile. He swam upwards and stopped himself just before the surface. Bulma didn't know why but she had begun to lean close to the liquid. Her face was inches off it. Just as Vegeta's face was inches under the water. She took a deep breath.

"You want to know don't you?" she was answered by a nod and she pulled her sleeve up to her shoulder. She slowly placed her hand under water. She was caught off guard when she felt Vegeta take her hand. She looked at his face to see he was smirking. He had her and she wouldn't be going anywhere unless he let her go. "Vegeta I wasn't going to try to hurt you I..." Bulma trailed off as she saw and felt Vegeta, holding her wrist and pulling her further under the water. Her arm down to her elbow was now submerged under water. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma giggled at him. He was smirking at her seductively and bore his upper teeth as he bit his lower lip. He continued to pull her under and she pulled away when her full arm was under the water. "Vegeta, what are you up to?" Bulma giggled again. His intense stare was making her act like a little school girl. She squealed when he pulled her into the water fully. She swam to the surface and gasped for air. "GOD, Vegeta you don't change. You never do. I should have known you were just trying to..." Bulma was dragged under the water. This time Vegeta help her mouth shut. He pulled away his oxygen mask and leaned forward. His lips took hers gently and she leaned into him giving him full access to her mouth. She soon pulled away and swam to the top. She took in a deep breath and dived under again. Only to meet Vegeta's hungry lips. He took a breath from the mask and placed it over her mouth. She took a breath and he dragged her to the bottom. They used the mask to take a breath in between hot, passionate kisses. Vegeta's hands travelled up her shirt and she giggled at his eagerness. Bulma licked his jaw and he growled at her and took her lips in his...

Back with Bulma and Moray

"And I can't tell you anymore or I would die." Bulma giggled loudly and so did Moray.

"Bulma you bad girl, what did you do that you can't tell me?" They both laughed loudly as they both knew the answer. However, they both became silent as they heard sloshing. Cell had woken up and heard them. He was laughing in the water and holding his sides. He stopped when they noticed he had been ease dropping. He shrugged and smirked.

"NO. if Vegeta finds out that I told you that then, then, he will KILL me!"

"Why? Because Cell heard you? You wont tell anyone will you Cell."

Cell raised his eyebrow and smirked deviously.

"Don't worry Bulma. He will be quiet. Won't you honey?"

Cell crossed his arms over his chest and winced slightly, but stood strong. Moray stood up and walked over to the tank. "If you want me to come in there when you are 80 healed, then you will be nice. Alright?" Cell opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes failed him and he fell backwards in the liquid. Moray ran to the tank side and watched helplessly as her lover slipped from consciousness. "Until we meet again my love.."


	36. Krillin takes a standin vain

**Chapter 35**

"Come on now honey, staying here and moping around won't make him or you any better. Come out for a while. I am only going out for an hour or so, come with me."

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself. Just don't cry anymore, ok?"

"I will try. Bye and thanks for the clothes."

"No problem. Bye." As quickly as she came Bulma left and Moray turned to the pile of clothes Bulma had left her. She dressed into them and sat to stare at her lover again. Staring was all she did that day.

It had been hours and he hadn't moved. Moray glanced over to the clock and it read 4:00pm.

"Where has the day gone? Oh well." When she returned her gaze to Cell, she noticed that he had shifted. He _was_ sat on his bum straight up, but now he was leaning against the back of the tank with his legs crossed. His arms were crossed too. "At least you can get comfortable. I wonder what you are thinking. Are you thinking? Or are you in a type of limbo? I hope you aren't in pain, where ever your mind is."

Moray sighed as she looked back to the clock a few hours later.

"6:50pm. Riddle me this Cell. If you are 60 healed and the time is 6:50pm, what time will it be when you wake up?" she paused and sighed again. "Of course you don't know, you aren't awake yet. How much longer will this take? It is agony to be so close to you, and yet shielded from you by a wall of glass. Maybe if I sleep now, you may be better tomorrow. I hope tomorrow comes quickly..." Moray closed her eyes and found she couldn't sleep. So she tried to meditate instead. Only to fail as her mind was clouded with thoughts of Cell and worry for his health.

"Agh. Ok, I can't sleep. I can't meditate. I can't even think without sighing. I can't do anything but think of you. Hope that you are not in pain and that you will be well soon. You have such a hold over me and you can't even touch me." Moray huffed loudly and sank into her chair.

_**Unknown to her, at 6:40pm that same evening...**_

Bulma was in the kitchen. She had just returned from her trip and was not prepared for the next set of events.

_**Outside.**_

"It has only been one day. ONE day and already I feel guilty."

Walking forcedly towards CC was a very confused mother, 18. She had returned that day from her encounter with "it" so was thrown unprepared into her husbands protests.

**Earlier that evening at the Krillin residence...**

"How could you? Just how could you?"

"How could I do what?" 18 had just walked through her front doors to meet Krillin, sat at the kitchen table as furious as a madman.

"How could you tell our daughter that she was no longer welcome, IN HER OWN HOME! She is always welcome here."

"Krillin, listen I"

"Honey I don't want to hear your excuses right now! She is our daughter, were you even listening when the situation was explained to you? She is our daughter. Cell changed her to help her survive. Back then, we were so busy trying to kill Cell that our past selves thought that she was in cohorts with him and so another enemy. We tried to kill her! Cell was only trying to help her by changing her. So you can't blame her for that."

"But."

"Quiet, I haven't finished yet. Now, I am normally the less forceful one in this relationship but damn it if you don't go over there right now and tell our daughter that we love her and that she can come home when ever she wants then I want...a divorce."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because that is my daughter. I love her and."

"That is not our daughter. I have seen it and she is him. He has taken her and turned her into that thing!" 18 stomped her foot to emphasise her anger. "You know what he did to me. You know how he still hurts me...so I f I am angry at him then that is my right! And she went off with him. so she is as bad as him. I hate him, so now I hate her to! she turned her back on us when she went off with _him._ I refuse to accept her after this betrayal." Krillin stood up and brought his fists down onto the table with a thud.

"you turning on her like this is the betrayal! Now if you don't go back there and tell her she is welcome here then I will."

"I am going. But I will not tell her that I love her or that I want her to come home. I will not lie like that."

"BUT."

"I AM GOING!" 18 turned and left as quickly as she had come.

**Back to normal time and outside CC front door.**

"Damn it all. I can't believe that I have to do this. And when did Krillin grow balls? I will talk to him later. Or not if I can help it." 18 rattled the door knocker and waited. Bulma answered the door and pulled her into the kitchen.

"18. I am so glad you are here. We need to talk."

"God tell me you aren't going to lecture met to."

"18. let me explain something to you. When Vegeta first came here he was a real villain. Like Cell. And he had done things that makes Cell seem like Santa Clause. He hated everyone and everyone hated him. But I saw more. I saw someone else in him and I asked him to live here. He did and I got to know him. He is tough on the outside and soft on the inside. But only soft for me. And he is a good guy now. He isn't a villain anymore. I believe that the similar situation has happened between Moray and Cell. I have seen them and how they love each other. They are in love and they are passionate about each other."

"So Cell is awake then?"

"No, not yet."

"then how do you know that he loves her to? How do you know that she had been fooled by the perfect weapon? He is the perfect weapon for a reason; he can fool anyone into thinking anything he wants."

"Not like this. I have seen it." Bulma pleaded as she looked into the stern cold eyes of 18.

"Look Bulma. I don't particularly want to be here. Just tell Moray that her _father_ wants her to come home when she wants and loves her." 18 turned to leave but Bulma called after her.

"Don't you mean that her parents want her home and love her?" Bulma waited, desperate for an answer. 18 just stood still in the door way, perfectly still.

"No." 18 walked out the door.

"Well you are very calm considering that you have just disowned your own daughter..." Bulma mumbled after her and slowly closed the door. "how do I tell her that?" Bulma decided to leave it for now. It was getting late and she has caught Moray crying today at least 2 or 3 times already. She couldn't take this too. Bulma walked up her stairs to see Vegeta at the stop of the stairs smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I hear you. And I am not very happy about what you said about me." Bulma was confused. How could he be upset with her if he was smirking, unless he was being sarcastic or playful...

"what did I say that upset you?"

"you said that I wasn't a villain anymore. That I was a good guy. Do you really think that?"

"yes. Why?" Vegeta stalked towards her and took her roughly into his arms.

"Because you are wrong. I am a very bad man and since you don't believe me.." Vegeta pulled her into a heated kiss and hungrily took in her taste with his tongue. "then I better prove it to you."

"Vegeta you bad man." Bulma giggled as he swung her over his shoulders, and carried her to his room to...(AN I will let you fill in the blanks lol)


	37. bonding, just how much i love you

**_Chapter 36_**

"Harrrrr. What time is it?" Moray opened her eyes and looked over to the computer screen. "8:00 Am. It's early." She traced her eyes over the health screen and smiled with glee. "79 healed. Oh my you might wake up again soon! I sincerely hope you do!" Moray raised her arms in the air and stretched off. Her lack of thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Bulma walked in and took her wrist, trying to drag her outside of the tank room. "Bulma no! I want to be here!" but before she had even finished her sentence she was in the kitchen. At least a level away from her lover.

"I am real sorry Moray. But I have to tell you something..."

_**In the tank room.**_

_Urgh. Where am i?...MORAY! _

Cell opened his eyes wide and scanned the room for his lover. His face fell when he couldn't find her.

_Where is she? I thought she said she wasn't going to leave me? She will be back soon. She will...what the?_

Several beeping noises came from the computer and Cell sank to his feet. He stood still and watched as the blue liquid seeped through open vents in the bottom of the tank. The front of the tank opened up and he walked out. He clenched his fists tight and smirked as he read that his power level had at least tripled. He walked out and looked to his right to see a huge computer screen. On it was his outline in blue and the numbers 100 and healed next to it.

"So I am healed then. Time to surprise my love." With a huge smirk on his face he shook off the excess liquid and snuck out the room. He reached out with his Ki and sensed that his partner was in the kitchen. He quietly made his way there and opened the door...

_**A few moments earlier**_

"I am real sorry Moray. But I have to tell you something..."

"What? And why couldn't you tell me back with Cell..." Moray held herself, feeling empty without being near Cell.

"Your mother." Moray's head jolted up to meet with Bulma and her almost regretful eyes.

"What? Did she say anything about me?"

"Yes...she certainly did..." Moray's hopes for her mothers forgiveness turned to nervous fear as she saw the pain in Bulma's eyes.

"Tell me. Please."

"Well. She said that your father loves you and wants you to come home when ever you want."

"Only my father?"

"Yes. I am so sorry." Bulma moved to wrap her arms around Moray, but smiled when someone else beat her to it.

Two, strong and muscular arms held tightly around Moray and a familiar cheek brushed with the side of her head.

"Cell? CELL!" Moray literally span round and circled her arms around the strong waist that pressed against her. Cell launched his lips downwards until they crashed with Moray's. Totally forgetting that Bulma was there, Cell picked Moray up and shoved her against the wall, holding under her knees. She wrapped her legs around him and cupped his perfect, perfect face in her hands.

"I love you. (Kiss) I love you. (Kiss) I love you."

"Damn it I missed you my darling Princess." None of them bothered to brake free of each other as their tongues waged a war of love in each others mouths.

"There are 300 rooms in this house. Please use one of them. The woman and I haven't had breakfast yet." Vegeta interrupted as he walked in from an all-night training session. So he would be really hungry.

"For once Vegeta I love how your mind works." Cell released her only to take both her wrists and drag her up the stairs. They ran up them until they found a plain, unused room that would be far away enough _not_ to be heard.

"I love you Cell. You know that right?"

"Indeed I do. But not as much as I love you my dear. Now." Cell placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "Allow me to remind you just how much I love you." He gently lifted her off her feet and placed her on the bed. He lay next to her and played with a lock of her long, green, wavy hair. "Last time I took you quickly and vigorously. This time I will savour every moment and taste every inch of you. Literally." Before she could ask just what he meant by that, he seeped his tongue into her mouth and she forgot all previous thoughts. His tail slid up the inside of her leg and down again. With desperation he powered up and incinerated all of her clothing. Giddy that she was now fully naked underneath her lover, she opened her legs and moved to trap him there. However he backed off and kneeled between her legs. "When I said I wanted to taste every inch of you. I meant it." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He looped his arms under her knees and round her legs until her hands rested on her hips. His mouth opened and he sealed his lips against her clitoris. His tongue roamed gently inside of her and he licked her inner walls. She tastes so moist, so salty yet perfect. He plunged deeper into her and smirked against her as she moaned loudly.

"Please Cell. Take me. I need you." Moray groaned every word as her abdomen burned for satisfaction. He knew she wouldn't be moist enough yet, he didn't want to hurt her. He plunged his tongue deeper and she screamed with erotic pleasure. A sweet liquid soon met with his tongue.

_Kami! So very, very sweet._ He reluctantly withdrew from her. She tasted so sweet and intoxication that if he didn't leave her now, he would no doubt lap up all of her sweet juices and leave her dry. And he needed her to be moist for her not to be hurt by what he had planned for her.

"What do you want my love?"

"Take me." Moray growled heavily, anticipation killing her with pure desire. Cell smirked and looked down to see that some of her natural lubricant had formed round her entrance. He ran his fingers round her 'lips' and retrieved it. He leaned forward and allowed Moray to watch him as he licked his fingers. When he had finished he lowered against her already hot body and consumed her very mouth. Yearning for him she took a tight hold of his neck with her hands and wrapped her legs around his muscular body. Never wanting to let him go. And he didn't intend on leaving her. Cell finally allowed himself to be affected by the naked body of his soon to be mate, if he had anything to say about it, and became erect. He thrust into her powerfully and ground her against the bed. Moray screamed his name over and over again, louder each time with each thrust. She arched her back and thrust into him earning her an approving growl. They rocked together back and forth, allowing there love to become physically known for one another. And Cell had every intention on sealing it. He took his lips from her and caressed her neck. She moved to retrieve them but Cell simply thrust into her, forcing her to fling her head back and moan in pleasure. Cell, taking this as the perfect opportunity, latched his mouth around her neck and dug his teeth down into her hard. She whimpered from the pain but Cell didn't stop there. He suckled on her neck until he had enough of her blood before kissing it better. He savoured the taste for a moment and swallowed it. He ground into her again reassuring her and turned onto his back. Keeping her in place, she was now straddling him. With her arms now free she placed one hand on Cell's chest and the other on her new wound. It stung slightly and she could feel the teeth marks beneath her fingertips. Confused to why he had bitten her she looked down on him. She leaned down and didn't take her eyes from his. Then she remembered.

"Saiyan bonding" Cell smirked at her clever mind and she smiled back. He was trying to mate with her and promise himself to her forever. Overcome with pure joy and surprisingly even more erotic desire she thrust against him powerfully and Cell growled beneath her. she grabbed his neck with both hands and forced him into a sitting up position, with her still connected to him of course. "I accept your eternal love with the promise that I will also love you, forever."

"I love you." Cell proclaimed with the deepest truth and devotion in his eyes. Those three words were enough. Driven mad with the passionate need to be permanently bonded with the man she loved. She violently threw her head back, drew her fangs and brought her head forward, sinking her canines into the neck of her lover. Cell took a sharp breath as he felt his own blood dribbling down his neck. But most of the blood was gushing into Moray's mouth. She swirled it round and devoured it desperately. She took her fangs from his neck and lapped up the fresh blood from Cells open wound, gently. She carefully trailed her tongue down to wet trails of blood from his neck until they were no more. She then came away from Cell's neck and looked him in the face. Panting, hot and sweaty, the two lovers gazed at each other.

"Now I am yours."

"And I am yours. But now that you are mine. Now I will take you!" Cell grasped her shoulders and threw her down on the bed with such a force that the bed legs themselves collapsed, crashing the bed to the floor. But they were not deterred. Their mouths met again with such a passion that only mates could have. They had bonded now. They were one and would never be the same again. Grinding with a new fire of desire, they thrust into each other, wrestling in each other's mouths and hips. It had been this way for what seemed like an hours. When exhaustion finally denied them anymore physical intimacy of that sort, they collapsed on the bed. Cell laid on his back and Moray cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He curled his around her and held her close to him, tightly.

"Cell." Moray panted.

"Yes my love." Cell replied with the same amount of fatigue in his voice.

"I love you with all my heart."

"As I do you. People used to think I didn't have a heart. But I did. I only lost it when I gave it away. To you."

"You _are_ my heart and where ever you go. I go."

"Good because it would be very boring to try and have sex like that without you." Cells eyes met her and he smirked as he looked her up and down again. Moray smacked Cell on the chest for ruining the moment.

"We were being serious and you had to go and be randy didn't you."

"It isn't my fault. I can hardly be blamed for my feisty behaviour when I am laid next to the body of a goddess who I have just had the ultimate pleasure of shagging to the next world and back." Cell leaned his head down on Moray and kissed her head. He travelled his lips down her face until they met with her ears. "But all that pales in comparison to our bonding."

"I am glad you think so." Moray leaned up and captured his lips for a brief but sweet kiss. She rested her head on his chest again and never wanted this moment to end. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cell closed his eyes and the two simply basked in each others company and close proximity. Not one of them thought to the two people down stairs that were under the table.


	38. House christening, Cell and Moray style

Chapter 38

Bulma had laid next to Vegeta for hours, then she left as he insisted that he got his training done and she didn't mind. She needed a shower anyway. After that, she stood there, at the base of the stairs, contemplating whether she dared to go upstairs. It had been almost a full day and they hadn't left that room. Surely they weren't still at it? No one can do it for that long, can they? Well she was about to find out.

Bulma slowly made her way up the stairs and was relieved when she couldn't hear anything. She walked up to the first bed room on the next level and smiled as she saw the door ajar, with Cell and Moray sleeping.

"Jumped into the first room they saw." She giggled and walked up to the door; she fixated on the floor and knocked on it.

"Hmmm?" Cell raised his head off the pillow and looked towards the door, grateful that he had covered himself and Moray with the blanket after Moray needed her rest.

"Can I get you anything? Like food, a house?"

"She could use some clothes. I accidentally incinerated her clothing in my hast. What do you mean a house?"

"Well, maybe this is better for another time…but I could use my connections in CC (Capsule Corp.) to get you a house. If you wanted?"

"Excellent. Though, Moray may wish to choose the house herself."

"That's ok, give me the basics of what you'll need and I will get a list ready for you."

"Well." He closed his eyes and thought. Cell shifted Moray so that he didn't wake her and got out of the bed. Bulma gasped as she saw his member. "Sorry, forgot about that." he slipped back under the covers and after a few moments, he stood up again. Fully covered this time. He couldn't help but smirk at the red tint to Bulma's cheeks.

"Well, erm. House?"

"A mansion would be best, with a GR like Vegeta has. But bigger as it needs to cope with two super beings, not just one. I intend to train with Moray, even if she doesn't know it yet…"

"Well that's easy." Cell walked up to her and tried not to wake his sleeping lover. "I have one all ready for you. I can have a GR made for you by…the end of the week?"

"And, could we move in straight away? Like, when my love awakes?"

"Yeah if you want, but…wont Moray want to see her folks, I mean father first?"

"I believe that the best thing to do right now would be to get her away from here first. Clear her head and let her think about how to handle her mother. I have a psychic link with Moray, so I know what has happened while I was unconscious. So I will let her relax before she has to put up with that grief."

"Relax…like today?" a wicked smirk curled his lips and he smirked in a way that made Bulma chuckle.

"Maybe…most likely…yes."

"Ok, no more information thank you. I heard enough earlier."

"So did I. I bet Vegeta will be in a good frame of mind to train? Right?"

"Never you mind about that mister!" Bulma scowled and turned her blushing face away from him.

"I can hardly complain. After the wonderful morning I had."  
"Damn you are open about it. I bet Moray isn't so bold."

"She was when I saw her last. But I must return before she wakes. I wish to be the first thing she sees, not an empty bed. Thank you for not condemning our union by the way. It…means a lot."

"No problem. I did condemn it at first, but when you were in that tank, I saw the way she looked after you and she reminded me so much of my over for Vegeta that I just."

"I understand. Thank you for helping me and Moray."

"No problem. No go get her you over active loony basket!"

"Very well. Farewell." Cell vanished back into the room and closed the door behind him. Bulma just grinned madly at the happy couple and skipped to her lab, to assign the new mansion on her properties side of the company, to sold and belonging to Cell and Moray.

Bulma twiddled her pen in her fingers ahs she finished up on the computer. All she needed was for the little pop up tp appear saying that the house was now the legal property of mister and mister Gero (she needed something to enter as a last name) and that would be it. as she waited she couldn't help but think of the odd couple. Though they were perfect for each other, Moray was like an adult now. Where she had only been a young girl, still a child only a week or so ago. It was very hard to accept that the two girls were one in the same, but she was getting used to it. It was nice to have another woman around, and she liked Moray like a best friend now. They had gotten to trust each other throughout that whole healing Cell trauma. But what about Cell. He actually seemed like a gentleman from what she had seen of him. He defiantly loved Moray. She giggled as she thought of what their children would look like. She fell to the floor with laughter as she tried to imagine a male version of Cell…with hair.

Bulma wiped her tears as she saw a yellow tabs box on the screen. It was the one she had been waiting for and clicked it to confirm it. realising that she had nothing else to do, she left the lab and found Cell in the Kitchen, talking to Vegeta.

"Hello Boys, getting along I see?"

"Indeed. Vegeta has just offered me to become his sparing partner, and I have accepted."

"I have also promised not to beat him to badly until he can take it."

"Oh Vegeta! After what you did to the poor guy I wonder why he hasn't refused." Bulma smiled and laced her arms around her husbands neck, from behind so she could see Cell.

"Do not be absurd woman. Why would he, a perfectionist and a fighter, settle for staying weak and training by himself after he was taken out of action for well over a week, by a simple punch? I know full well that he will want to get stronger, and return the favour. Am I right?"

"You judge my mate harshly Vegeta."

"Princess!" Cell span round to see Moray, bed cover around her, at the top of the stairs. He ran to the base of the stairs and held his hand out to her. She glided down the stairs (literally) and draped her arms around his neck. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her upper and lower back. "Princess." He repeated, but in a lower, huskier whisper.

"Yes my love? Is there something you want?" Cell smirked at her bold flirt and opened his mouth to give an even more bold answer when Bulma intervened.

"Please don't start that again! at least wait until you move into your own house."

"I bed your pardon? Did I miss something here?"

"My love." Cell took her attention again and his deep pink eyes dazzled her and she became drugged on him.

"Yes." She slurred slightly and he smirked at her addiction to him.

"Bulma has ever so kindly given us a place to live and train. Together. We can even move in now, right now."

"I don't know…maybe I should talk to my father first…and my mother…"

"Or you could come with me, move in and settle down, think about how to handle the mother situation and make some sort of strategy on how to win her over. Let me treat you and calm your nerves. After about a week I would say that your mind would be clear and focused on your task ahead. And I will be right there with you when you confront them. I promise."

"Only you could come up with such a 'perfect' plan like that."

"I will wait on you hand and foot. Meet your every desire and need until you tell me to stop."

"You may regret that last one." Vegeta added with a sly smirk.

"Not when her desires, are mine." Cell leaned into her and licked the back of her ear. Moray trembled and swooned forwards into his arms, allowing him to pull her even closer to him.

"I may end up running you ragged if you promise to meet my every desire."

"I look forward to it." The low, seductive purr to Cell's words made Moray lose her senses and leap at him, crushing her mouth to his. He gladly engaged her in a heated kiss, until Vegeta tapped him on the shoulder.

"Then take the God damn keys from my mate, take her to your house and make her scream every word under the sun 'till your hearts content where we, especially me, can't hear you. Got it?"

"Got it. well." Cell swooped her over his shoulder and took the keys from the blushing Bulma's hand. "I will have got it once I get her to our new home. Is that right my love?"

"You will get nothing if you don't put me down. Or at least carry my like you did before, like."

"My Princess? As you say my sweet." He swung her round into a bridal hold and brushed his lips against hers, teasing her to kiss him. It worked and she dived forwards to kiss him. He had to be tapped again by Vegeta before he lost complete control of himself. He nodded a 'thank you' to Vegeta and flew out the window. He had seen and memorised a route plan from the CC building to their new home. He took little time in flying them there and touched down at the front of their lawn.

"Cell. You can put my down now."

"I could. But I am not going to."

"I think you should."

"Ow, why?" she giggled as Cell pouted at her.

"Because I have a game for you if you do."

"Does it involve nudity?"

"Yes."

"Then I will comply." Cell gently put her down and smirked as his eyes traced down her curvy figure. The cover had dropped at the back, barely covered her bum and front, only just her breasts. She flipped her lush green hair round and out of her face, and smiled with a wink to him. "Now I want to know what this game is you have in store for me."

"It's called." Moray turned to face him and her sweet, innocent smiled, twisted into a very seductive grin. "Catch the naked She-Cell." Before the words could be processed, she snatched the keys from Cell, dropped the cover to the grass and only let him see her for a few seconds before making a run for the house. It was in the middle of nowhere in a lush woodland with a forest of trees as a back yard and a luscious green meadow as a font garden. She got as far as half way to the house before Cell pounced on her. She fell to the ground and could feel Cell lain on her back, nibbling her neck hungrily.

"I win."

"Not yet, you only partly win, you have to catch me and keep my caught to win."

"Then I still win, you are not going anywhere."

"We will see about that." she was going to kneel up and throw him off, but Cell reached with one hand between her legs and opened them. He slipped his other hand onto her stomach and helped her onto all fours. She was about to make a run for it, but once again Cell stopped her. Not that she could complain much…

Now on all fours, naked and with Cell kneeling behind her, he kept one hand on her stomach, holding her in place and the other hand slipped between her legs and pulled them open again. He then reached between her legs and slowly stroked her sensitive spot. "Y You bastard, that isn't f fair."

"Oh it isn't? How about this?" He purred into her ear and inserted two fingers inside of her, making her whimper and moan.

"O Oh two can p play at this game mister! Just you wait!" Moray groaned as Cell pulled back, traced her spine with his tongue and roughly thrust his fingers back inside her. She screamed and threw her head back, knocking him in the face.

"Ah! That hurt!" he pulled back and rubbed his forehead. He smirked as he realised that he had pulled his fingers from her, and they were still wet. "Oh Moray my saucy Princess. Where do you think _you_ are going?" Moray giggled and tried to get to her feet, but her body was still high from her lovers petting. She managed to get to her knees before Cell jumped on her again, pinning her beneath him.

"That is not fair."

Cell simply smirked and turned her to face him. smirking, he let her watch as he licked his fingers, all of his fingers.

"Sweet, very nice. But I feel that I need a larger sample to be sure."

"To be sure of what?" she erupted in a moan and electricity shot up her spin, making her arch her back. Cell had slipped his fingers beck between her legs and thrust them inside her once again. Now he was vigorously caressing and stimulating her inner walls with his fingers.

"To be sure of your taste my dear." He growled and dragged his hot breath over her breasts and neck. He sunk his teeth into her healed neck and brushed his canines against her scar. All the while he thrust his fingers insider her, making her buck against him. The constant stroking made her lost for words. But she managed just two words before she lost control.

"Inside. Now."

"As you wish my Wonderful mate." He moved his free arm round her back and pressed her against him. he stood up and used his hand on her back to carry her, and the hand between her legs to…pleasure her. he didn't stop playing with her burning body all the way to the house. He mentally opened the door and locked it behind him. then Moray caught him off guard and pushed him hard, making him drop her. She flew of towards the stairs and held tightly to the banister for support.

"Well? Are you coming?" Cell smirked up at her and released a mighty roar.

"I sure as Hell will be!" He ran after her and only stopped as he crashed his body and lips onto hers at the top of the stairs. She nipped his lip and dropped to the floor. His eyes glazed over with the need to 'fulfil' his mate, he crawled on all fours to her panting form. Stalking like a predator, he play bit her knees, which opened straight away. He slowly crawled closer, running his mouth and teeth up the inside of her leg as he went. He purposely avoided her wet, ready opening and dragged his tongue up her stomach. She quivered as his tongue did a figure of eight around her breast, up her neck and sank into her mouth. That was enough. She wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him deeper into her mouth and the other hand reached lower. Cell groaned a soft whimper as her hand came to its _hard_ target. Again he moaned as she took a tight but pleasant hold of his pulsing member. "Damn it. It isn't fair to tease."

"Then stop teasing me and take me, before I take you and make you _my_ bitch."

"Ouch, such tough talk from such an elegant creature of perfection and innocence."

"Cell, we both know that you took my innocence from me when we first entered the ship together. Remember?"

"Oh yes, I do actually." He wore an evil smirk , pinned her hands above her head again and thrust into her deeply. "I remember that little 'Cell, I'm pregnant' trick you pulled as well. Thank you for reminding me. I had almost forgotten that I needed to punish you."

"If this is how you punish me, I think I will be naughty more often."

"Oh you bad, bad little girl." Moray giggled, only to enter a loud moan as cell pulsed into her again.

"T, Time to christen this new house I guess."

"Christen, indeed."


	39. a bit of humour for you!

_**Chapter 39.**_

Ok, next chapter but I have to just retaliate to a review I got…a nice one and I hope FPM likes this one when she reads it. and the next actual story chapter is on its way, don't worry. Hope you get my humour. Enjoy!

Two beings are stood in the park. Draguna skipping and Cell is lent against a tree, scowling as usual.

Cell: why the hell are we wasting our time? Why can't we just get on with the damn story?

Draguna: Because I say so ner ner!" Sticks tongue out

Cell: o.O ok, remind me to bring your medicine everywhere with you…just encase…

"Draguna: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT I AM ON MEDICATION! I am not on medication and have never…wait…once for a tummy bug…but besides that I have never been on medication!"

Cell: sure you haven't. This blue pill in my hand is not an anti hyperactive pill for you.

Draguna:…I don't know what that is.

Cell: I found it in you room.

Draguna: you know, that looks like the smarty I lost the other day…it is, cool! Chocolate yummy!

Cell: chocolate? It looks like a pill to me.

Draguna: here look. snaps in two See, chocolate.

Cell:…ok…but you need to be on anti hyperactive pills.

Draguna: Erm…Cell?

Cell: what? eats half of Smarty

Draguna:…why were you in my room?...

Cell: O.o…erm…I wasn't in your room…"

Draguna: my spidy sense is tingling. You lie like a cheep Japanese watch!

Cell:…

Draguna: Cell, when were you in my room?

Cell:…nice weather we're having. looks up at sky

Draguna: Cell…you were in my room. Why?

Cell: if I denied that I was…would you believe me?

Draguna: nope. Not a sausage. Spill it!

Cell:…well…I was erm…

Frieza: he was going through your underwear draw. And hi.

Draguna: hi Frieza and WTF! My underwear draw? drops skipping rope and sweat drops

Cell: blushing, silent, gives Frieza evil glare Was not!

Frieza: you so were!

Cell: was not!

Frieza: was too, I saw you I.

Draguna: WTF! You were in my room too!

Frieza:…erm…

Cell: HA now you go down with me! HA HA HA! points finger at Frieza and laughs

Frieza: shut up fool! throws a wobbly

Draguna: hello guys, please remain on topic. Why were you _both_ in my room, and what did Frieza mean by 'going through my underwear draw?

Frieza: sweat drops I can explain.

Cell: he he, no he can't

Draguna: O.O what the HFIL, were two guys from HFIL, doing in my room?

Cell: Frieza was trying to smuggle your underwear from you room to smell them. I stopped him. has a smug look -

Frieza: o.O erm Cell, it was your idea to storm her room and you were the one who told me where the draw was. And you were the one who was going through her draws and giggling over her thongs and.

Draguna: WOW stop right THERE! WTF?

Cell: He is lying damn it!

Frieza: but you said that Draguna would be out of the house at Karate at 20 to 8pm ever Wednesday and that you knew where to look for goodies like.

Draguna: OK HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, AGAIN! Cell! I only told you that I would be out at that time!

Cell: sweat drops shit.

Frieza: now who's going down? He he. -

Draguna: BOTH OF YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON WHO EVER WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAW! I wondered why one of my bras had gone missing…

Cell: that wasn't me I swear.

Frieza: no, he likes the thongs and under panties.

Draguna: shakes fist So YOU took them!

Frieza: No I swear!

Cell: I thought you took them.

Frieza: well I didn't. If I wanted a woman's bra, I would have asked Zarbon for his.

Draguna: it was one of you so GIVE IT BACK!

Cell: don't look at me, I didn't take it.

Frieza: I guess it must have been Buu…

Draguna:…ahem, excuse me. BUU WAS IN MY ROOM TOO! WTF WERE THE THREE OF YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! Frieza and Cell cower backward. They learn a woman's wrath the hard way

Cell: er, err, erm, well I er.

Frieza: you see it was, well, well you see, erm.

Draguna: I WANT MY BRA BACK!

Frieza: I see you need it…

Draguna: watch it!...can you really notice?

Frieza: why do you think Cell has been starring at you?

Draguna: O.O

Cell: I was not starting at the nice breasts. I mean come on Frieza! Draguna is my breast friend!

Draguna: if you say breasts one more time…I am going to kill you. Again. Because you already died once. And will kill you again. That make sense?

Cell/Frieza: yes mam!

Draguna: Frieza, why did you say yes mam with Cell?

Frieza: …coz you scare me too.

Draguna:…ok.

Cell: twitches with blush on cheeks

Draguna: don't even think about it.

Cell: twitches again

Draguna: Cell!

Cell: starts to sweat

Draguna: not a word!

Cell: my God your breasts are huge!

Draguna: CELL! smacks Cell, well tried but he scampers behind Frieza

Frieza: I am NOT going to be a shield between you and the woman! pushes Cell in the line of fire

Cell: evil glare thanks a million Frieza!

Frieza: smug grin that's for trying to blame it all on me he he. sticks tongue out

Buu: blame what?

Draguna: YOU! becomes distracted from Cell, who prays thanks to Kami

Draguna: you are SO dead…again. GIVE ME MY BRA!

Buu: no wonder you are bouncing around…and why would I have it? glances worriedly to Cell and Frieza

Draguna: YOU SICK BASTARD! GIVE ME IT BACK NOW!

Buu: sends a psychic message to Cell and Frieza

Cell: my god man, you are in enough trouble without saying that!

Frieza: do you want to loose your balls man?

Draguna:…say what?...

Buu: I have your bra. I will give it back too if you like.

Draguna: yes, I want it back. Now gimme!

Buu: I will give it to you on one condition. evil grin

Cell: don't do it!

Frieza: he's actually going to say it. Don't worry Buu, we will morn you later.

Buu: smirks regardless If I get to put it on you. -

Draguna: Buu, come here a sec would you?

Buu: oh boy! grins madly

Draguna: come here Buu, come here. smiles sweetly only Cell and Frieza can see a large mallet in her hands behind her back.

Buu: I'm here.

Draguna: I have something for you.

Buu: give it to me please!

Draguna: as you wish. clomps Buu over the head and takes her belongings from his pocked, storms off and leaves Cell and Frieza alone.

Frieza: should we tell her that Goku and Vegeta were with us?

Cell: only if you want me to tell her that you took her diary, photocopied it and put it right next to her bed along with her blue frilly undies that her mom got her for Christmas for a joke.

Frieza:…never mind…

Till next time, with an actual chapter. Though reviews are still welcome on this. Tell me if this was a good or bad idea.

From

Draguna.


	40. The Perfect gift

_**Chapter 40**_

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps… _

Cell gazed down at his newly bitten mate and brushed a stray lock of her silky green hair from her perfect face. She was worth leaving his time and tournament for. She was too good for him and he knew it. He hadn't done anything to deserve her, and yet she gave herself to him fully. And he had no way to show her just how much her love meant to him. Sure, rampant hot sex was one way of saying I love you, but he needed to do something special. After all, he wanted her to know that he didn't just want her for her body. No, he would have to plan something for her. Something special. Something…that she would never forget. Then it hit him.

"Perfect…" He looked down at his sleeping princess again, reassured that she was sleeping and set his plan into motion.

Cell tip toed out the room and quietly closed the door. After a great deal of searching, he found the telephone near the stairs and picked up the phone book. "Backer, Bajine, Barney?" he raised his eyebrow at the odd name that resembled the name of a certain purple dinosaur from a children's show… "Odd. Anyway. Barney, Be, Bi, Bo, Bu! Busin, Bullcrap? Who names these people? Aha! Bulma Briefs." He dialled the number after his disturbing encounter of odd names and waited for the blue haired billionaire to answer.

"Hello this is Bulma Briefs. Who is speaking please?"

"Cell."

"Oh…is everything alright?"

"Yes, I would just like to ask a favour…"

5 minuets later.

"Why Cell you romantic you. Ok, I will get the number/address you will need and will come round in an hour?"

"Thank you for the assistance. Until we meet."

"Bye!" he put the phone down and his sensitive hearing picked up movement from the master bedroom. He still couldn't remember how they got from the top of the stairs to the bedroom, but he did remember what he was doing…or who he was doing… With this thought in mind, he entered the bedroom with a large smile and a skip in his step. Though he quickly hid it and walked normally. "Good morning princess."

"Good morning Cellsy poo."

"Now Moray, don't you remember what happened last time you called me that?"

"How could I forget?" Her naughty smirk drew Cell towards her and back into the bed.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore. You?"

"Perfectly fine."

"You never would admit to being sore. Not even a little achy."

"Well…maybe a _little_ achy…" he smirked and nuzzled her neck.

"Aha! I knew it." Moray did a mock victory sign that Hercule is famous for and Cell just pushed her down.

"Don't do that. You haven't beaten me at anything."

"Yet." She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. If you would have told him that he would be doing this immature gesture a month or so ago, he would have just said 'absurd' and absorbed you. But here he was, sticking his tongue out playfully at his mate.

The tips of their tongues touched and Cell felt two long, shapely legs coil around his waist.

"Oh no you don't! You need to get up."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can sense Vegeta arguing with Bulma. His anger is radiating all the way out here. That means that she is about to leave him to feed himself for the day. Because she is coming to see you."

"And how would you know that?"

"I was on the phone with her a little while ago. You have about…40 minuets? So if you want a shower then…"

"Alright, you win." Moray released him and dragged herself out of bed. "Cell. You got very hot last night…"

"I am not joining you." Cell folded his arms and smirked at the instant pout, making Moray look very edible. To him anyway.

"And why not?"

"Because…you only have 40 minuets." Her cheeks turned red and she hid herself in the bathroom. The way his eyes told her of what he would end up doing made chills run down her spine. He didn't even have to say it; just a look got his desires across. And she loved it.

About 5 minuets later, Moray emerged with her long green hair clung to her back from being bet, and her body wrapped in a towel. She held it tightly as she saw Cell was still sat on the bed. "Don't you trust me?" he smirked deviously, rising to his feet.

"Oh I trust you. I just don't trust myself." She retorted.

"Nice answer."

"Not nice, perfect." Cell loved her cheeky attitude, sexy but playful. He would have to watch himself before he.

"Hello?" Cell snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a familiar woman at the door. _Bulma._

"Is that Bulma?"

"Yes, I would get dressed is I were you. She is early…" he trailed off as Moray dropped her towel to the floor and simply stood before him. Her thick wet hair and her perfectly naked body made her look like an exotic beauty, and her sensual pout didn't help him. Before he knew it, he had his arms around her and his teeth traced over the same place he had bitten only a few hours ago. Moray giggled and turned around in his arms, pushing her breasts into his large chest.

"Now I thought you weren't in the mood?"

"Damn it. I am always in the mood. I just didn't want Bulma to walk up here and see me fucking you left right and centre." He moaned and felt all his restraints begin to waver. Until.

"Hello?" Bulma started to climb the stairs and could only hear giggles and "hurry" ever here and there. She knocked on the bedroom door and waited. Slowly, the door opened, Cell shoved Moray into her arms and slammed the door shut. "Bulma! Take her now or else our plan will be ruined!"

"Ok…"

"Drat!" Moray dusted herself off and Bulma looked over her clothes. Flared blue jeans, a red halter neck that showed off her huge cleavage, with a silver chain fasten, that hung down her bare, pure white back. She had red ankle lace shoes and a large silver butterfly buckle belt. Her lips were red with lipstick, but her eyes and eye lids, along with her waist length hair, were a lush and vibrant green. "Bulma? What are you doing here? And what plan?"

"I will partially explain on the way." Bulma hooked arms with her and took her down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Moray whined and saw the long red dress that Bulma was wearing. But when I say long…I mean to just above her knees. Trust me, for Bulma, that was long. She had a short blue bob and also blood red lipstick on.

"You and I are going on a day or beauty, relaxation and pampering."

"What! Why?"

"Because we are woman who have the toughest jobs in the world. And I don't mean CC. I mean, we have to keep two X villains in check. And what better way…than getting pampered on hand and foot until we glow with sensual radiance!" Bulma giggled and pushed Moray into her hover Jaguar. "Oh it will be nice to have someone to go on these trips with. Trunks is a boy, this is a treat for Vegeta so he can't know about it, Bulla is always off with Goten of her latest boyfriend and Pan is way too young to care about his sort of thing. And I don't know your sister very well. And your mother…" Bulma started the car and shrugged off the temptation to bad mouth her best friend's mom. "Well I don't think I would be in the same building with her right now…she hasn't returned my favourite black leather Gucci lace sandals with the silver buckle on them yet. And not returning shoes is a major offence to a girl-friend." Bulma smiled as Moray chuckled with the biggest smile she had seen on her face since they first met. Even when she was a natural blonde.

"Then I will promise to return anything you lend me."

"Other than what I have already given you. I don't need them and it gives me an excuse to get Vegeta out the GR and into a Mall. To shop." Moray laughed again as the wind from the sheer speed of the car blew through her long, curly green locks.

"So where are we going?"

"Everywhere."

"Then everywhere it is!" both women laughed and sped into the distance, the outline of South City on the dawning horizon.

_**With Cell.**_

_Good. now to make everything right. This way, she wont have to worry about her mother ever again…not after I get through with her. _ Cell locked up the house and hid his Ki. He didn't want 18 sensing him before he got there. _Oh yes. She will pay for what she has done to my Princess. I will rip her world in two and reduce her to her knees, until she can cry no more. And then, the true 'problem solving' will begin. As she is a problem. And my perfection, does not account or tolerate problems. So all problems…will have to be…removed. _Cell sped up and his aura surrounded him in a brilliant blue flame and he was soon on his route. His destination?

18's house.

"Bulma? What are we doing here?"

"Here my dear bestest best friend. Is the world renowned Capsule Corp. beauty parlour. Here is where the worlds most elegant and gorgeous women and men get their hair, pedicures, manicures, tans and makeup done. And their shopping from the downstairs Elite shopping centre. And today, our new playground. Ready for the pampering of a life time?"

"No." Moray tried to run away but Bulma grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. "Bulma, I am not the pampering kind. I hardly ever wear designer clothes, manicures, hair styles and tans are not what I do. I don't belong here."

"Oh Pish Posh. Although with your complexion, a tan wouldn't be wise. But other than that, my treat and I will be offended if you don't take this time to indulge yourself in a little female bonding. Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"…well it wouldn't be the first time I have bonded this week." Moray muttered, but Bulma's eyes lit up as she caught it.

"YOU BONDED WITH CELL!"

"Shhhhhhh Bulma! I didn't mean for you to hear that!"

"Oh, now we have to have girl talk. I need details and I will let you in on how I bonded with Vegeta if you do. Oh come on Moray. Please?" Bulma put her biggest puppy dog face on and Moray sighed, in defeat.

"Fine, fine ok. I am all yours."

"Woo hoo! Come on, you are going to love the Jacuzzi!"

_**a drag, strip and skimpy bikini later…**_

"Oh isn't this relaxing?" Bulma moaned as the hot bubbles licked at her skin.

"It is kinda nice…" Moray sank into the water a little more and let her mind unwind in the water. "I didn't see anyone else in the changing room."

"There wasn't anyone. I have booked the entire complex. Just for us."

"Wow…you must have been planning this for quite a while then."

"No actually. I only got my orders this morning and ordered the day for us only 15 minuets before I got here."

"Wow, you really have authority around here, don't you?" Moray chuckled, but something nagged at her. "Orders? From who? And what have you got planned with my mate?"

"Speaking of which. I want details." Bulma giggled like a girl at a sleep over about to learn a big secret, and shuffled closer to her."

"You are avoiding the question."

"And so are you. I will tell you what I can. Nothing." Bulma chuckled and saw the pout on Moray's face. "I guess I could tell you what I have in store for you today. If that would help."

"It's better than nothing."

"Well, first we are soaking out skin in the Jacuzzi, like so." She pulled a Venus advert pose and Moray giggled. "Then we will have two, very hot Italian masseuses rub soothing and moisturising, scented and flavoured body oils."

"Bulma! You bad girl!" Moray blushed and held her sides, not wanting to have anyone but Cell touch her body. But Bulma simply laughed and continued.

"Then we will pick out an outfit, that I will foot the bill for, and move onto the beauticians on the next floor. They will give us pedicures and manicures. Then, we move up a level to have the worlds most Quire men prim us. First Claude, the world famous hair stylist, will do our hair, as Jeffery, the makeup artist extraordinaire, will mould our faces like his clay into extravagant art. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"well…it sounds like a lot of sitting around and getting waited on."

"I know! that's the point silly." Bulma giggled and stopped as her phone went off. "Just a mo hun." Bulma stepped out the Jacuzzi and flipped open her mobile phone. She had priorly seen the screen name and knew what to do. "Oh Hello Vegeta honey."

"Moray is near you then?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Right, well, I am about to go inside. So phase one is complete."

"A ha." Bulma looked over her shoulder. Moray was in a world of her own, a blissful one from the looks of it. Good she thought.

"Take your time and call my house when you are on your way back. Before you depart."

"Will do. Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome. I know full well this will not have been a hardship for you…" Bulma cockily grinned and sucked her teeth from his arrogant tone of voice.

"Now listen here. This was you idea." She whispered. "So be nice or I will tell you _mate_ what you are up to."

"…she told you?"

"I may have probed a bit."

"Now, why am I not surprised?"

"Because your creature was gracious to program you with my personality?"

"You wish…Thank you Bulma. This means a lot to me."

"I know." she looked around and watched as Moray sank under the water. "She will be more grateful after she finds out what you are doing for her."

"That is why I am doing it. for her."

"I know. but I better go before she gets suspicious. Bye."

"Farewell." Bulma sighed and put the phone in her purse. She slipped back into the water and bathed in the hot, bubbling water once again.

"Vegeta?"

"Oh yes." Bulma lied and looked away. "Time for phase two."

**_With Cell_**

He hovered above the house. He could sense that Krillin was at work and 18 was on her way home. In a car from the speed she was going. So Cell let himself in through the window and sat in the centre comfy chair. He laid back, rested on foot on his knee, Sherlock style and interlocked his fingers together, with his elbows on the chair arm rests. His eyes focused on the door, the one that 18 would walk in through in mere moments.

_**18 POV**_

"What a lousy week…" 18 groaned. First Krillin wouldn't talk to her for days, he left early this morning with only a note saying he was at work all day and not to wait up for him. Then she woke up late for work. Then she got fired for screaming her head off at her boss for slapping her ass, then she almost got arrested for attempted murder, then she cried for hours in the car before she finally headed home. "A lousy week…" But the first domino that toppled this chain reaction of chaos.

It wasn't her job.

And it wasn't her boss.

It wasn't even her stubborn husband.

It was her daughter.

Ever since the big fight, Moray was all that occupied her mind. At first her thoughts were sinister and wicked. Plans to take her down and send her to other world with that abomination of an android flew around her blonde head and centred her thoughts. But after a few days, it started to settle in, just what she had done.

_**Flash back**_

"_WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE?" Moray was about to say that she couldn't talk right now but couldn't get a word in edge ways. "YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU ACROSS THE PLANET AND HERE YOU ARE. WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR SELF AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT, THAT MONSTER?"_

_Now, she was pissed off and returned with some yelling of her own._

"_FOR YOUR INFORMATION MOTHER I WENT BACK INTIME BY ACCIDENT AND MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, HE CHANGED ME TO HELP ME AND I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU TO BANTER ON LIKE A DERANGED WITCH BECAUSE MY LOVER IS DYING IN MY ARMS AND I WILL NOT LET HIM GO WITHOUT A FIGHT!"_

_She past her mother and started to leave._

"_MORAY! IF YOU LEAVE WITH THAT THIING AND IF YOU EVEN TRY TO HELP IT, THEN DON'T EXPECT TO EVER COME HOME, UNDERSTAND?" Moray stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly to her mother and looked at her with angry yet teary eyes._

"_THEN GOOD BYE!" she stormed out of the ship leaving an enraged android and two baffled, afraid full blooded Saiyans. She took off to the sky and diapered from view._

_**End Flash back.**_

She sent her own daughter packing and told her to never come back. Her family was all that she lived for. Marron had run to s friends house out of distress and in need of comfort, that she didn't want from her mother. Krillin gave her the silent 'I am ashamed of you' and 'how could you' treatment and looks. And that made her question what she had done…did Moray really deserve what she did to her?

18 sighed again and wrestled with her keys. She finally got the door open and walked inside. First she put some shopping away and walked into the lounge…where she felt like she would faint or even drop dead.

Sat perfectly still, perfectly quiet, was the very creature that drove her away from her daughter in the first place. "…Cell…"

"18." He spoke in a mono tone and didn't even blink. "Please, we have things to discuss. Take a seat." He didn't take his eyes from hers and 18 saw his tail point to the couch opposite him.

"Get out."

"Not yet. Trust me, I want to be here as much as you want me here. Now, _sit._" The malice in his tone, was commanding and before she could help it, her butt came into contact with the couch seat and she placed her hands on her knees. and yet their judging gazes never broke from each other's eyes. Each monitored the other for any signs of weakness and both were ready to fight at a moments notice.

"How's your mouth?" she scowled.

"Better. How's your guilt?"

"What guilt?"

"You can not tell me, that you do not remorse for you rash decision on disowning your daughter, because of whom she fell in love with."

"Don't give me a lecture. I don't take guidance or advice from murdering scum."

"I wasn't giving guidance or advice. And as for being murdering scum, we have that in common. And yet you are allowed to correct your ways, and I am not."

"I don't trust you." 18 spat and clenched her fists.

"Nor I you. But current circumstances demand that I be courteous towards you…mother."

"Don't you DARE call me that!" 18 sprung to her feet and clenched her teeth.

"fine, I will call you 18." Cell chuckled and smirked. "Do I really get under your skin that much? I am not even the Cell that absorbed you. Or you wouldn't be here."

"…you didn't spit me out?"

"No. should I have? Oh of course. In your time line, I lost."

"…you won in your time?"

"I didn't fight in my time line. I only absorbed you and your brother. And I did not 'spit you out' as you so grotesquely put it." 18 sat again and looked cautiously to Cell.

"You are stronger now, aren't you?"

"From the selected Cells in me, I became stronger through healing from major damage. So yes. I am stronger now."

"What do you want?"

"For my mate to have a mother."

"_You _came to get me to take her back? She couldn't even face me herself!"

"You told her never to come back, remember?" 18 was silent and unclenched her fists. "Besides. She doesn't even know of this little gathering."

"She…doesn't?"

"She is none the wiser."

"If she didn't ask you to come…then why are you here?"

"Because, whether you like it or not, I love Moray and want her to be happy. And you are her mother. She loves you and yes, she is hurt. But I feel you are too. On some level…"

"You took my baby away. You turned her into something else and made her yours in the matter of days." Tears fell from her eyes and she hung her head in her hands, grabbing fists of her hair. "You took my baby away from me and now I will never get her back." Cell remained placid until her tears slowed down. "I drove her away…and now I will have to live with that…"

"Or you could be a grownup and do something about it. for the sake of your daughter, wont you forgive her for a crime she did not commit?"

"…I can't…she wouldn't take me back after what I did." 18 whimpered and walked to the front door. She held it open, obvious that she wanted Cell to leave. She closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see his intimidating form walk towards her and only knew he had moved, when his shadow over cast her.

"If not for the sake of your daughter…" Cell walked through the door and turned as she started to close the door. "Then perhaps for the sake of your grandchild." Cell watched as her blue orbs snapped open and her mouth in a perfect O. she gasped and tried to run after him. But Cell had powered up and flown off towards his home before 18 could even get a fix on his Ki, that unbeknownst to her was hidden.

"A grandchild…do I really have a grandchild?"

AN: more to come soon of the same day, not a new one. Review if you can.

Loves you all and thanks for all the reviews and patience you have shown he he.

(Sweat drops)

"Oh get on with the next blasted chapter!" (Cell rolls his eyes)

"Oh Cell. I wouldn't start with me if I were you."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I still haven't forgotten about the whole, you know, SNEAKING IN MY ROOM AND STEALING MY UNDERWEAR AND DIARY AND HAVING A HUGE BAD GUY GATHERING IN MY UNMENTIONABLES DRAWS AND TRYING TO LIE ABOUT IT! that's why!"

"he he he…" (sweat drops and looks for an escape. Sees the ever used frying pan of doom) "Mommy!"


	41. This was a special day, if only she knew

_**Chapter 41 **_

Dear readers.

This is Draguna here and I have to let you know, I have been well over due with this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and I have to warn you, I am going to have a few more chapters after this one, but I plan to end this story soon.

But don't worry.

For those of you who want to read it, I have a sequel all lined up.

Enjoy!

"So, time for details!" Bulma and Moray had left the Jacuzzi, had their skins rubbed with the finest body oils, by the finest men next to Vegeta and Cell, had their nails done (Bulma had long red dragon nails and Moray had white lotus flowers painted onto her long black nails), had their hair washed and were waiting for the stylist to get back from his own manicure. They were both sat in large, white dressing gowns and sat with their hair in a wrap. "Spill!"

"Well, we were, erm." Moray blushed and shifted in position. She had never had girl talk before. And she had never had anything like this to talk about before. It almost felt taboo.

"Oh I know that blush!" Bulma giggled and dragged her chair closer.

"Well then he said he loved and wanted to prove it and well, he was very intimately positioned with me..." Moray felt like she was blushing more profoundly as images of that night flushed back to her like a heat wave over her entire body. Making her want to go home…for a little re-enactment.

"Oh continue!" she blushed again and looked to her knees.

"Well he bit my neck and it really hurt at first. Then I realised what he was doing. He simply said three words and I latched my teeth into him like some sort of animal! I didn't know what came over me…"

"But it was great wasn't it?"

"I felt like some sort of animal."

"Like I said, it felt great didn't it?"

"…yes…"

"Ha! I knew it! My little Moray is a mated woman and to none other than an ex baddy. Just like me. The bad ones are always the better ones in…the kitchen…" Bulma censored as a pair of beauticians walked passed and walked out through the doors, out of sight and ear shot. Moray simply giggled and so did Bulma.

"And then we continued what we were doing…for a few more hours…"

"Oh I remember when I mated with Vegeta."

"How did you two get together in the first place?"

"Oh, you want the inside story of how the great Bulma Briefs fell for the obnoxious Prince Vegeta, huh?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. It all started after he came to live with us. About a month afterwards actually…."

_**Flash back**_

"Oh that man! I am going to scream!" A woman in her late teens, Bulma, huffed as she collapsed into her bed. Vegeta had hardly been living at CC for 3 weeks and already he had broken the entire Gravity room (GR) twice without hindrance of going lighter on it. In fact, he seemed to go even harder than before, just to make Bulma make it tougher. But both times had been in the early hours of the morning, 3am last time, and he had stormed upstairs, rasped on her door and demanded she fix it that moment. The first time she did, the second time Vegeta had literally drag her out of bed and make her do it. He didn't even offer to help with any of it. He just threw her in the rubble and said "Fix it now woman!" and stormed off.

Bulma had finally finished it for the second time, 24 hours of hard labour inside the control panels, the machinery and gritty debris of the old version of the GR, and now she finally collapsed on her bed. She didn't even wash the dirt or lubricating oils off her almost black skin and filthy dungarees as she slept deeply on her bed. But she had missed the bed as she collapsed and was sleeping, in fact, on the floor next to it. She was zonked out flat and breathing deeply.

It wasn't until the next day she finally stirred. 24 hours work demanded for 24 hours sleep in exchange.

Bulma finally got to her sore feet and peeled her spoiled clothes off, dispensed them into the bin and had a 2 hour shower. She was that dirty, that she had to wash her body 3 times and her hair 5 times before she even remotely looked like her old self. She then threw her underwear on, a pair of denim shorts and a baggy white CC shirt before leaving for breakfast. It was 10am and she was even into a schedule now. Get up, shower, dress, cook, get Vegeta to eat his breakfast, eat her breakfast a few hours and a sore throat later, go back to bed and wait until 'his highness' needed his precious GR fixing or restocking with target drones and then the cycle usually started again. And this morning was no exception. Bulma had her brilliant blue hair down; it fanned over her back and framed her face flawlessly. But her eyes were tired and her feet dragging. She worked to the bone running after Vegeta and cooking for him, constantly. She swore he ate more than the entire human race did in one day. After a mountain of pancakes were piled up on a plate with syrup and chocolate source, she placed it on the table and walked up to his room upstairs. Bulma knocked a few times. "Vegeta? Breakfast is ready." She said in a mono tone voice and she seemed empty, lifeless. She then returned to the kitchen and started to cook his second serving. About 5 minuets later, the sound of guzzling food she had come accustom to, came from behind her and she knew he was there. She counted exactly 2 minuets later and turned around with his next plate of pancakes. "Here you go Vegeta. The GR is fixed and reloaded. Just call next time you need drones or when the GR blows up again." Bulma had her eyes closed and looked to the floor. Her voice was unenthusiastic and sounded like a recording from a robot. Bulma poured herself a bowl of Coco Pops and sat at the other end of the table, like she did every morning. Vegeta had taken her place so she took the place he told her to, as far away from him as possible. Although he used mere human in there somewhere, but she had stopped caring.

"Thank you…"

Bulma almost chocked on a coco pop. It got lodged in her throat and Vegeta ran from his side of the table to hers. His strong arms encircled around her waist and squeezed her hard. The dreaded Coco Pop shot out her mouth and back into her bowl. She panted for a while and held her throat lightly, stroking it. "Are you alright?" that was twice he was nice to her. This was odd. Something was most certainly up.

"Yes I think so. But I have suddenly lost my apatite…and my love for Coco Pops…" she felt a chuckle ripple through his chest and into her back as he still held her.

"Good. That crap makes you fat."

"So do pancakes…" she muttered. But he hadn't let her go yet. In fact, his hold seemed more comforting than usual.

"Even after a near death incident, you are still as foolishly light hearted as ever."

"I will take that as a compliment…even though it wasn't…"

"It…was actually…" _ok, that makes three consecutive times of being nice…and he is holding me rather…possessively…_

"Oh…then I apologise. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He pulled her against him and Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Don't work today. You look like a wreak."

"I have to Vegeta. You need me to or you would have to go a day without training."

"…I could do that…if I had something better to do…"

"But you don't do you?"

"…"

"Didn't think so. See, when you don't have hobbies or friends, that happens." Bulma chuckled, but obviously Vegeta didn't see it that way as he pushed her away and stormed off towards the GR.

"And you would know about that now wouldn't you? Little miss rich bitch and her high life of social events and petty fund raisers. You don't have any friends or hobbies either. You just lock yourself away in your room and wait for orders like the drones you build. You are incapable of leading your own life. You need someone like Kakarott to lead it for you, isn't that right?" Bulma's mouth opened and she turned her back to him. But he wasn't done. "I take it back. You do have friends and hobbies. You have blueprints and computers for friends and you favourite hobby is running back and forth with spanner and wrench for daddy, and being the best you can at ruling the title of the Cold hearted Ice Queen and bitch of the year." Vegeta smirked and folded his arms over his buff chest. But didn't like the silence he got in return. Usually, when they fought, Bulma always had a comment lined up that was at least just as nasty as his. But this time she was just silent. No screams or retorts, no cards up her sleeve. Nothing.

"…Gee Vegeta." She chuckled weakly. "You got me there. How stupid of me for trying to hide that from you huh? And I thought you wouldn't notice how cold I was. Guess I was wrong…" she wrapped her arms around herself and was grateful that she had her back to him. As streams of silent tears ran down her face and began dripping off her chin. She hung her head forward and looked to the floor. "I will be in my room…if you need me…" she turned slowly and walked past him, all the fight from her gone. But what she didn't know, was the pang of stabbing pain in Vegeta's heart as he saw the tears on her face. It made him disgusted with himself. "And for the record Vegeta…I was only kidding about the no friends and hobbies comment. I thought…for a moment there…I was your friend…guess I was wrong. Coz just like you said…I have no friends…" Bulma ran up her stairs and broke down in her room.

"Bulma…" Vegeta hung his head and slummed into his chair…her chair… "I'm sorry…" but Bulma was in her room and sobbing her heart out.

_**End flash back**_

"Wow…that was really harsh. I am so sorry for you." Moray placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder and she smiled.

"Don't be. That was then. We avoided each other for months. I thought it was because he hated me. But he told me later it was because he thought _I _hated _him._ We were both wrong."

"Then when he was hurt you went to his tank and he pulled you under…and you erm…had it underwater." Moray giggled and blushed. Bulma laughed too. "But how did you bond with him?"

"Ah well…."

_**Flash back**_

Bulma hummed to herself as she finished her final adjustments on the GR for the 76th time.

"Vegeta? I'm done."

"About time woman. I have been waiting long enough. I am eager to begin!" He scolded, but Bulma ignored him. He wasn't being nasty, it was just his way.

"Well then I will leave you to beat yourself senseless and pick up the pieces later. bye." But before she could reach the door, Vegeta yanked on her wrist and locked the door.

"And where are you going woman?"

"You said you were eager to begin. So I was going to let you train." Bulma raised an eyebrow at the lust filled film over his eyes.

"Training, is not what I am eager for. I believe we are well over do, for the next level of this relationship as you call it. And I yearn for it."

"Next level?" Bulma became even more confused. They had already slept together, so what was next? But Vegeta let her hand go and stepped back. As he began to pull his clothes off, his body reacted to her roaming eyes. As he became fully naked, his arousal evident, she gasped and blushed.

"Allow me to educate you on a custom of the mighty Saiyan race." He purred and bared his fangs at her, like a bad boy vampire.

"Well, I am always up for studying other races and their cultures." Bulma whimpered as Vegeta came so close to her, that his hot breath beat down on her face.

"On this planet, you become an item, you fornicate, you wed and produce offspring." He smirked and let his hands fall from her shoulders, taking her button up blouse with them. The buttons didn't stand a chance from his shear strength. "But on my planet, we do not become intimate unless we intend to mate."

"Is that like marriage?" Bulma whimpered again. Vegeta's hands had dropped form her now bare shoulders and were manhandling her jeans button and zipper.

"No. Mating is far more than the human pathetic equivalent. To become mates is a life long commitment, a bond that can never be broken. It is far more physical than a ring and a piece of paper." Her jeans dropped to the floor and he traced her ear lobes with his fangs. His hands masterfully unlatched her bra and let it fall to the floor, to clutter around her with her other discarded and forgotten clothes. "We will be able to share more than just our lives and bodies with each other. We will be able to share our souls and minds, becoming closer than ever before. And you can only mate once." Vegeta's large fingers slipped down the rim of her lacy underwear and ripped them in two. Bulma shivered slightly from the chill in the air, and down her spine. Vegeta heavily dragged his tongue across her collar bone and trailed all the way up her jaw at the other side of her face. "And I, Prince of all Saiyans. Want you to be my mate…Bulma." With that, Bulma threw herself at Vegeta and they were soon writhing on the floor like wild animals…

_**End flash back.**_

"And you can fill in the rest, as if I remember correctly, you are not a stranger to the antics of a randy bad boy. Are you?" Bulma teased and loved it when Moray giggled like the little girl, she _used_ to be.

"And then he bit you? How romantic."

"More romantic than with you and Cell?"

"What? Oh no. nothing will ever be like it was for me and Cell. But you can understand that, right?"

"Of course." Both girls laughed and didn't even see the camp strut of a man in pink, skin tight latex like trousers and a see-through white vest.

"Hello ladies." The new, obviously feminine man sashayed into the salon section of the complex and picked up a comb and a pair of pink scissors. "Who's first?"

"You go first B. you have shorter hair then me."

"If you insist."

_A few hours later…_

"I love it!" Bulma jumped up and down and flipped her hair. It was cut like a bob, but the ends had been styled to flick up and out. It made her look years younger and would be a lot easier to handle. "Let me see you M." Moray tip toed round the corner and smiled. She had corkscrews in her hair and it bounced with life with every step she took. They had lost their clothes and were dressed in all new outfits. Bulma had a black Latin short skirt with matching halter neck boob tube. But there were lots of red, lacy frills hanging down from her top over her bare stomach and her red material belt down to her knees. She had black ankle strap shoes on with no high heel (Vegeta didn't like it when he was taller than him). Her makeup was more prerogative with her lips and eyelids black with blood red eyelashes, eye liner and lip liner. She was definitely going for the wild look.

Moray however, had something more, oriental. She wore a**Chinese Sleeveless, Purple Plum Blossom Short Cheong-sam.**It had a large tear shape opening over her cleavage and slits down each side, showing off her large legs. The flowery blossom pattern on her dress was gold. Her eye lids were purple to match her dress and her lips. But her eye lashes were gold and so was the lip liner. She then wore large purple high heels and new she looked hot. The dress actually came down to her mid thigh, very revealing. _This will teach Cell for resisting me this morning he he._

"I love that dress M."

"And I love yours B. wow, is Vegeta ever in for a surprise…"

"He is. He thinks I took you to the labs in West city." Both girls laughed and left the complex. After a quick check that they had their things, they hopped into Bulma's car and headed back home.

"Oh Bulma?"

"Yes hun?" they drove slower than before, simply to preserve their hair do's.

"Thank you so much for today. I have had so much fun."

"Hay no problem. Hay, I had fun too."

"Yeah, it was really cool. You are more than what meets the eye Mrs Briefs."

"And so are you Mrs Gero." They both laughed for a while before the large 'Gero Manner' came into view.

"Stop here. I want to hide my Ki and surprise him."

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow. I want details."

"Only in exchange for the look on Vegeta's face when he sees you."

"Done!" with a final chuckle, Moray jumped out the car and waved Bulma off. She then turned and walked towards her home.

Her home.

It felt so good to say that. To belong somewhere and know that a door was all that stood between her and her lover. Speaking of whom…

Moray tiptoed up the front garden (a long trek lol) and hid her Ki. As she got to the door, she found it to be open, with a sticky note on it.

_Dear Moray. Please obey the instructions around the house as there will be a nice surprise for you at the end. _

_With Love._

_Cell._

"What are you up to Cell?" she giggled to herself and locked the door behind her. Moray gasped and smiled madly as she saw the floors covered in perfect rose petals, making a path from the door to the stairs. She followed the path and found a note on the first step.

_Remove your shoes and self restraint before continuing_ She chuckled and took her shoes off. She put them to one side and walked up the stairs. On the stop step, was another note.

_Flare your Ki slightly_ she knew what that note was for. To let him know she was here. She bit her lip, flared her Ki slightly and walked along the candle lit path to the bedroom door. Where there was another note.

_Go no further if you are not prepared for an animal, who will pounce, mate, rock your world and then do it all over again. Leave your innocence at the door before you enter, and you better be ready. _She shivered and gently pushed the door open…

As she opened the door, she saw the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Cell was laid on the bed, holding a perfect rose against his cheek, smirking sensually with his lower pelvis covered in red petals. The room had a romantic dim light from scattered candles and she looked back to Cell. He winked at her and she closed the door behind her, leaning against it for support. She wouldn't tell him, but just looking at him, looking like that, was making her wet already.

"Princess…My Queen." He purred and beckoned for her to join him. Moray began, but saw a note on the floor before her.

_Undress slowly_

She chuckled and looked to him. He still looked as arrogant and gorgeous as ever…so very delicious. She slowly unclasped the side of her dress, quivering as he watched her every movement. She slipped out of them…and stood solely in her frilly underwear. Moray bit her bottom lip as she stepped towards him. She closed her eyes, and her bra just, slipped off her shoulders. "You have been practising your powers…very nice."

"I am not that good yet. I haven't exactly had much time to use to practise…" Cell winked at her and she shivered again, slipping out of her underwear. "Any more notes? Or can I come to you now?" She walked towards him as he winked and knelt on the bed before him. Cell traced the rose down the valley of her bosom, and leaned into her. He traced the path of the rose with slow, painfully arousing kisses and stopped at her naval. Moray laid next to him, and blew the petals off his groin slowly. "I love you, you're perfect you know that." he smiled and held her face with one hand. The other played with one of her curly locks.

"And you are perfect, and I love you more than my own perfection." Moray's drugged eyes didn't leave Cell's as he sat up, and she knelt between his legs. Slowly, their lips smoothed together and Moray placed her hands on his shoulders. Cell had gone through all this trouble for her, morphed the entire house, arranged the entire day, and this was all worth it. He was purposely taking his time, being careful. After all, he wanted this to be a success…and the time was right. The sweet kiss mixed wit panting breaths as Cell rose his hands to cup her breast gently. Moray's hands held his neck and they deepened the kiss of silent devotion. She gasped pleasantly as he began to massage her around her nipples carefully. He was worshipping her entire body as his lips moved from her lips, to her neck. He licked his tongue along her jaw and down her neck, leaving a wet trail all along her collar bone. She moaned and leaned her head back, letting him leave sensual kisses down her cleavage. His hands slipped from her tender breast and came to rest on her hips. She brought her head back, her mouth open slightly, erotically parted with heavy breathing. Moray held his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. But he swerved and gently lowered her to her back. This was the medically proven, more successful position for his desired outcome after all.

"Please, Cell." She closed her eyes, already suffering from the first stages of ecstasy. "I want you inside me." she groaned as he parted her legs, and lowered between them. "Oh Cell…" he licked her gorgeous green lips, all her makeup removed by this point.

"Yes, my Goddess. You shall have what you wish…" he placed his fingers into her entrance, and smiled. His plan had worked. She was _perfectly_ lubricated for him. That would make the act easier and let him concentrate more on…

"Ohh." She whimpered and Cell put one large hand under her shoulders, holding her tight in place. Slowly, he slid his now fully erect, throbbing shaft inside her, inch by inch. "Ohhhh Cellll." Moray snaked her hands onto his back and her swollen lips met with his, blending again in a heated frenzy. As their lips smashed together, so did their hips. But Cell didn't lose his control; he made sure his pace was steady, precise. Even as Moray tried to buck against him to pull him deeper inside of her, he still controlled the pace. Her orgasm was painful, and he was fighting off his own as it happened.

"YES!" he roared and immediately quickened the pace. Moray's face went even redder as her nails raked down his back. He quickened again with an almost lightning speed and Moray screamed his name over and over again. The bed broke out and they both fell off the bed, Cell making sure he was the one who landed on the floor. He then rolled her back onto her back on the floor and didn't once slow his rocketing pace. He was determined.

"CCEEEELLL!" Moray yelled as her body wracked with electric pleasure, and Cell soon joined her. Even as he yowled her name, he held onto her and made sure to spill all his seed inside her. only then, did he withdraw from her. "C C Cell." Moray panted, her entire body heaving for breath and caked in sweat. "Y You are a sex god!"

"And where would a God be (pant) without his goddess?" Moray chuckled.

"In a (pant) bed that isn't (pant) broken."

"I prefer this alternative." He smirked and nibbled at her ear. Cell pulled the cover off the bed with his tail and covered both their sweaty bodies, spooning her into his arms.

"As do I." Moray had never been as exhausted in her life and let Cell pull her back against his front. "Good night my love. And thank you for today. It was really special."

"Yes, I wanted today to be special for you." _In more ways than one._ He smiled and draped his arm over her waist…placing his hand on her stomach. "I love you."

"And I love you." She drifted off to sleep, after a few hours of nuzzling and giggling (from Moray not Cell, he doesn't giggle lol). But Cell didn't sleep. He simply watched his mate, already longing for the next day.

"Good night my darling." But she was asleep. "get your rest…you will need it."


	42. Hard!

**_Chapter 42. _**

"Stop that!" Moray giggled. She was corned in the kitchen, Cell with the feather duster and a licence to tickle.

"I fear, I can not." His tail coiled around her feet, one hand grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. She squirmed with a huge grin on her face as he attacked her with the cleaning utensil again.

"HA HA HA HA!" she roared with laughter, and he smiled at her. "No fair!"

"I think you will find that I am very fair."

"How is HA HA this fair?" she pouted at him, but he simply smirked.

"I am the male, the _alpha_ male, I have the feather duster, I am your dominant mate, I am stronger than you (for now) and you were foolish enough to willingly hand over the potential weapon. So _that_ is how this is fair." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Mmm, don't mind of I do." His own tongue snaked out and brushed tips with hers. She giggled again, and grinned. This distraction had made him loosen his tail's grip on her ankles. Moray yanked her feet up, wrapped her long legs around his waist, forced her still shackled (by his hands) arms around his neck and smirked victoriously down at him.

"Ha, I win."

"I surrender…if the price is right."

"Price? If you surrender my good sir, doesn't that mean you get a punishment?"

"Well, I have been a bad man."

"Ooo, bad bad boy." She chuckled as his hands held her backside for support. When she finished giggling, she noticed that Cell was simply gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you." Moray smiled softly and cupped his ivory cheeks. She stroked them tenderly and leaned closer to him. She rubbed the end of her nose with his.

"Soft git." He erupted with laughter, as did she.

Until he threw her onto the kitchen side.

"I will show you who is soft!" but before he had gotten more than half ontop of her, the door rang. "Damn it. if that is the postman I am going to k…" he got a look from Moray. "…indly greet him. I will be back." He walked into the door way, and looked back. Moray sat with her legs over the side, resting on her hands by her sides and smiling at him. Her long, luscious green hair was down, but brushed to one side. He could only think one thing.

_I am the luckiest creature alive. Or dead._

He then returned his attention to the door as it rang loudly. "I am coming." He growled. _ It better not be the damn postman._ He ripped the door open…and saw _her_.

18 stood in the door way, flushed in the face and looking like she had been crying for hours.

"C Can I s see her?" she stuttered, her hair a mess like the rest of her. Cell looked to her sternly, and leaned closer to her.

"Yes you may. But if you harm her mentally or physically, I will kill you." The seriousness to that tone was more than a threat.

It was a vow.

She nodded and he told her to stay there. He returned to the kitchen where Moray was sweeping more petals into a black bin bag. They had been doing a big clear up after yesterday. Cell had to smile when she insisted on helping him. He refused her help, but when she just ignored him and helped anyway, how could he refuse her? He had never been able to refuse her, it seems. He had found true perfection with this woman, this wonderful creature he called Mate.

_Moray._

She turned to face him, and gave him such a warm smile that he would have teared.

If it was possible for him to do so.

"So who was at the door honey?" she tied a bag, but it just unfurled again. "Darn."

"Here." He stood behind her and slid his hands down her arms, and over hers. "Like this." He helped her tie it, and when they stood again, he held her stomach and looked down the cruck of her neck and into her gorgeous, gentle eyes. "My Kami you are heaven sent."

"And you are my night in green mottled armour." He chuckled with her, and nuzzled her ear softly. "You are very cuddly today."

"You are very cuddlyable."

"Cell? Did you just make that up?" she laughed.

"Perhaps I did. Does it matter? My point was given and received in the contexts I pleased." She turned around in his arms, and placed her hands on his pecks.

"I could just cuddle you all day, you know that?" she kissed his chin.

"There will be plenty of time for that…after…" he cast a worried glance to the door, and then closed his eyes. He leaned down, and placed a soft, reassuring and worryingly caressing kiss on her lips.

"Cell? What is wrong?"

"There is someone at the door, who I believe needs to talk to you. Almost as much as you need to talk to them." Moray pulled away, an eyebrow raised and not liking the unsure look in his eyes.

Cell was never unsure.

"What have you done? Who is at the door?"

"Cell leaned back against the counter, and closed his eyes like he did in the ring.

"Go and fine out…my love." Very reluctantly, and feeling more than frightful, Moray backed away from him and into the hallway. She never took her eyes from him until she had to turn to open the door.

Slowly, she creaked it open and stopped with then she saw half a face.

Short blonde hair.

A large blue eye.

On the other side 18 had been wondering if this was a huge mistake, until the door opened.

Long green hair.

One pink eye.

The door remained this way, with both androids looking at each other like this. Until Moray slammed the door shut. She covered her eyes and tried o run deeper into the house…only to slam into a strong chest.

"NO! I WONT!" Moray flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "I WONT LOSE YOU TO HER! I WONT! I LOVE YOU!" it pained him to see her like this, and he had feared this would be her initial reaction.

"She is not here to do any such thing. Do you honestly believe she would be stood there, and I would not be taking action, if that was her intention? I will not lose you to her either. But she does not want to take you away."

"How do you know…?"

"Because. I have spoken with her." Moray pulled back again, and looked to him.

"When?" her eyes flung open and she clenched her fists. "You saw her yesterday didn't you? While I was out of the house!" Tears fell more freely down her face as she drew a dark conclusion. "That's why you planned last night. So I didn't get suspicious! I thought you did it because you wanted to." she sobbed and held her sides.

"Don't be absurd." He rolled his eyes and forced her into an embrace. Although she couldn't help but need his strong arms around her, she didn't hold him back. "Never ever think I didn't want to do for you what I did yesterday. I love you Moray, with all my heart. I have told you this, you should not doubt me."

"I, I don't but-"

"Then there is no need for that kind of concern. As for my reasons for seeing you mother, I have made it quite clear that we would face her together. But you were not ready to face her just yet." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, letting all his love for her show in his eyes for the first time in his life. This act made Moray melt into him. He looked so worried for her. "Now I feel, with me at your side, you can face her. and I also wanted to make it clear that you mother wanted to come, for you. Not because she had any sort of vendetta against me, or the me of this time line. As I am not he."

"I know." she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist. This made him sigh with relief and kiss her forehead.

"She is here for you, she is here because she will seek for forgiveness, like you so dearly want."

"I, she might not be there anymore…"

"She is. I can sense her and so should you. Or was that wishful thinking?"

"…possibly…"

"I am right here with you. If you wish, I will let her in and you can sit in the living room."

"No." she said sternly, taking his hand in hers and looking to the door. "I am not letting her near you without me being there. I know you can handle yourself…but…"

"I understand." He had to smile. She was weaker than he was, but she still felt the need to protect him. oh hell he had to use all his logic to fight the urge to just blast the source of the 'problem' away and return to the normality they had before she came. "Come. It is time."

"Ok…thank you…and I am sorry for-"

"Please, no need." He rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb, and they walked to the door. Now crying fresh tears from an old woe, 18 gasped as Moray opened the door again.

"…Mom…"

"…Oh my baby!" 18 ran at her and threw her arms around her. Cell pulled his hand away and placed it on her shoulder, knowing that Moray would want to hold her mother back.

And she did.

"Mommy!" Moray whimpered and they stood there, hugging like they hadn't seen each other in decades. Cell knew what he had to do. He stood back and watched as they walked into the living room. they sat together on the couch and still wept happily.

"I missed you my darling." 18 ran her hands down her daughter's hair and chuckled. "Green. I knew you would do this one day. I thought it would be red or black though. You were always one to be a little bit rebellious."

"Sounds familiar…" Cell muttered and 18 cast him a glance. He was stood against the wall, in the background. He was aloof from the loving scene. She smiled. He knew when to take the spot light and when to step back. And now he stepped back.

"It isn't too bad I suppose. A bit wild though." Moray started to laugh.

"You came all this way to scrutinise my hair?" 18 chuckled too, and kissed her daughter's hands.

"No, I came…to say I am sorry…" there, she had said it. it took so long, so many attempts before the mirror, so long…and she had said it.

Moray was speechless at first. But her face became soft, but stern.

"I want to forgive you…I really do…" she looked to Cell. "Can you accept me like this? You once called me Monster…"

"I know…and I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that I know."

"So you accept me like this?"

"Yes I do. Of course I do." She sniffled, happy to have her daughter back.

"And…" 18's face fell. What else was there?

"And?"

"And…do you accept Cell?"

"Honey, I love you; I am your mother. I want you back baby."

"Then do you accept Cell? Because I do not come as just me anymore mom, I now come as a pair. You want me back; you have to be able to accept Cell to. He is my mate and I love him."

"Mate…you are mated? I thought only Saiyans mated?"

"As you well know 18, more than half my cells are Saiyan and now so are Moray's. So yes, we are mated. Is that an issue?" at first 18 scowled…but it softened. It was just like them being married wasn't it? …and she didn't exactly have a choice now did she?

"…don't get me wrong…I wouldn't have chosen him as a first choice for you…" Moray felt her tears well up. She was going to reject the love of her life. Was she really that hung up on her grudge? Against a _different_ Cell? "…but…" a glimmer of hope made her catch her breath in her throat. "…I may have to grow to like him…for your sake…"

"Oh mother!" Moray launched at her and threw her arms around her again. "You really mean it?"

"Well yes of course I do. I am actually glad you are mated in a way. I mean, I do now have a grand-"

"(COUGH!)" Cell interrupted and shuck his head. 18 let her mouth make a small o over Moray's shoulder. "-Grand son in law. He will certainly protect you and provide for you it seems."

"Of course." Cell nodded and Moray pulled out of the embrace.

"Thank you mother. Thank you so much."

"I am forgiven?"

"Yes, or course."

"Then I must leave. I told you father I would be coming here for your forgiveness, and that I would return once I had it. thank you…"

"Come back soon ok?" she didn't want her to go. But obviously Cell did.

"After you have spoken to one of us previously." He added, pulling away from the wall and standing by his mate's side.

"Oh of course." 18 teared, her nightmares clearing up and her heart so much lighter. She left the Gero residence with one thought.

_Cell you crafty devil. You haven't told her._

ooOoo

As soon as her mother left, Moray became a leach on Cell's back, taking a piggy back ride.

"What are you doing?" he panicked, surprised greatly.

"Oh Cell I love you! Thank you so much!" she kissed his head and neck constantly, smothering his skin with trails from her lips. He chuckled and tried to turn to face her. But failed.

"Come down from there and show me how grateful you are." Moray shuddered from the very stern, but seductive order. She was so ecstatic right now, she couldn't believe it. She jumped down and Cell immediately turned round on her. His arms snaked around her waist, and he raised a naughty eyebrow. "I am very glad that this has happened. You deserve this happiness. Our family seems to grow." He purred into her ear, and traced her jaw with one hand, the other holding her back. He jerked her to him and received a whimper.

"You are just so…perfect." She involuntarily battered her eyes at him, and he growled. Baring his Saiyan inherited fangs at her and bringing them close to hers. She opened her mouth and panted into him, and he did in return. As their breaths mixed, he lifted her into his arms and she held his neck.

"Why thank you. Oh…I just remembered something very, very crucial."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes." He walked through the hall and to the stairs. "There is a matter of my punishment we need to discus. And I believe…I was accused of being soft…"

"Perish the thought." She chuckled as he drew closer to the bedroom. "But then again…you didn't try to glare at my mother once while she was here or threaten her with death." _That's what you think_ "I might need persuading…"

"Allow me, to open the debate." He smirked and lowered her gently to the bed. "Today we will concern the topic, of whether I am soft" He laid next to her and took one of her hands."…or alternatively." He sealed his lips to hers, sensually smoothing his mouth with hers. While he guided her hand down his front and slowly down …

"Hard!"

Dear readers, Draguna here.

Yeah I know, shorter than usual, but it is for a reason. So enjoy and I will update again very soon.

From

Draguna


	43. the big news at last

Chapter 43

Moray giggled as Cell tried to pretend he was asleep. It wasn't working very well. He had done this before and it didn't work hen, or now. He had been very odd with her lately. He hadn't raged for sex like he used to, and when they did sleep together, he made love to her gently. Although she liked it, it wasn't all. He seemed to make sure she hardly did anything and insisted that she take is easy. He said he was looking out for her, but he was mothering her and she was one day going to find out why. But as for now.

"Cellsy poo? Are you awake my darling?" she chuckled. He was strewn over the bed, a placid look on his perfect face and she tapped her foot in mirth. She then smiled. "Ok, if you want to sleep then fine. I will just have to get rid of all this sexual tension myself in the kitchen." She smirked as one of his eyes flew open. "You are so predictable."

"Only when it comes to you. Now." He sat up, obviously fully alert with one eyebrow raised. "What was that I heard about you having some sexual tension build up? I haven't been neglecting you have I?" when he smirked at her like that, she couldn't help but blush. He knew just how to affect her. It was pathetic really, she chuckled.

"I might have been overlooked recently. With training for Vegeta and all…" she turned, holding her dressing gown tightly in place. this plan would only work if he _thought _she was wanting his sexual help. "…I hope your not getting more pleasure out of Vegeta than you are me."

"Never. The thought of that is impossible, and disturbing." He said seriously, shacking his head. "Do I really need to prove it to you?" he stood up smoothly, and stalked up behind her. "I will very willingly prove your worth right now if you wish it." His voice sang in her ear softly, making her shiver. She was about to lose her nerve. _You have a purpose Moray, stick with it girl._

"Well…I might be persuaded…if…" he grabbed her robes and ripped them off. Underneath she was stood in a short red and white fluffy skirt, a sleeveless skimpy red and white fluffy jacket, her boobs trying to protrude from the top, and her shoes were kinky black leather knee boots with white fluff on the rims. There was even a red hat in her hand.

"I knew you were up to something you sneaky minx."

"Well…you are perfect…but please Cell!" she threw her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go. He was pouting like the cat who had just had the cream wafted under his nose, and then taken away at the last second. "Please, I promised Bulma and Chi Chi that we would be going and."

"And no! I refuse to be degraded into even making an appearance at this human mockery of a holiday!" Cell grabbed her arms and pulled them off. He folded his arms and turned his back to her. She put her red, gloved hands together with white fluffy rims, and begged him.

"Please Cell? It's Christmas and everyone will be there."

"I believe that you are in correct. Christmas is not for another ten days as today is the 15th of December, not the 25th."

"But the Christmas party is today and."

"And I have made my final decision. I will not change my mind." He looked over his shoulder at her. "And you are not going near that group of individuals, especially Yamcha and Tien, dressed like _that_!"

"I will o however I want to be dressed. Chichi, Bulma, and myself are Santa's little helpers." She waved a finger at him and put on the Santa hat. It fit perfectly over her curly green hair as it cascaded down her pale back. "And I was wear a name badge to say I was 'Cell's little helper'. But your not going…" She sighed, defeated, and walked down the stairs. Cell rolled his eyes and walked after her, only to see an actual badge on the side. She walked into the living room, so he inspected it further. It was a large white rectangular name tag, with white and red fluff attached to it, and the letters Cell's little helper' in big letters. There was even a rather good chibi drawing of Cell and Moray in a love heart underneath it. He looked to the side. There was still the glue and coloured pens on the side. _She made this herself._ He frowned and placed it on the side. She was so willing to go out, with her love for Cell just about pinned to her chest, and he couldn't even attend a stupid gathering. Cell looked to the living room, and she wasn't there. He picked up the name badge, and walked up the stairs. He found her in the bedroom, unzipping her boots. He walked in, and she looked to him, still bent over. She smiled and looked loving to him, as always. _Can't she even be mad at me?_ "Hay you." She winked at him. "Up for a movie? I heard they have a new selection on the TV for this year."

"You're taking your costume off."

"Yeah. I don't want my buckle belt digging in to your while we snuggle up to the fire now do I?" she chuckled.

"You mean, you not going?" Moray walked over to him and shuck her head.

"What? and leave you out of the fun? You should now by now that there is no fun for me unless I know you are at least trying to have a good time. I wouldn't enjoy myself at the party anyway without you. I'd just keep thinking of you here, alone. And that isn't exactly fair of me to go off and leave you like that now is it." she placed her hands on his chest, and rested her between them. Cell rested one hand on her back, and pulled her closer.

"It isn't exactly fair for me to be a resentful old fool and prevent you from being with your friends and family at a time when your purposely gather, to be, how do you day, merry?"

"I don't mind, really."

"When does the party start?"

"Well, I was planning to set off now. But I can ring Bulma and tell her that-"

"That you will be along shortly." Moray sighed and cupped his face.

"I am not going."

"Fine." He handed her the badge. "Then I will just have to leave without you." He turned his back, smirking as he held one hand up out of sight.

1

2

3

"CELL!" _bingo_ He knew that would happen. Moray swung her arms around his neck and turned him to face her. "You're going?"

"Yes. Even though I feel that the universal worship of an overweight fool who has never heard of a razor, simply for the material appeal of another gift from a store is imbecilic…I will go."

"Oh thank you so much!" Moray kissed him flat on the lips with the big mwa sound as she pulled away. "I will make this up to you." Another hard kiss. "This really means a lot to me." and another one.

"And if you don't stop kissing me like that you will never make it past the bedroom door." He saw her blush and handed her the name tag. "And I expect you to wear this." She pinned it on and jumped at him. her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Let's go!" she cheered.

"Indeed." He ITed over to CC gardens, where there was snow everywhere and Z fighters from every direction chuckled.

Other than Yamcha, who got a nose bleed from just looking a Moray. Cell saw this and shot a mild Ki blast at his feet. Yamcha jumped a mile, and Vegeta laughed.

"Funny thing is, I did the exact same thing when he looked at the woman."

"Ah Vegeta." His eyes went wide as he saw what he was wearing. Blue slacks and a huge light blue woolly shirt with a large Rudolf, big red nose and all on his chest.

"Say one thing about it Android and I will kill you."

"You will have to go through me first Veggie head!" Moray chuckled as she stood between them. Vegeta narrowed his eyes before looking away. Cell chuckled and snaked his arms around her.

"If anyone looks at you in a way I disapprove of, may I kill them?"

"No."

"May I hurt them badly?"

"Nope."

"Slightly?"

"Na a."

"What if I threaten to harm them in a very intimidating way?"

"Erm…"

"I will take that as a yes." He nuzzled her neck and everyone looked at them.

"Androids." Trunks chuckled. "Don't they feel the cold? Everyone else is in layers of clothes, and she can just wear that?" he saw Cell look at him dangerously from across the garden. "Not that there is anything wrong or revealing when what she is wearing he he he…"

The Party went that everyone had to eat (except Moray and Cell who played footsy under the table. Cell refused at first, until Moray slinked her foot between his legs. Then he was game.) Then came the chat over dessert and coffee. (Again, footsy but hands were also added. Then moray tickled Cell in the side, and he forgot everyone was there as he pounced on her, tickling her into submission. This was a highlight of the meal as they got such comments as "He never accepts defeat in anything does he?" and "Young love. I wish they would get a room though.")

And finally, the after drink. All the kids were in bed so the adults came out to play.

"So anyway Moray." Bulma and Chichi walked up to her in identical outfits to hers. "Bulma and I got you a little early Christmas present."

"Really? But I haven't got yours with me yet."

"Don't worry, this isn't the kind of present you give an equivalent back. At least not at my age and I don't think Bulma wants any more-" Bulma nudged her. "Well, I mean here you go."

"Oh, thanks guys." Cell looked inside the box, and smiled.

"I think you can wait for Christmas for this one." Cell took it away from her and smiled. That meant he was either up to something, or he knew something she didn't.

"Why? What's in the box?"

"Somehing we want her to open Cell."

"Alright, but if she faints, I get to take her straight home."

"Alright, but I bet she won't." Bulma smiled. "She is a strong girl." Moray tried to reach for the parcel, but Cell held her in place on his lap and held it out of reach.

"I am willing to bet that she faints."

"Alright, if we are right, you get to baby sit for Vegeta Jr when he is back at school."

"Deal, and when I win, Vegeta loses his GR for an entire month."

"WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Don't worry Vegeta. I know what I am doing. deal."

"Good. here you go Moray." He handed it to her, and she ripped it open. Everyone anticipated something either shocking, or girlie.

But what they saw…

Was a small white blanket with a large C on the front, a little pillow, and a casual for a baby cot. A baby cot…and baby blanket…

"Congratulations my love." Cell held her stomach, and kissed her neck.

"I, I'm, I'm pregnant." For a few moments, her face was blank. The reason Cell had been careful with her lately, coddling her her late period, her dizzy spells everything made sense. But soon enough, she fell backwards into Cell's waiting hands and he lifted her up.

"Vegeta, you just lost your GR for a month." Cell chuckled. And saw Goku look at him with a nod in the corner.

"So your going to be a daddy Cell. Good for you." Cell looked to Moray's peaceful face.

"Yes…this is a good thing…" he then vanished using instant translocation. But he took the capsulated GR with him first.


	44. one last romp!

"Oh…" Moray sat up and rubbed her head. Where was she again? A huge bed, with all the luxuries of a queen, and a beautiful morning greeted her. She then looked to her side, and smiled. Cell was asleep and had one of her hands in his, his tail draped over her waist and looked so perfect when he slept.

But he looked perfect all the time anyway. She laughed. Very carefully, she slipped out of bed, suppressing a chuckle when she saw that Cell had undressed her before putting her to bed last night. _Naughty boy_ she threw a dressing gown around herself, as green as her hair, and silently went downstairs. She sat outside in the back garden, on a sun lounger and stared out at the forest.

_I'm a mother. I can't believe it. _Her hands slipped onto her stomach. _Inside of me, right now, is a little life. A baby. My baby…I have a baby….how long? And how long did he know about this?_ She raised an eyebrow, and smirked. _ I bed he knew all along. I bet he knew from the moment it was conceived, but wanted to wait. After all, not all primary embryos survive long enough to become foetuses, never mind babies. Wow…there goes that perfect thinking again. All logical and Cell like._ She chuckled. How would Cell react to having to be a father? _I bed he would love it. Someone else to train and teach to hate Gohan with a passion._ She giggled and sighed. _Me, a mother. I wonder if it is a little girl or a boy. I wonder if it is either yet._ She chuckled and sat up. She swung her legs over the lounger, and looked down to her stomach. "Hello down there, I'm your mommy. Gosh that sounds strange to say. But I _am_ your mommy. I hope I will be a good mommy…" she hadn't thought of that yet. What if she wasn't any good as a mother? What if she was a terrible mother? What if her child didn't even like her?

"You will be a fantastic mother, perfect in every way." Cell stood in he door way and smiled to her. "I know you will."

"You have such faith in me? How do you know?"

"Because I know you." He walked out to her, and knelt down. "I love you and so does this baby. He, or she, will depend on you almost as much as I do. And whether they are male or female, we will love them and raise them together, as I have always wanted."

"Oh Cell." She teared and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're right. You're so right. If I have you with me, I know we can raise a baby together." Moray sniffled and raised his face to hers. She placed a loving, gentle kiss on his lips, and he held her face lovingly. As their lips parted, they stayed like this. "I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else. I am proud to have a child with you."

"As I am with you." He lifted her up. "Though I hope you know that just because you are pregnant…" His soft smile twisted into a wicked grin. "…that you get out of your mate-ly duties to me."

"Oh? I have no idea what you could possibly mean." She battered her eyes in innocence.

"I am sure you don't." he chuckled as they entered the house. "But, I am very willing to remind you."

"You always are." She licked his chin, and slipped out of his arms.

"And where do you think you are going?" he grabbed her arms from behind and rubbed his fangs heavily over her neck.

"Are you always this randy in the morning?"

"When am I not randy for you my dear?"

"…good point." She let her hand brush against his groin. "Oh dear, I am _ever_ so sorry."

"Like HFIL you are you minx." He groaned into her neck, until she stepped off and held the back of her hand over her forehead melodramatically.

"Oh my, I seem to have developed morning sickness."

"Oh, that isn't going to work my darling." He ITed in front of her. "Remember who you are talking to Moray. Morning sickness is a later symptom of pregnancy. I will not be fooled so easily."

"Oh, would I try to fool you, big bad mister Cell?" Moray giggled innocently, but he didn't buy it.

"Maybe not, but tease you would." He grabbed her hips and ground her into him. Moray gasped and looked to her stomach. "Do not worry my dear, your have special muscle walls around your womb now. So that you are still able to fight in battle, whilst pregnant. It would take a lot more than our rough love to even make the baby quake." He reassured her. Cell ran his hands over her stomach. "Besides, no son of mine would be destroyed or even injured in such a way."

"What makes you think it will be a boy Cell?"

"Because." He bit her bottom lip and slid his hands to the belt of her robes.

"Because?" she whimpered as his hands slid the belt off and smoothed over her hips. His hands were so cool against her skin, and his kisses were so hot against her neck.

"Because." He licked her lips and pushed the gown off her shoulders.

"You're not going to tell me why, are you?"

"No." he chuckled and claimed her lips gently. One hand began to massage her breast and rub the nipple with his thumb. All the while his tongue wrestled with hers, and his other hand slipped between her legs. He gently pulled them open, and softly traced her entrance with his fingers. Moray gasped and decided that she wasn't going to go down slowly like she would have if she thought it would affect the baby. No, now he was going to get it. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him away from her and pushed him down to the floor.

"Grr, Arg." She mock growled at him and raised a brow, just like he did. "Is that all you have weakling? I thought you were the strongest fighter in the universe?"

"I am." He smirked, loving the impish grin on her face.

"Then prove it, bad boy." Moray winked, and then turned. Cell was on his feet instantly and ran after her fleeting form. He turned into the stair way, and couldn't see her.

"Oh princess…" he sang. "Someone is asking for trouble. You can't just give me a taste and then take it back." He heard her melodic giggle echo around him. "And since when could you project your voice, and your Ki?"

"I have many talents." He span round, but she wasn't there.

"Remind me of those talents." He licked his lips. "And I will show you mine."

"Tut, tut." He smirked and folded his arms. He knew where she was. He looked up, and she was hovering above him. "You are not a patient man, are you my love?"

"Never." He ITed before her, but she wasn't there. He looked around, and heard the bedroom door slam closed. He ran, landed in front of the bedroom, and the door opened of its own accord. _Why do I feel I am being led like a ship to the rocks by my alluring siren of a mate?_ He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. _Because I am._ "Moray." He sang again. Everything was dark, the curtains drawn and all the lights off. Cell stood in the centre of the room, and span round. Moray was stood behind him, still naked and winked at him.

"Very good. How did you know I was here?"

"You are talking to the one who _gave_ you your powers. And besides." He grabbed her shoulders. "Only _your_ Ki is hidden, the child's, is not." His lips smashed into hers, and he gasped as she punched him hard in the gut, sending him rocketing backwards. He fell out the window at the far end of the room, and landed on his back in the garden. Like a perfect deity of war, Moray landed in front of him, arms crossed over her breasts and turned to the side so he couldn't see between her legs.

"I have realised something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you have had everything in this relationship very easy, haven't you my love?" she smirked and added huskily. "So now you will have to _work_ for me. You will have to force me to submit first, and then take me. And I want you to _take _me, understand?" she turned her back and her long veil of thick green hair fell over her backside. Cell rumbled a chuckle, and walked after her into the woods. "Catch me if you can, and I will not be bias, even though I do want you to love me."

"From the sounds of things, it is not love that you wish for me to do to you." He chuckled. "You, want me to fuck you. Hard, and mercilessly."

"Can you do that?" Moray smiled to him. She knew the answer, but couldn't resist.

"Oh, I think I will find the resolve to aid me to fuck a creature of perfection like yourself."

"That is of course, if you can catch me." She giggled and bolted through the woods. Moray panted, exhilarated as she leapt over bushes and looked to a large tree, a huge aroused smile on her face. She jumped up, and sat on the branch. She tried to calm her panting, as she saw Cell run into the opening. She had learnt from what he said, and hidden the life force of their baby, and held her breath. Cell stood stock still, and closed his eyes. He chuckled.

"You hid his Ki…clever girl…" she smiled. "But not clever enough not to leave behind a scent of arousal in your wake." She gasped as he looked directly at her. The primal lust that was in his eyes, was drawing whimpers from her already. He launched into the tree, and banged her against the bark. She was half tempted to just let him take her against the tree trunk. Half tempted turned out to still be enough to let her stay in control. "Now, play time is over."

"Agreed. Now, it gets serious." She panted and popped her hips. She pushed her back away from the tree, swung herself upside down from his hips, and then slid down until she landed on all fours on the ground. She bolted, and could hear Cell running after her.

This was a hunt, she was the prey, and she had never been as turned on by how much passion she had seen in his eyes. He was an animal, and he wanted to consume her. The thought of that alone made her want to stop and jump at him. Then she came to a clearing. She dropped to all fours, and started to crawl stealthily through the tall grass.

"Come now, it is futile to hide from me. You know that when I was evil, I hunted thousands of rouge stragglers, some very good at escape, and succeeded in catching them all. What makes you think that I have lost that hunter's instinct? But I must say, the Sayain in me loves this challenge for you. Very much…" He said huskily, and walked through the reeds. The faintest sight of her deep green hair, or her smooth ivory skin, and he would pounce on her. That thought was quite amusing in itself. After a few moments of silence, he heard a snap. "Oh my dear, you should be more careful when trying to stay hidden from a predator." She almost groaned how he purred predator, and held her ankle. She would regenerate soon, but she had slipped and snapped a twig in half. The sound had echoed through the opening, and he had heard her. She continued to crawl, and stopped as she came face to shin with her lover. "There you are." He chuckled. "Let's see you get away from me now." He dared her, and she jumped up with a smirk.

"As you wish." She chuckled and ducked as he reached out for her. She then threw a round house kick at him, and he dodged.

"This is futile I fear, when it comes to martial arts, you shall not win." He chuckled, and caught her fists.

"Gotta give me points for trying." She smirked, and jumped up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she pulled away from him. Her hands slipped from his hold, but he held her hips to him hard, and lowered her to the ground.

"Very clever, but, now I have you right where I want you." He pinned her to the soft grassy floor with his own body, and held her wrists together and above her with one hand. Then, he stopped. She was grinning at him as if this is what she had planned all along, and contracted her knees. He howled with pain as she applied pressure on his ribs with her knees, and he dug his hands into the floor next to her. He screamed, and then tossed over to lay on his back, and pulled her up to straddle him. But she still applied pressure on him, squeezing him tightly.

"I said you would have to work for it."

"I AAA! I haven't…given up just yet!" he panted and dug his hands into her hips. "So you want to play rough. Well, I am your mate. I know all about rough." He then grabbed her knees and pried them open. His tail wound around her waist, and lifted her up. She grabbed his tail with her hands to steady herself, and to try and pull it off. But Cell sat up and got his breath back. "Well, remind me not to get on your bad side. I underestimated you my love. You certainly do have quite the bite."

"You have no idea." Moray reached forward and yanked his neck to her lips. Deep purple blood burst into her mouth as she sank her fangs into his skin. He moaned, and his nails dug into her knees. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, having your mate bite you. He could only do the right thing and return the favour. He turned and slammed her down on the ground, and held her legs open. He then waited for her to finish lapping at his neck, before grabbing a fist of her hair, yanking her head back and sinking his own fangs into her neck. The taste was divine and he even relaxed his hold on her though out the bliss. That was a huge mistake.

Moray then bucked her hips up and threw him off. She then jumped up and ran deeper into the woods. Oh yes, this was a chase alright. And Cell smirked as he followed her once more. He would not be beaten; he would have his mate and fuck her senseless.

Moray got her breathing under control and was on her back. Her feet were screaming at her, as she had been running for about an hour now. She had managed to avoid Cell all this time, and had also managed to slip past him twice. But now she was running out of ground. She could either give in (not an option) run (where to?) or stand her ground. _That could certainly be interesting…_

She sighed and let her eyes close. Bad move. She yelped as she suddenly felt someone literally jump on top of her, and pin her there.

Cell smirked into her eyes, his own twinkling with mirth.

"You haven't given in have you?" he chuckled.

"Nope." She smirked. "I have decided to bring the fight to you instead!" she pushed his shoulders up, and they rolled over each other on the ground. Her hands interlocked with his, as the struggle for dominance began. Then Moray landed ontop of him and pinned the backs of his hands to the ground. "I win."

"Do you?" his tail snaked around her hips, and lifted her up slightly. The erotic way he licked his lips at her, drew a whimper within her breath. "I see it very differently." He then yanked her down with his tail, and growled. Moray threw her head back and screamed with the force he had sheathed himself inside her. She was still in a daze as he turned her onto her back, and reversed them both into the missionary position. He moaned as his lips traced her semi healed neck, and planted tender kisses up her skin and to her lips. "Submit." He panted breathlessly, and then pounded into her. Moray groaned through her teeth clenched. "Submit." He said again, and again he thrust forwards into her. "Submit!"

"KKKAAMMMII YES!" she yowled and her eyes rolled back with her head. Cell released her hands and dug them into the ground by her shoulders. Moray crossed her arms behind his back and held his shoulders as he began to piston forwards. They rocked together, struggling for breath, and no words were said. They expressed their ecstasy through their frequent moans, suckles, licks and explosive grinding of bodies. Leaves started to stick to the sheen of sweat on her back, but she didn't care. Nor did Cell care that he toppled over a tree with the way his tail was snapping from side to side with glee. Their Ki spiked dangerously high, and many bruises and bite marks trailed down the skin of where ever each lover touched. Their lips soon became swollen as their mouths mimicked the same act as their groins. Moray raked her nails down his back, and Cell sunk his teeth into her neck once more. The feel of her lover and mate inside of her with both his fangs, and his rock hard cock, hitting that one special spot every single time, was just too much to bear. Her legs contracted around him again, but this time for support through her painful orgasm. Cell let out a guttural moan as he felt her inner walls tighten around him, and with the taste of her divine blood swirling over his tongue, he could take no more.

Moray came with an echoing exclamation of passion, her entire body pulsating with pleasure. She thought her head would explode with bliss, and Cell joined her. One last thrust, and he too emptied his essence within her womb, not that she needed it anymore. His cock twitched within her, and they drank in the last glows of their orgasm in the same interlocked position, that gave life to the being hidden within one of the lovers.

Moray finally opened her eyes, and saw Cell looking down at her.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much Moray." A tear fell down her cheek, and Cell lowered to kiss it away lovingly.

"I love you too Cell, with all my heart." He slid out of her, and laid next to her. They were still getting their breath back, when Cell pulled her against him. His arm spooned her against him, and he kissed the back of her neck.

"Well, have I proven to you my worth? Did I fuck senseless like I promised?"

"When I remember how, I will answer you." She chuckled softly and he kissed her cheek. "So yes, you did." She turned to face him. "So much so, that I need a bath the moment I get home." She smiled as she looked down at herself. She was drenched with her own sweat, and she could smell both their juices from her lower body.

"I will Instantly translocate us home." He kissed her forehead, and they vanished from the still shaken woods, to their bed. It was still dark from the closed curtains, and Moray laughed. She pealed a leave from her back, and looked to Cell. He chuckled and pulled her shoulders towards him. He looked to her back.

"Do I have anymore?"

"Anymore what?" he didn't take his eyes away from her back.

"Leaves. You are looking if I have anymore leaves stuck to me, right?"

"No. I just wanted to see your ass again." He chuckled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I am way too exhausted from being screwed senseless to handle anything more strenuous than a shower…" she whimpered as she held her stomach.

"What is wrong?" he panicked. Her hand was over her womb.

"Nothing, he just…" she looked up at him and smiled so bright, it melted all his worries to nothing. "He just moved."

"But it is far too early for him to be moving." Cell placed his hand over her womb, and gasped. "He…the little devil." He chuckled. "It appears my son, has my abilities." He smirked madly, and Moray raised a brow.

"And why would you say that?"

"Do you recall how I became stronger?"

"By absorbing my mother and uncle."

"No no, before that." He was still smirking, so she had to smile. What ever he was trying to make her guess, he found amusing.

"You absorbed the life force of humans. Lots of them."

"Do you know how many millions of sperm I ejaculated into you?"

"…no…" she closed her eyes and blushed madly at the thought of that. "You have _got_ to be joking."

"No. it appears, our love making it _very_ good for our son's maturing progress."

"He absorbed them all?"

"Yes."

"How bug is he now?"

"You will see soon." He kissed her lips gently, and then pulled her into a hug. "And I can _tell_ you know he is our son."

"A little boy…" Moray closed her eyes as she held the man she loved. "We have a son…"

"Indeed we do my love."

"…Cell?"

"Yes my love?" he looked up into her eyes.

"Race you to the bathroom." She giggled, pushed him off and ran to the bathroom. Cell soon ran after her, where they shared a very intimate shower…

AN: the end!

No really, it is. That is where the story ends

But!

There is a sequel. And not just one of those, 'see the baby born' and stuff. Or married life or whatever. There is an actual storyline to the sequel and a new romance line. With Moray and Cell still in it, AND their son.

Wahahay!

So be on the look out for the sequel, and I hoped you enjoyed this story! And the sequel will be M rated for a reason too…the same reason as it is M rated in this story (wink wink, nudge nudge) lol.

See ya all soon! And thanks to all who have reviewed this story ever ever ever!

Apologies, I wish I could list you all, but I have a new computer now so I don't have all the past reviews. But if you want me to mention you in the new sequel, say so in your review! I love you all!

From

Draguna


End file.
